


Not Alone anymore

by Shanuma



Category: Bitten (TV)
Genre: Angst, Bonding, Emotional Hurt/Comfort, Emotional/Psychological Abuse, F/F, F/M, Friendship, M/M, Mates, Multi, Pack Bonding, Pack Dynamics, Pack Family, Telepathic Bond, Telepathy, Trauma, True Love, True Mates, Werewolf Mates
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-04-09
Updated: 2019-12-09
Packaged: 2020-01-07 03:36:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 38
Words: 72,836
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18402308
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Shanuma/pseuds/Shanuma
Summary: OK first at all.... My english is really worse I know. Read an listen no problem but write.... First time I write in english so I'm sorry for every mistake. Hope you can enjoy this even then :)Laya Tiana Coleman always had a very complicated life in her past. But she's a fighter so no matter what happened she fought back or hold on till she could find a solution. She always was looked at like she was ill. Often people just call her crazy or freak. No one ever knew what she had to deal with.And one day things changed for her. For the better or worse she still had to find out.





	1. Beginning

I was running. Just running, I could feel the earth and the Gras under my feets I mean Paws. Yes right now I felt everything under me throu my paws. I stopped and hold up my nose and started sniffing. Everything smelled wonderful. The wind was a little rough in my fur but it felt good.  
This was freedom for me. Being able to run where ever I wanted feel and smell everything around me. Yeha this was freedom for me.  
I looked to my paws the black fur was shining und looked smooth. My wolf was big and strong. My muscles showing clearly under my skin and my eyes I loved these eyes. They were sparkling green with a golden shining ring around. On my back was a small wite line till my tail began.  
My eyes were closed and I sniffed the air. My eyes flew open und my body was alerted.  
My body got stiff an my ears perk up. I sniffed again and a low growl formed in my throat.  
Till I was bitten nearly 2 years ago I always kept away from other wolfs. Especially from wolf's I didn't know. I had to learn that for a woman it wasn't the best to let them know what I was. To stay hidden I had to kill a few but it wasn't that bad was it. I mean I had to kill before I became a wolf so nothing new.  
I sniffed again... Fuck yeh there was another wolf and not only one. There were more five males and one woman. That was new a female wolf. I could also smell a familiar smell on all of them. So they must be a pack.  
Great the last thing I wanted was to get in trouble with a pack.  
They came closer and closer they were very fast. I realized I hadn't enough time to get away so what should I do?  
I lay down in the grass and started to scrub my back. I rolled from one side to the other and back again.  
Thy could come I wouldn't give them anything to see me as a threat. I didn't passed any lines so I should be safe for know.  
They would see my in any second I guessed. 

 

Jeremy was running with his pack. Most times he preferred to run alone but like today he enjoyed running with his pack. Elena and Clay side to side. Nick and Logen chasing each other around. Clay joining them from time to time like Elena. Antonio was running at his old friend's side.  
Then that smell hit Jeremy and he stopped for a moment to sniff again. Antonio smelled it to und after a few seconds the others too. The hole pack came to a stop. They looked to there Alpha like asking what to do. The smell came not from the inside of there theretory.  
Jeremy decided to take a look who was out there just a few miles away from there theretory.  
No one knew the smell or recognized it so they didn't knew who was out there. 

When they arrived thy could see a black shining wolf on his back curling himself in the grass. A few whines like joyfully little crys. It looked like the wolf was enjoying his self and the nature around it.  
Thy stopped all and looked. But the wolf didn't show any signs of stopping or even recognizing them.  
Jeremy took a few steps forward and a smooth growl escaped his throat. Not to threat the other wolf but to let him know that he wasn't alone anymore. 

 

They came closer and closer but I wasn't interested I enjoyed the rolling und yelping in the grass and the sun on my fur.  
Then I heard the smooth growl and it was very near I realized. I rolled on my belly then I sneezed a few times. Then I looked up and was stunned these eyes which meet mine where like a electric shock but a lovely one.  
I absolutely lost myself in those eyes. There was so much in them. I could see pain love empathy guilt a long lifetime. I could also see that who ever he was he must have had a lot on is shoulders and mind. He must be the alpha I suspected. But there was so much love and sensitivity in his look too. It made me feel safe and comfy.  
I didn't flinch or felt like I had to run away. The first time in my hole life I felt like everything was OK. I looked at him and my tail startet to move fast to show him that I was more then at ease. I rolled back to my side but didn't loose his eyes.

 

Jeremy looked at the wolf when he growled but what happened then was new to him. When the other wolf's eyes met his something happened. It felt like he was drifting in those eyes. But what he saw made him want to curl around the other wolf. There was so much pain and emptiness in those eyes. But also he could see a soft soul a deep loving soul. And he could see hurt so much of it that his heart beat for a few seconds faster. Then the wolf started moving again or his tail. Jeremy looked at the wolf and got closer. When the other wolf rolled to his side and then hold up his head he startet to move his head down. 

But then he stopped when Clay came forward ears at his head and a growl in his throat. The other wolf stopped and looked at clay an the growl that came from his throat was like don't you dare came to me when you want to fight. Jeremy give a look at Clay and he stopped threatening the other wolf. And when he stopped the other wolf rolled back on his back und startet rolling and curling again like he whants to say we can play together be here together as long as we don't threatened each other. 

 

Wen the other wolf came forward and growled at me I just let him knew that I wasn't interested in a fight or anything other like it. The wolf stood back Wenn the other one looked at him. I just rolled back and from my throat came a few tones like high pinches but not like they would hurt. I looked to the wolf in front of me and let my tongue hang out. I showed him my belly and my paws where in the air. I was waiting of the others. 

Jeremy was a little bit confused by the other wolf's actions. But when he saw the belly he realized something different which made everything a lot more interesting. A female wolf was laying on her back in front of him. He knew that the pack was behind him and they were moving closer. He knew that Clay just wanted to protect him and destroy every enemy but this female doesn't seem to have interest in fighting or anything like it.   
When she was kow in front of him looking at him with those tones in her throat he shake his head onetime and then lowered his head down to hers. The pack stood around them by know looking at every move.   
The female didn't move so he got closer. Sniffing but still looking for any signs of distress or anger.   
His snout was know in front of hers. The female hold up her head and her tongue licked over his nose.   
He was surprised by her actions but then she rolled back on her belly and pushed er head against his.   
He could hear something like a purr from her and that made him believe that she doesn't mean a threat.   
He sniffed at her ear und began to lick her ear and die side of her head. She purred even louder and let her tongue lick over his face too.   
She slowly stood up and began rubbing her head against his. She put her head under his and pushed a little. Jeremy licked her fur and let her take her time.   
A small howl came from her he looked at her when he realized that she hat howled for the other to join in. 

And after a wile were they all looked at her they startet to come near. Nick was the first who pushed his head against hers. She pushed herself ageinst him and they began playing where Logan joined and also Elena. Even Clay came to them after a few minutes. Antonio was sitting side by side with his alpha and looked over them.   
They were playing like they never did anything else. Antonio knew what this could mean. Another female wolf. Jeremy would bring her back to Stonehaven that was for sure. 

They let them play for a long time but then Jeremy growled a little bit louder to tell them it was time. The Female stopped her licking on Elena's fur and put her head a little to her side like she was asking what was happening.   
Jeremy tilted his head in the direction of Stonehaven and it looked like she understood what he meant. The other startet to run. But she didn't move so Jeremy come beside her and nudged her in die side to get her to move. She looked at him and then she startet moving on his side. Her fur was close to his like she didn't wanted to go alone. 

 

 

I know not much for the first chapter but hy.... :)  
Hope you enjoyed it.


	2. Stonehaven

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> If someone thinks it would be good to beta read and write this story just tell me I'll be happy if someone gonna help me.  
> I know grammatically I'm the worst....

I followed near by the alphas side. When we crossed the line to their territory I stopped. I sniffed the air and then shake my fur. The alpha had stopped too and was know looking at me like he wanted to ask what the matter was.  
He pushed his head against my shoulder and licked over my fur. I sit down and closed the eyes und began to purr again. It felt good and I could have stayed here for a lot longer.   
When he bit a little bit into my shoulder I opened my eyes and looked at him. His eyes were locked with mine. He pushed me one last time before he started moving again. So I followed him. I really wanted to know who he was and what he would look like in his human form.

 

The female followed at his side. But when they passed the territory line she stopped and something changed. She didn't seem as comfy like before. Her sitting down made him move to her and push and lick her fur again like he was telling her that she would be safe.   
That she closed her eyes and started purring again surprised him.   
And then they where walking again. 

 

When thy left the woods and could see the house in his full glory the female made an noise like she never had seen something like it before. 

 

When we got out of the woods I saw the house and it was wonderful. I couldn't hold back the yilp of joy and surprise.  
I started running to the house and started sniffing and circling around. After my second round I stopped at the backdoor where the alpha was waiting.   
I had heard the others inside changing back to human. My tongue was hanging out of my mouth my eyes where shining. I waited for the alpha to let me inside. 

 

Jeremy looked at the female when she started running to the house. He's never seen something like this. The wolf sniffed and circeled around the house. Her joy he could hear smell and see. He followed her to the backside and waited for her.   
She was looking at him. With her tongue out of her mouth she looked cute he thought.  
She seemed to wait for him to give her a sign to move inside.  
He opened the backdoor and let her move past him into the house. They where in the kitchen and it smelled like food.  
The shewolf looked around and sniffed. Jeremy walked in front of here she just followed. They walked upstairs into the Great floor and then Jeremy walked upstairs again and she just followed.   
In front of his room he stopped and looked back. The shewolf just sit down and looked back.  
Jeremy didn't really know what he should think about this but he walked into his room and with his tail he shot the door closed. 

 

I knew that he was going to change back so I just sit down and looked at him waiting for him to go inside and came back. When the door closed I started licking my paws.   
I could hear the others downstairs talking of course about me. It didn't really matter to me so I was just waiting.   
When he came back I looked up and forgot to breath I think. He was a fucking good looking man. His brown hair to his shoulder. A beard in his face but not to long or to short. And his body... Holy shit how could someone look so good but didn't have a ring on his finger.   
His jeans sitting tight but not to tight his buttonshirt was a dark blue one. And his west I think the west gifen me the rest. I didn't even realized that in my staring I had totally forgot that one of my paws wasn't on the floor and when I tried to get my weight to the front I just fell on the floor.   
I could hear his soft jiggle and shook myself and got back on my feet.

 

When Jeremy came back the shewolf was still sitting in front of his door. He just couldn't hold back his laughter when she seemed more then surprised and fall on the floor. But she was back on her feet a few seconds later. He looked down on her getting the last button on his west closed.  
Her fur was shining black a wite line on her back to her tail. On the tip of her tail where only a few wite hairs.   
"don't you wanna change?"  
She looked at him and shook her head.  
"can you even change back?"  
She growled a little like are you really asking this right now. She nodded with her head.  
"good. Wanna came down with me meet the other?"  
She nodded again and her tail started to wag.  
So then he started moving downstairs and she followed. 

In the floor everyone was standing and waiting. Antonio leaning on the wall Nick at his side. Logan was on the other side to the living room. Clay and Elena where standing at the little table.   
When they saw Jeremy and the shewolf thy looks changed in questioning.   
"looks like she just doesn't wanna change back at the moment."  
They looked at her. And Jeremy began to introduce them.   
"this is Antonio and his Son Nicolas. This is Logan and dis is my son Clay and his fiance Elena. I'm Jeremy Danvers alpha of the North American Pack by the way. This is Stonehaven and we're near Bear Valley."  
The shewolf was sitting again and looked at everyone who was introduced to her.   
Her tail started to wag again and she made a sound like a young pup.   
" maybe you should change so we could talk with each other. If you want some privacy I can show you a room. I see Elena brought cloth with her you can barrow them."  
The shewolf looked at him and then began to change back. 

 

I didn't was shy or anything like it. To be naked in front of others even when I didn't know them never was a problem for me.   
But thy all turned around when I changed back  
The clothes from Elena where laying an the ground. When I finished the change I took the leggings and but it on. Not really my size but it would be OK. The shirt from her must have been a large one course it fits me.   
"I'm neither shy or have problems with being naked and by the way I'm Laya Tiana Coleman. But everyone calls me Tiana."

I looked at every one and thy looked at me. I was nearly as high as Jeremy I had black long hair to the middle of my back and the complete left side of my head was shaved. I wasn't like Elena. I wasn't fat but I had a lot rounded parts on my body. My muscles moved under my skin but I also had everything what a woman needs. My beasts wherend over sized but I would never be able to hide them. I loved them. My ass was how should I say. You couldn't overlook it but he also was good formed. My tights showed that I was a runner and someone how could hike very well.  
My hole body showed that I was more then just fit but didn't let me look like a man. I still had the figure of a sexy woman I was told.  
My lips Form a smile while i looked around. Especially Nicolas looked like he had seen something he couldn't believe. They all looked at me as if they never had seen someone like me.

 

"I think all of you have a lot of questions right?"  
I said and looked to Jeremy.   
"yeha of course but first we gonna make the dinner and eat after that we can talk. I'll have a few things we need to talk about."  
I nodded and clapped my hands together and laughed.   
"okay who should I help with the dinner? I love to cook."  
Thy laughed and Nicolas said.   
"my Dad's gonna cook so I think you have the pleasure cooking with him."

 

Jeremy listened and watched. Yes she didn't seem shy not really. And she would definitely need cloth of her own. She also really look good.  
"Nick why don't you go into town and look for some clothes for our guest? Elena Clay we see you at dinner?"  
Nick looked at his alpha and was out of the house with a smile.  
Elena and Clay winked when thy got out. That left Antonio Tiana and Logan with Jeremy alone.   
" why is everyone going? Did I say something wrong? "  
Tiana asked.   
" no. Nick likes to go shopping. Elena and clay have some things to do so you will be alone alone with us."   
Jeremy said and waved his hand in the direction of the kitchen.   
"let us go in the kitchen where we can talk and cook."

I laughed and followed Antonio and Jeremy into the kitchen.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Mention of violent past and abuse.

After they went to the kitchen Jeremy was sitting at the table drinking tea. Logan was distracted with a call upstairs so that had left Antonio and Tiana at the oven.  
"so you love to cook why is that?"  
Antonio asked her. She smiled at him and he saw something in her eyes a little sparkle.   
"oh yah cooking always was the only thing where I had time for myself or could think about something else then what really was happening around me. Only time where I could be myself so yeah I love cooking."  
Antonio scanned her face but there was only a little shadow in her eyes but fades away as soon as she talked about enjoying herself during cooking.   
" what you mean with stop thinking about what really happened? "  
She looked at Antonio and shrugged her shoulders before she answered.   
"when I was a kid I had to cook for the house so I had time with a wonderful woman. She showed me a life outside from what I knew. That there was more then pain and being beaten up every day. More than torture and being the the toy of every one who came to the house. She let me listen to music and sing to it. Cooking and singing nothing better to forget what will happen as soon as the meal is ready. "  
Antonio swallowed when he heard that story. He cod sense Jeremy was uneasy with this.   
Tiana didn't seem to worry about it what made it even more interesting.   
" come on guys it's in the past. And if you really wanna know more about me you have to deal with storys like this. Before I became a wolf my life really just sucked most of the time. No joyful childhood or loving parents or family. And then nothing more then training over training. But it's OK you know. It's who I am. It always will be a part of me but it doesn't mean that it's all what I am. "

 

After that little awkward moment Antonio and Tiana started cooking. When he tried to taste from something she was making she give him. A clap on his finges.  
" hy what are you doing. No tasting till I'm finished clear? "  
She laughed and Antonio too. Jeremy observed them and a couldn't hold back a little laughter.   
Tiana had begun to sing and a little dancing. Jeremy moved and put the radio on. What ever sender was is it was playing old music. Like rockn roll and swing.   
Tiana seemed as she already knew the kitchen cause she was working in it like a pro. When the next song startet her eyes began to sparkle and she giggled.   
"Antonio please dance with me. I love this song and I always danced to it."  
Thy laught and then she was dancing with Antonio.   
"so it seems like you are a good dancer as well."  
She looked at them and smiled. 

 

I enjoyed the cooking and the singing and the dancing. But to see that they looked like they where uncomfortable with my story hit me a little. Maybe this time everything would be destroyed again only because of my past.   
Antonio got upstairs after a few minutes so that left Jeremy and me alone in the kitchen. I hopped on the counter and looked him over.  
He didn't say a lot during the cooking. And right now he just looked me over too.   
"so am I right this is your home and your pack? Why did you brought me into here? I mean is it normal for you to just invite every lone wolf you find on your way?"  
I searched his eyes waiting for an answer it was difficult for me to find out who he really was or what he was thinking.   
For a moment I lost my thoughts when I locked eyes with him. And there it was again this feeling like I was drawn into him. Like he pulled me closer to him self.   
I bit my lip and closed the eyes.   
His voice let me open them again.   
"hy Tiana are you okay?"  
I just nodded with my head.   
"yah yah sorry just got a little bit distracted by your eyes."  
I could see his smile and his eyes got a little darker.   
"so. My eyes where distracting you?"  
My grin grows a lot by his comment oh so he played this game like I did. I wanted to know if he would still be this polite if I git a little more direct.   
"no sorry not just your eyes but what can I do you really are look fucking good. I mean I'm not the only one who thinks like this right? You are a good looking man and what I could find out about you till know seems like you have a good character."

 

When she mentioned that his eyes where distracting her he smiled. So she startet to flirt and he didn't thought that she felt uncomfortable with it. It seemed like she enjoyed it. And she wasn't looking that bad for her self. He always kept his privacy and never really was seen flirting or something more. He was the Alpha so he had other things to do. But still he couldn't deny that he was affected by her and how she started flirting with him.  
When she didn't stop after he tried to find out if she was prude he needed to clear his throat when she started talking again.  
Little minx he thought she knew exectly what she was doing. And she seemed to enjoy the effect she's having on him.

 

"your smell wasn't common to any of us. And since whe had a few problems with mutts the last times I wanted to know who was out there and this close to my territory. And yes they are my pack and my family. And no we don't just invite everyone. But you are after Elena the only other female Wolf any of us knew about. That Elena survived was like a miracle. So you said you where bitten two years ago do you know who bit you. I need to know. And by the way when we are talking right now what do you know about being a wolf and our way of living? There are rules in our society and I have to make sure that you know them and that you're going to live after them."  
She listened to him and then she stood up and came closer to him. She didn't say a word. He didn't know what she was going to do but when she sit down next to him on a chair he smiled again.  
" yeah realized that there are not really any women out there. So second female then I would say that makes me a little special. And yes I know who bit me. And yes I Know about all the rules. The difference between pack and living like a mutt. Or that no one can know about us. And if a human finds out we have to kill them."

He really was surprised by her answer. He wanted to know who bit her and who taught her about them and their rules.   
" so who bit you and why? "  
She looked a long time into his eyes before she answered. He felt that it wasn't easy for her to talk about it. He saw the tears in her eyes.  
"okay it's not easy for me to talk about this. It was Mark one of my team members. We were five members and we were stuck. We hadn't any weapons left or water or something to eat. I was injured like Mark and another of our members. We were lost and no one would have come for us. Then we were attacked. Thy killed all of them only Mark and I could get away. We both would have died out there that's for sure. Then he told me that there maybe would be a possibility for me to survive. So he told me Everything before I let him bit me. He died after the bit. He had lost to much blood. So when I survived the change I got away. I still miss them you know my team. We were more then just members or colleagues. We were family brothers and sisters. When you fight for your life that gets everyone near. We've seen a lot of dead people and all but what made us so close is that we could only share with them what we saw and what we had to do. When you are on adrenaline most of the days because every time all of you could be killed or one ring move and a lot more people die it changes relationships you know. "  
She lifted one hand to wipe away the tears that started to roll down.

Jeremy knew in the moment she startet talking that maybe it was wrong to ask her. But he listened till she finished. To see her tears made him want to take her into his arms. His hand came forward and he took hers. He squeezed her hand soft an wisperd.  
"hy its OK Tiana. I'm sorry."  
She looked at their hands and squeezed back. 

 

His skin on mine was like electric waves moving throu my body. My heart started to beat faster and the hair on my arms and my neck startet to stand up. I bit my lip again before I could look into his face again.  
"so you where a soldier at this time am I right?"  
He asked and I just nodded.   
"yeah something like this. Soldier yes but not the typical one if you know what I mean."  
Know it was him who nodded. He let his thumb brush over my knuckles and then he kissed them. I smiled and then talked again.   
"it's okay Jeremy. This is what I meant I have a lot to deal with but I still try to live and love no matter what happens to me you know."   
And then I saw it in his eyes he started to understand. Yes I was a joyful person I loved to be able to live and everything but that doesn't mean that I just got over everything. I just dealt with it other then most. But the wounds would always be there and thy would always hurt. But it seems that after my team mates he was one of the first people who seems to understand that.


	4. Dinner

Antonio and Logan heard the last words from Jeremy and Tiana and decided it would be better to let the two of them be alone for a while.   
Logan didn't say anything but Antonio knew that the young wolf had seen it too. The shine in Jeremy eyes and his actions. The tone in his voice and his smile. He had two different smiles one he always used for his pack and family it was open and his eyes laughed too. And there was the other one the polite one he gave everyone if human or not.   
And when he talked and smiled at Tiana he used not the polite ones. Antonio smiled and looked through the window.   
“you think she's gonna stay here? Maybe even live with the pack? I think it would be good for all of us. For Elena and for Jeremy. Did you notice how he's acting around her? “  
Logan asked and his voice chuckled a little cause he smiled.   
“I think we have to wait a few days before Jeremy gonna discuss these kind of matter with her don't you think? We all need to know more about her and who she is. And we still don't know if she will fit in here with us and the rules.”  
Logan knew that Antonio was right but that didn't stopped him from hoping.   
“but yeah I think it would be good for all of us if she stays. “

Elena and Clay where on they way to pick up a few things.   
“Darling what do you think of her? “  
Elena looked at her fiance and one of her brows shot up.   
“you really asking me that? Another female would be wonderful. But I think it's only a matter of time till she starts acting towards Jeremy. I mean it's obvious how she is looking at him her actions in his presence.”  
Clay looked at her shaking his head.   
“what are you talking about Elena? What do mean? “  
He really didn't knew what she meant.   
“really Clay? You didn't saw it? Holy shit you are really blind. It's absolutely obvious she is interested in Jeremy. “  
Clay give a growl from his throat. He didn't liked this. What if she was here to seduce Jeremy? He absolutely didn't like things like this when he didn't knew why a person did what she did.   
“Relax Clay come on she seems nice. I don't think she means a threat. “  
Clay just looked at her. He shrugged his shoulders. 

 

Nick was still smiling when he entered the shop. He looked everything through till he found a few things that would fit Tiana. Black pants and a few shirts. Bra’s and underwear. A few shoes and a few other pants. He hoped that she would like them. On his way to pay he packed a few socks too.   
After his shopping he bought a few more things. Some for the pack so they would have enough to eat till tomorrow cause he didn't knew how much Tiana would eat.   
When he came back to Stonehaven he saw his Dad on the porch outside of the house. He looked relaxed Nick thought.   
“I've found some things which should be her size. Hope she likes it. “

 

Antonio looked at his son.   
“Nicky… “  
His tone had a little warning he knew his son well enough to know that his son also meant something else.   
“come on Dad. I mean are you blind or something? She looks really cute and sexy”  
“Nicolas I pretend I didn't hear this. “  
Thy both laught and got back inside of the house.   
The smell from the kitchen was all in the house by know.   
“smells delicious. What did you two cook Dad?”  
“will be a surprise my son. Know take her things into the living room. I'll go check if they finished their talk. “  
Nick's brows got up questioning when he saw that Logan was sitting on the couch with a book.   
“so I'm not allowed to talk about her like this because”  
He couldn't finish his sentence cause his Dad looked at him with a straight look on his face so nick bit his tongue to hold the words back. 

Clay and Elena arrived back a little bit after Nick. Know all of them where waiting for dinner. 

 

Jeremy and I had talked a little bit. I leard a few things about him and his pack. I also told him a little bit more about myself.   
Then he cleared his throat and ich looked questioning back at him.   
“everyone is back you may call the others. “  
I smiled and stood up. Ich opened the door and let them know.   
“Dinner is ready who wants to eat? “  
I heard running and then nick came into the kitchen Elena behind him. He had to much power when he entered the kitchen and tried to stop bdut Elena gave him a little push and laught. I made a quick step to the side and put my hand on his backside from the shirt and pulled him up so that he doesn't fall.   
“someone seems hungry. “  
They laughed and Elena said  
“he's always a little disoriented when a women is around him.”  
She teased and Nick looked at her like she had hurt him but I saw his smile.   
“I mean I only can se beautiful women outside from Stonehaven so please be gentle ok. “  
Ich started laughing   
“ouch I think you should run cause I'm counting two beautiful women with Elena. “  
I said and while I talked the two of them chasing each other around the table. The others laughed. 

When everyone was on his place Jeremy lokked around an nodded so everyone filled their plates and waited then. I was sitting between nick and his father. Clay and Elena on the other side in front of us and Jeremy was sitting at the head of the table.   
After he took the first bite everyone started to eat.   
“holy… Tiana did you made this one on your self? “  
Nick asked I nodded cause my mouth was full. I had hoped they would like it. When I had swallowed i answered.   
“yep one of my hidden talents you know. “  
“so you have hidden talents by then? Tell me more. “  
“in your dreams Nick. It's called hidden for a reason. And by the way you wouldn't be able to handle a lot if then not well. “  
He looked at me oh yes I liked this teasing.   
“Did you see the bone I can carry? “  
He asked twinkling with his eyes.   
“honey I don't need to see your bone to know you can't handle me trust me. “  
That one hit the point and everyone laughed. Even Antonio and Jeremy where laughing. 

 

The hole dinner was like this. Till Elena started asking other questions.   
“so where have you been? Where do you live or work? “  
I smiled when I answered.   
“I was traveling the last years. No special place or something like it. Till I was bitten I was a soldier. No family left behind. No boyfriend or girlfriend and no kids. “  
“so a soldier then. In which part of the military did you serve? “  
The first time that Clay asked me something.   
For a few moments I got silent. I looked to Jeremy he made a soft nod.   
“I wasn't that kind of soldier. Me and my team where called only for things that no one other could do. “  
“so you where a black ops girl like a GI jane”  
Nick blurred out.   
“not exactly but yeha you can see it like that. “  
The short awkward moment was gone. 

They eat and talked and after that thay cleaned everything. Clay and Elena got back to their room. Nick and Logen where going out and asked Tiana to join but she refused but said maybe the next time. Jeremy had some things to do so that left Antonio and Tiana on their own.   
“you wanna join me? I love to walk in the evening. I love the air and the colors till it's dark. “  
Tiana asked Antonio and he saw a light in her eyes. A soft giggle formed in his throat.   
“why not. I would love to walk with you young lady. “  
“oh Antonio I'm everything but not a lady”  
She juggled and then they were out and walking to the woods.


	5. Evening walk

We walked a few minutes in silence till I broke it.   
“You can ask you know. “  
Antonio looked at me with surprise and a questioning in his eyes.   
“the answer that everyone wants to ask but don't know how. You wanna know what exactly happened to me and what I'm doing here. So go on ask its okay I understand. “  
I could see that I was right I mean I know cause I had seen it felt it like voices in my head.   
“how did you know that Tiana? “  
I looked t him and shrugged my shoulders. How should I explain this to him?   
“because sometimes I know what other wolfs are thinking. Not like I'm in their head more like a very very strong feeling. My team and me we had this connection and we trained it. We knew exactly what the others would be doing that ws first but second I realized that is was more at my end. I could feel their emotions I knew what their where thinking when I touched them. I always had this ability since I was born but since I was bitten its gone a lot stronger. “  
I locked eyes with Antonio again but I didn't see confusion or mistrust wich surprised me.   
A soft smile was on his Lipps when he came closer I just looked at him.   
“so then what happened to you Tiana? “  
I took a deep breath till I turned around.   
“I'll make it easier I'll show you my back you'll see a lot of scars everywhere on my body so just touch the one you wanna know about. Then I'll tell you how I get it okay. And please remind me not on what you gonna hear try to understand that it's part of me but it's not all about me. There is more then just my past and what happened. “  
I had pulled up the shirt and could feel the wind on my skin. I felt how Antonio came closer could hear how his breath stopped for a moment hear him swallow.   
The house was in our back we where standing at the first line of trees.   
I felt how his hand came nearer then he touched the scar on my neck.   
“I was eleven my mother got angry again because the man they had taken me had left bruises on me so they couldn't sell me for the next days. So she hit me I fell she got more angry and took the kitchen knife and cut me. “  
I heard another swollow then he touched the scar on my back along my spine.   
“one of the man's they sell me to liked to open up girls while their awake. Look at them experimenting on them by testing how much pain they can take. Then close them up again. “  
I could feel his anger and sorrow. Felt how his hand shake till he touched the next one. On my shoulder my left one a burn mark.   
“burn marks. My mother's husband did it every time when he wasn't able to pay his debts. So you'll find a lot of them everywhere. “  
Then I felt I'm touch both of my shoulders. His hand cupped them. I understood and put on the shirt again. Then I turned and saw tears on his face.   
“its okay Antonio I told y… “  
He just came forward and took me into his arms. I was surprised and didn't knew what to do. He just hold me and then something happened I let go my body relaxed and I leaned my head on his shoulder and let him. Hold me.   
“you're also cooking dancing and singing. You still want to live and enjoy your life. I get it Tiana. But I'm a father too and I'm sorry for what happened. Parents should protect their children not being the reason their need be protected from. “  
I let him hold me for a while coming to an eas I'd never had before.   
What was happening? Since I meet this pack things changed. With them everything was different from what I knew or had experienced. 

 

When Antonio and Tiana had left the house Jeremy was at his desk. He looked outside and followed them with his gaze. He thought about Tiana. She'd awaken something in him deep down. He couldn't get her out of his mind. It had started when he had looked into her eyes the first time. It was like he had seen her soul screaming to be heard and safed from all the suffering. But their was more something drew him to her like a magnet. And to watch her made his heart beat faster. It was so different to everything other. Clay Elena even Logan he never had this kind of feeling. What could that mean not only for him but to all of them.   
He couldn't deny he was also attracted to her in a way he doesn't know if it would make things only difficult. But this time he wasn't able to just shut his emotions down. 

 

When Antonio let me go he smiled at me and cupped my face with his hands.   
“Tiana you'll be safe with us. We'll protect you if you want. That's what a pack means too. Being their for each other.”  
“thank you Antonio but I'm not part of your pack and I don't know if I ever will be. “  
“why do you think so? “  
“because the first time in my life I want something I really want something. I wish I could be part of your pack and that is what fears me the most. Since I met all of you everything changed. I don't feel like I need to run away or to Ceep my walls up. I even felt safe for the first time. I just cant get my head around it. But I also can't just go away it's like something is holding me back. “  
I didn't know how to explain everything. Then I saw another smile on his face.   
“or someone. You know how wolf find their mate? “  
I looked at him confused what did he mean with that?   
“you've seen the bond between Elena and Clay. I see the same bond in your eyes. “  
I was more confused   
“what do you mean? I mean yes I know they are in love I mean a lot deeper then humans. What you mean by you saw it in my eyes when? “  
“when you looked the first time at Jeremy. And then when ever you look in his eyes I saw it again. “  
I looked at him I started to cry.   
“so I'll never be able to stay here right? “  
“why do you think so? Why you think you can't stay? “  
“how could I? If I'm really falling for him I should go till it's to late. I mean he could never ever want someone like me to join the pack especially not when he finds out that I…. “  
“shhhhh darling listen. You can talk to him trust me. He'll understand and maybe you'll be surprised again. Come on we're gonna go back. And you should talk with Jeremy sooner then later. “  
I looked at him trying to figure out what to do.   
“are you trying to couple me up with Jeremy? “  
I laughed a little. Then he put his arm around me and we walked back. 

Jeremy had cleared his head so he could finish his work. He heard them coming back but something was different. Tiana smelled distressed and feard but also she smelled sweet. He didn't knew what exactly it was.


	6. First night

Antonio brought Tiana into the living room. Jeremy was standing and looked at them is eyes filled with concern. He met Antonios eyes with a questioning look in his own.   
“we talked. But I think you're the only one she needs right now. “  
Tianas eyes grow wide with shock at Antonios words. What did he do was the only thing she could think about. Her body tensed and the room was filled fith the smell of her fear.   
Jeremys eyes got darker and she feared she got him angry. Her heart began to beat faster and they all realized that she was only a few steps away from changing. Jeremy reacted more then he was aware of his actions. He stepped forward and pulled her into his arms pressed her body against his.   
“shhh it's okay you're safe with us. You're safe with me. It's going to be okay. “  
Is voice had changed smooth tones and something that left out every bad feeling. He was soothing her. His left hand made circles on her back.   
As soon as her body was connected with his and his voice got to her she relaxed. Her heart beat got steady again und her muscles relaxed.   
Antonio knew what that meant he smiled to his old friend.   
“you need her too old friend. Don't let her go. “  
Jeremy looked at him as he left. He was alone with Tiana. And know he realized how close they were and he felt her body against his. He had to swallow cause he realized that his thoughts where going to things he didn't want to think about not right know not in this moment. He was the alpha he had to take care of her. He had to made sure she fit in to this world and it's rules. Maybe even be part of the pack then he would be her Alpha and she had to obey him how could he even think that… 

“Jeremy please…. “  
He was cut out of his thoughts by the tone of her voice. A pleading one as if her life depends on it. He looked at her eyes and what he saw made his heart go wide and his brain was still. He felt how something changed. He felt his wolf reacting to her and her wolf felt the same in her. Her eyes changed to her wolf eyes and he knew his too. He looked at her she felt so vulnerable in his arms but so strong to. And her face was beautiful in this moment her big eyes her mouth a little bit open. He wanted to hold her and never let her go. Ceep her safe and show her how it was to be loved.   
Her eyes were locked with his she saw and felt his fighting. One hand came up and found his way to his cheek. Her thumb crossed over his cheek and her eyes wandered to his mouth. Then her eyes locked with his again.   
“I trust you Jeremy I don't know why but I absolutely trust you. It's like you pulling me to your self or as if…   
“as if you looking for something you're missing.”  
He finished her sentence. Her hand was know going to his neck her fingers begun to scratch soft over his skin behind his ear. Then her fingers tangled with his hair. Stroking throu his hair her eyes still on his. His other hand wandered to her neck. He felt her pulse rises when his hand found his way to the back of her neck. He pushed a little and felt her reacting directly he loses his grip and just hold her head.   
“please Jeremy even if it's only this one time I need to feel something anything. I wanna know that this isn't a dream. A dream I can wake up every moment and be back at this hole with Mike in my arms. It's my fault I was their leader. I understand why you can't want me for more then one time. But please give me this one time. “  
Her voice was like a whine and Jeremy tensed. It hurt not only in his eyes but also in his heart.   
“Tiana please stop. Look at me. I'm not like the others out there. I want this us I want it to happen because we both want it. There is so much at risk. I don't wanna lose you we all need you. I can't just think about myself and what I want.”  
She looked at him he could see and feel her pain that his words cost her. He knew she would flinch before she did. He realized his mistake. She didn't just wanted comfort. She had offered her soul and love to him. He hold her back when she was trying to move her head away.   
“I didn't know Tiana I'm sorry. I thought you wanted comfort I didn't know you felt the same.”  
She looked into his eyes for a long time then she started moving. She got to her toes and her lips sealed his. It felt like a electric fire or something he pulled her closer and kissed her back. Her mouth opened and her tongue touched his lips to ask him to open his mouth. Immediately he responded and opened his lips and met her tongue with his own. There was no fight for dominance just feeling and connecting.   
It was as if something had made klick he felt as if a missing piece was back with him again. He felt how she melted into his body and into his touch. He kissed her one more time till he put his forehead to hers. They both had their eyes shut. He kissed her on the forehead till he spoke.   
“let us sleep. We both need it and in the morning we'll continue this I promise. I can show you you're room if y… “  
“I wanna stay with you if that's okay. I don't want to be alone and not with you. “  
Her voice was soft and he knew she was tired. But he couldn't help the feeling that her words made his knees week. Her wish made him happy cause he had hoped she would want to stay with him.   
“there the things nick bought for you we'll take them into my room so you can change more comfy. “  
She nodded and her other hand wandered to his chest. He smiled and then they started moving Jeremy took the bag with the clothes and lead her upstairs to his room. He held the door open for her and let her enter first.   
She looked around and smiled.   
“I love it. You have taste. “  
“so I'm told. You wanna change? Bathroom is throu these door. “  
She took the bag and looked into it. She took out a shirt and pantys and started undressing.   
“enjoy the show. “  
He swallowed hard when she was standing naked in front of him. He saw her back saw all the scars but also her body a Soft growl formed in his throat. She put the things on and turned around.  
“sorry I'll go into the bathroom next time I promise. “  
Her grin told him that she knew exactly what effect she had on him. He shook his head and started undressing himself. Know it was her who swallowed hard. She was sitting on the edge of the bed and watched him. She licked her lips. He dressed in Pyjama pants which lay low on his hips. Her eyes wandered over his bare chest.   
“like what you see. “  
She laughed and nodded then she stood up and got under the sheets waiting for him to join. He turned off the lights and then came to her. Immediately she curled herself around him and put her head on his breast. He kissed the top of her head and shut his eyes.


	7. Morning

Jeremy woke up in the middle of the night. Tianas movements had woke him. Her eyes were closed but moved very fast. Her body was curling and she was sweating. She whispered words like  
“please stop….. NoNo…. Please not them…. I can take it….. You'll never break me….. “  
Her body curled up like she was in so much pain.   
“Tiana hy wake up. It's just a dream you're safe. “  
He didn't touch her he knew it could trigger an reflex. Then she opened her eyes. She was feared and panicked but awake. He cupped her cheek and brush her tears away.   
“you're safe Tiana you with me remember? “  
She looked at his eyes slowly realizing where she was and who was talking to her.   
“Jeremy im sorry…. I….. “  
He stopped her with a soft kiss. She melted into his touch.   
“nothing to be sorry about okay. “  
She nodded and looked up at him. He saw her eyes showing more comfy and he got back to his side and lay down. She was looking at the sealing one arm over her head.   
“I'll take a shower okay. “  
He nodded and watched her go to the bathroom. She took a short shower and came back she carried his button shirt. She must had took it with her when she walked to the bathroom. A soft grin on her face she stood by the bed and looked at Jeremy.   
“you're coming back or what? “  
His voice was soft. She chuckled and slip under the sheets. She came into his arms and curled at his side. Her head back on his chest. He took his arms around her and stroke her back. That's when he realized that when his shirt pulled up that she didn't wear anything under. He could feel her chuckle and looked at her. A low growl formed in his throat she stopped and looked at him.   
“hy normally I sleep naked okay. This is as much clothes I'm gonna wear in this bed. “  
Know he grinned and pushed his hand throu her hair.   
“I didn't complain did I? But maybe you should have told me then I would have been prepared.“  
She chuckled again.   
“now you know right. “  
They both grinned and she kissed his chest. She relaxed again and he kissed her head. Then they got to sleep again. 

 

When Jeremy woke up again Tiana was deep into sleep. She was laying on her belly one arm above her head the other was laying long over the bed. One leg was a little pulled up. The sheets barely where pulled up over her ass. The morning sun was shining on her shaved head. Her breath was slow and deep. She looked at eas and relaxed.   
He watched her for a few more minutes till he stood up. He got into the bathroom and came out fully dressed and fresh showered. He smiled at her and kneeled on the bed to kiss her head then he left the room. 

When Jeremy entered the kitchen to make a tea he wasn't alone.   
“so she's gonna stay? “  
Jeremy looked at Antonio who was preparing pancakes. A soft smile on his lips he answered.   
“I think so but it's her decision. “  
“so where is she? “  
“she's still sleeping. She needs to rest. I didn't wanna wake her. “  
Antonio laughed a little and shook his head.  
“so you think Logan should talk with her? “  
“I would say it would be good yes but also her decision. And yes I will talk to her about it. “  
Now it was Jeremy who chuckled. He was thankful that Antonio didn't try to ask for more. Not only because he was the alpha but he knew that this kind of area wasn't easy for Jeremy.   
It was a few minutes later when Jeremy was sitting at his place and Antonio was cooking the bacon.   
“so did you sleep with her? “  
Jeremy nearly choked by Antonios question.   
“gosh Tonio no of course not. I barely knew her. We only met her yesterday. “  
“And? And why are you changed to we from me? “  
Jeremy looked at him more then he stared at him. But Antonio didn't flinch or anything. He looked back with a smile.   
“don't gimme this look Jeremy. You may be my alpha but you're also my friend and as wich I remember you that we had this conversation years ago only that it was you how asked me. “  
Jeremy looked at him and his face got soft again.   
“it's different Tonio. First of all I'm the alpha of the north American pack. And as such I have a lot of responsibilities and one of them is to teach Tiana. Make sure she fits in and after that she have to decide if she stays or if she.. “  
“if she's decided to live as a mutt. But you left out the one important thing. What do you want?”  
“it's not about what I want. It's about what's best for her. “  
“And that my friend is you. What did you say years ago how did you know that I was truly in love?”  
“I said I saw it in your eyes. I could see your bond. “  
“yeha you know I always asked me how this would look like. And you know what I know now. I saw it yesterday when you both looked at each others eyes. I saw it in your eyes and I saw it in her eyes too. And trust me she is more then trying to live and love and I think here is the only place where she could maybe start healing. And she deserves it more then any of us but you deserve it too maybe you need it even more then any of us.”  
Jeremy looked at his friend. He rubbed his nose with his fingers and took a deep breath.   
“I don't know what to do Tonio. And that fears me. “  
“of course it fears you you're in love my fried. Remember how I was? “  
He Kew Jeremy remembered cause he smiled.   
“maybe you're right. “  
“cause I'm right Jeremy and you know that all by long you just wanted to hear it from someone other then yourself. And that my friend is why you are our alpha. You always try to see all sides even if emotions involved.”  
They both smiled and Jeremy took a sip of his tea and Antonio from his coffee.


	8. Talking

When I woke up again I was laying on my belly. I blinked a few times till I opened my eyes. I smelled Jeremy not only from his shirt but in the sheets too. His smell was everywhere I smiled und rolled to my back. I looked at the ceiling and started stretching.   
I put on shorts and put my hair over my right shoulder. I opened the door and started to get downstairs everyone seemed to be still asleep. I could hear voices in the kitchen. So I followed them. Jeremy and Antonio seemed to be awake. I stopped in front of the door.   
“you may come in or you can stay outside “  
I could hear Jeremys voice and chuckled then I opened the door. 

Jeremy and Antonio had started chatting about pack business when they both heard and smell Tiana coming. That she stopped in front of the door surprised him. Only the others in the pack did that when they knew he was talking to someone. Was it instinct or was she afraid? When she came into the room he knew she wasn't afraid. She looked beautiful and like she had a good sleep after all. He realized she was still wearing his shirt but she carried shorts underneath what let him let out a breath he was holding. He heard her chuckle.   
“did you really thought I would just came downstairs like I sleep. I'm not an animal. “  
That's when Antonio started to chuckle.   
“you're realizing that's not a good comparison do you. “  
She started laughing and then came to Antonios wide open arms.   
“good morning Tiana. How did you sleep? “  
She hugged him back and nuzzled a little at his neck. He hold her a few moments smiling.   
“good morning Antonio. I slept well thank you. And thanks for last evening it meant a lot. “  
He stroke over her head   
“it's okay Tiana nothing to thank for. “  
She smiled at him and got closer to Jeremy but when she was in front of him she stopped like she was unsure of what to do or what she was allowed to do.   
Jeremy looked her up and hold his hand to her she took it and came nearer. His free hand clapping short on his leg. She understood and sit down and then surprised him when she kissed him.   
“good morning. “  
She whispered at his lips. He chuckled and kissed her back.   
“good morning to you too. “  
She smiled and put her head at his neck and started sniffing a little.   
“are you okay? “  
Jeremy asked her a little curious. She nodded but didn't put her head away. His arm came around her holding her to him. Realizing that she just may need this.   
Antonio smiled at this picture he was finishing the breakfast. 

When she stood up again Jeremy felt like something was missing. He followed her with his eyes. She helped herself to a coffee and came back to Jeremy and sitting down on his lap again.   
“so what is up for today? “  
She asked them both leaning back against Jeremy.   
“first of all breakfast. After that you'll train with the others. We need to know how good you can fight. After that you'll be with Antonio and go throu history and the rules. “  
She nodded and then asked.   
“so the others still asleep? Are you two always the first ones to be up? “  
They both laughed.   
“no not always but most of the time. How is it that you are awake I guessed you liked to sleep long. “  
Now she laughed   
“and you're right Antonio I love to sleep when I can. But I felt lonely after Jeremy left so I decided I could also be awake and with him then sleeping and be alone. “  
She was a little uneasy cause she didn't know if Jeremy was okay with her open words towards Antonio.   
Jeremy kissed her shoulder and wisperd to her ear.   
“it's okay. You don't have to hold back if you don't want to.”  
He could sense that she was happy about his words.   
“so then I should go change. I'm not fighting as long as I didn't had time to change. It's safer trust me. “  
Jeremy and Antonio looked at her both a little surprised.   
“you have to change so soon again? “  
She looked at them shrugging her shoulders.   
“hy it's the first time I stayed that long in human form for month. Nearly a year if I'm correct. Made it a lot easier to stay hidden. “  
They looked at her. Jeremy kissed her neck soft.  
“go upstairs and change I'll go with you. “  
She looked at him with a grin. Then sho got up but hold his hand.   
“your not gonna come upstairs with me? You're afraid I would do something to you? “  
Jeremy swallowed and his eyes got small. A low growl formed in his throat. But he stood up and followed her. When they were back at his room he pushed her against the wall a little. Her eyes grow wide with surprise and Lust. He let her go but still with her back on the wall.   
“don't do this in front of others. “  
“what do you mean? “  
Her breath hitched and she licked her lips. Her eyes wandered over his body.   
“Tiana stop it. I mean it. Is this you wolf trying to get out? “  
She looked back at his eyes.   
“no it's you idiot. You're make me this needy. I have the choice between jump you or change. So I have to change even if I don't jump you so I'm gonna change. Two problems cleaned with one solution “

Jeremy looked her up. She made it not easy for him. He could smell that something changed in her smell. He realized the soft layer sweat on her body. He saw her dialed pupils her breast which moved faster down and up. And he realized that he couldn't stand this. His eyes wandering over her body giving her goosebumps. She bared her neck to him and as he took a sniff hit hit him like a shock. He couldn't take his hands off her. His hands gripped her hips. And he hissed her. She kissed him back roughly and needy. But the kiss let her forget and she relaxed and she came back to normal.   
Jeremy could think more clearly then before and he started to smile.   
“why didn't you say that you really like sex and I mean you really… “  
“I thought I could hide it longer. I was scared you would reject me. I didn't want you to see… “  
“hy its okay. Look at me I'm not rejecting you. And I won't do so. But can you slow down? It's really not easy when the only thing I can smell is how needy you are. “  
She bit his lip.   
“I'm sorry”  
“nothing to be sorry about. But I have to know things like this so are there any other surprises waiting for me? “  
She looked at him a soft smile on her lips.   
“I'll have bad days and I mean really bad. I'm stuck with pain or memories. I just want to be alone. Normally at those days I'm in my wolf Form. It makes it easier to deal with. I love to hear music and dance to it. I sleep naked. I love having sex. I love to hug people I enjoy body contact more since I was bitten but I love it with the right people. I like to show my affection in every possible way and I absolutely love kissing you. “  
He was more then surprised cause she also answered truly as far as he knows. She looked a little shy at him. Feeling vulnerable but relaxed too.   
“okay good to know. I think we can find a way. Thanks that you're so open about this. “  
“why should I hide it from you. Ou would just have to ask me and I would answer trust me. Till know you didn't hurt me or lied to me so no reason for me to do something like this. “  
He kissed her again soft and carefully. She responded immediately.


	9. Chapter 9

“you don't have to change too Jeremy. Just walk me out. “  
He chuckled and looked at her.   
“you mean like a dog? With a collar and a leash? “  
A short glimpse in her eyes told him that this comment hit something. She smiled but it didn't made it to her eyes.   
“you won't need them I'll follow your without it. “  
She wanted to past him but he hold her back.   
“Tiana I'm sorry. I can see that I have upset you with this comment I'm sorry I didn't mean to… “  
“it was the brother of my stepfather who wanted me to be like a dog. He treated me as one. But unfortunately he seemed to like have sex with his human animals even if they didn't want it. Maybe then he even enjoyed it more. He said ones he loved the struggling and the pleases. So when you just made this comment I assumed maybe you… “  
“no never gosh no. Tiana look into my eyes. Yes like this look into them. I would never do something like that to you. And I also would never allow this to ever happen again you hear me. You're safe with me I'll show you that okay.”  
She nodded and he brushed her tears away. He kissed her slow. Not on the forehead like he would do with the rest of the pack. He kissed her on her lips and felt how she melted into his arms and he just hold her and let her cry.   
When she stopped crying she kissed his neck. Then she got away from him and started undressing. He sit down on the bad and observed her. She got to her knees and started changing. She didn't made a lot of sound he realized what ment she had to handle a lot of pain. When she was finished her shining black wolf was standing in front of him.   
She came to him and nudged his tight. He petted her head and started scratching behind her ears. She started to purr and pushed herself into his touch.   
“come on then we're gonna go outside. “  
She yelped a little and her tail started wagging. He laughed and opened the door for her. She was downstairs in no moment and was waiting for him to come too. He lead her throu the kitchen to the backdoor but she stopped by Antonios side and pushed herself against him make him pet her. He laughed at her actions ans looked at Jeremy.   
“looks like we will have a lots of walks the next few days I suspect if she preferres to walk like this. “  
She looked at both of them a soft snorting like a laugh came out of her throat.   
Jeremy opened the door for her and let her out and followed. 

When all the others woke up and got to the kitchen they where surprised that Jeremy wasn't there.   
“dad where is Jeremy. Came something up? “  
Nick looked at his father and pushed his hands throu his face. Still looking sleepy.   
“no he's out with Tiana she needed a run so he went out with her. “  
“so soon?”  
Where the only words that came from Clay. All of them looked at him.   
“what? Can't I ask why? “  
Clay got his hands up questioning   
“normally you're not the one whos asking that kind of question first darling. “  
Elena answered. Clay shrugged his shoulders.   
“she stayed the most time of the last year in her wolf Form so I think she needs time to adjust. “  
Clays head got up.   
“she stayed in her wolf Form for nearly a year? Now I wanna get to know her better. “  
He got a claps from Elena on his shoulder. But she laughed.   
“no I really mean it.”  
“they'll be back soon. So we'll wait. “

When ty came back Tiana had run a lot and had played with Jeremy. He scratched her belly a few times wann she was laying on her back. Her tongue hang out when she entered throu the open door. They all looked at her and Jeremy. He smiled and laughed and seemed at ease and he looked happy. Her tail wagged and she looked at everyone then she run away upstairs.   
When she came back all of them where sitting at the table. She was fully dressed in jeans and Jeremys shirt. Her hair pulled up in a bun. Jeremy smiled at her and she sit down between Antonio and Nick.   
They talked over the breakfast then they all got up. 

“soo Clay you're up for a fight? “  
“to kick your ass of course Nicky.”  
“and who fights with me? “  
Tiana asked and looked at them.   
“I think you'll fight one after one. Sound good? “  
Clay answered. She nodded and followed them outside. First they watch Elena and nick fight then clay told Logan to fight with Tiana. But Logan didn't even had a good chance to hid her cause evertime he blogged him or send him to the floor. Then clay let fight nick against her. She kicked his ass too. Even Elena couldn't really got her. Then Clay stepped forward. Tiana rolled her shoulders and they both started to dance around each other. Clay attacked her first. They wrestling and they both enjoyed it. 

When Clay and Tiana started to fight everyone started looking at them. Even Antonio came outside and watched. They didn't even seem to realized that their where watched.   
Jeremy watched from inside and liked what he saw.   
Clay and Tiana where laying on the ground both laughing. They where curled around each other. Smell at each others neck for a few minutes till their started wrestling again and laughing then they stopped. Laying in each other's arms and laughing. 

“so wanna catch up your breath and then try me? “  
Antonio asked her when she was standing again. He startet to roll up his sleeves.   
“wow this will get a really show. We should call Jeremy he would enjoy the show. “  
“am already here. “  
They jumped a little at Jeremys voice. Clay came back and left the place for Antonio. Who stepped forward and looked at Tiana. She still smiled.   
“always up for a good fight. Even if I get my ass kicked. “  
Antonio laughed and they started. First it goes back and forth the she was laying on the ground but came back and landed a few punches wich send Antonio backwards. But she hold up a hand   
“stop… too much adrenaline going to change if I don't stop. You're really kicked my ass enough for my trained instincts to kick in wich isn't the best when you're a wolf how's change triggered by strong emotions or pressure. “  
They all waited till she seemed fine again.   
“maybe I had enough for today if that's ok? “  
“of course you obviously can fight. Know come here. “  
Antonio opened his arms and she came willingly to him and let him hug her. He hold her head with one hand and the other on her back like he did with nick when he was younger or Logan or Clay. It was the father inside of him.

When they all got back into house everyone got to shower so Tiana stayed till everyone was upstairs. She knew Jeremy was in the living room so she walked into the room.


	10. Chapter 10

When she came into the room when everyone got upstairs Jeremy looked questioning at her. He was leaning at his desk his arms crossed over his chest.   
“did I hurt Antonio? I hold back I swear. I just wanted him away from me if I couldn't handle it. I didn't wanted to hurt him. “  
She looked upset and he could smell she was distressed. She came nearer and stopped in front of him. Her big eyes locked with his. He opened his arms and she came into them.   
“you didn't hurt him. Tonio can handle a lot more. You did well. You called it of when it was too much. You know your limits that's important”  
She snuggled into him and buried her nose at his neck. His smell calmed her and she started relaxing again. He had realized that her actions had more with a wolf in common. More then any of them but he assumed that maybe it was because she lived so long as a wolf. Her instincts where strong.   
At that moment she started licking his neck. His body got stiff. What was she doing? She licked again he tried to move but couldn't. She stopped and looked back at him.   
“what did you just do? “  
She looked at him. Taking her arms around him she answered.   
“I just needed to do it. I can't really explain its since I met you every time I'm out of my comfy zone the only thing my instincts tells me to be with you. Feel, smell and taste you. Its like my body knows that you give me back my comfort.”  
She still looked at him. His eyes shined a moment.   
“wait. Are you bonding with me? “  
“am I? I don't even know what you mean. “  
He looked at her saw her glassy eyes. Hell yeha she was going to start bonding if he didn't stop this.   
“Tiana you need to listen ok. You need to stay away from me for a few days you hear me. If not you would bond with me even if you don't really want it. “  
She let out a whine at his word that was sharp in his ears and got so deep into him that it shook him a little.   
“I can't Jeremy it hurts even thinking about it. “  
Her voice pinched in his ears and head. It hurts a lot. Then he realized that this where her feelings. Her hurt. Then he realized that she must have started bonded with him only it must have started before. He put her head back at his neck and she started licking again and calmed down. He let ou a breath.   
“you should shower then we eat and then you'll be with Antonio okay? “  
She nodded and started moving. He hold her back and brought her back to his arms. He kissed her long and he could feel how her fears faded. He smiled and kissed her again. Then he let her go. 

When Tiana left the room Jeremy shook his head. What was he doing? They knew each other since yesterday. On the other side it felt so right. As if things switched back together. And he was happy with her. Her more likely wolfs actions made her even more attractive to him. She seemed so natural it wasn't a mask. And she would be the second female wolf. And again he wouldn't just have one female in his pack but two. His position in the council would be stronger then ever. Maybe they can find out more about how female wolfs. He would never allow experiments but he would write it down maybe. 

When I was in the shower I started thinking. It was as if I was a different person since yesterday. Normally my memories always came throu or my experience everything. But here I only had these few moments when they where triggered but not because they just where there. I put my forehead against the wall and let the water run over my body. And there was Jeremy too. What the hell was happening with me? And why did I felt safe with him even here all the others. I didn't even know them for more then a day but they all felt like close friends. I shook my head. Then I heard a voice but it doesn't came from outside. She needs to be a secret to all of them. No one can ever know about her. They would kill her or they would take her freedom away forever. Miranda banned her wolf Gen but our grandsisters abilitys will grow and if she ever be bitten her full potential will be freed. I only can hope that she won't be alone in this time and maybe she'll have a life again. Maybe she'll find her mate and a pack. And maybe one day she'll came back here where she was born. My vision changed and I saw up into eyes like mine. But my wols eys. A women looked at me tears in her eyes but a true loving smile. She gave me away into the arms of another person it was Mike but so much younger but looked the same. I'll bring her away and maybe one day will be able to find her again. Then the women ran away I followed her with my eyes and realized that I was looking from the door of Stonehaven after her. The backdoor to the kitchen. And then I was running too. Mike run away with me he was extremely fast. Then I was back in the shower again. I was dizzy and my vision started to blurr. Then I realized the smell and taste of blood. I screamed.

Tianas scream hot Jeremy up in no moment he was on his feet and sprinting up the stairs. Jeremy run into his room and saw her in the shower blood dripping from her nose mixed with water. He shut down the water with the other hand he got a towel around her lifting her up into his arms. Sitting down with her Antonio was at his side with another little towel to stop the bleeding which seemed to stop at the moment Jeremy touched her cheek. Antonio took away the towel and looked at Tiana. Her eyes closed she looked also pale.   
“I'll stay with her for the rest of the day. “  
Jeremy said and his words didn't allow anything other. Clay once called it his alpha voice. Everyone got out again and Antonio closed the door. Now in front of him standing four questioning looking wolfs.   
“what was that? “  
Nick asked first.   
“they'll tell us as soon as they know I suppose. For kow we should continue and bring them something to eat. “  
“so we're not talking about how she got better in the exact moment when Jeremy touched her cheek? “  
Elena asked. Antonio looked at her. Then all of them looked at Antonio too.   
“no we're not talking about it cause we don't know anything about it. No go she'll be fine. “  
They started walking only Clay stayed.   
“I'll wait here I feel I have to don't want to leave her. “  
Antonio nodded and then left. Clay sit down and leaned against the wall.


	11. Chapter 11

Jeremy had started to dry her. She was now sitting on the bed wrapped in a blanket still shivering a little.   
He'd undressed his wet clothes and changed into pants. He looked at her she hadn't spoken one word. He started rubbing her hair with a towel she didn't even look at him. He put his fingers under her chin and made er look up.   
It was as if he would look into the eyes of someone who is lost. He didn't even know if she really was back with him.   
“hy it's OK Tiana you hear me. Tell me what happened. “  
She looked at him but didn't reacted to any of his words. He gave a little more push to her chin but her look didn't change. He cupped her face with his hands   
“I'm here ok. What do you need? “  
He asked he felt her hand moving to his arm. Her fingers moved over his skin. It send shivers over his skin.   
“can you just be there lay down with me and hold me? I don't want to be alone anymore never ever again. “  
Her body started to get his color back. He picked her up and layed down with her on the bed. She tossed away the towel and curled herself into him. He hold er against him and pushed one hand throu her hair.   
“it was like I was back remembering something I'd never remembered before and my memories are always there. Photografic memories you know. It was like a thought block was gone. “  
He listened to her. But didn't really understand what she meant. He just hold her. She closed her eyes again and covered her face on his shoulder. He wasn't sure what was wrong with her. She seemed confused but not angry or feared. He couldn't quite find out what it was but something had changed and he wasn't sure if it was good or bad or neither. 

A little time past till Jeremy started to uncurl her bode from his.   
“what are you doing? “  
She tried to curl herself around him again. He smiled and chuckled.   
“I'm gonna bring up something to eat. And I'll tell the others not to worry. And since Clay is sitting in front of my room I could ask him to keep you company till I'm back. “  
She rolled on her back and looked at him with a smile.   
“ok. I think I should take on some clothes right?”  
He shook his head laughing and stood up.   
“yes you are supposed to take on clothes if you want Clay to be here with you.”  
She let out her breath loud. He looked at her with one brow up in the air. She followed his movements when he started to dress himself. When he started buttoning up his shirt she was right in front of him stopping his hands. He looked at her questioning. She grinned and began to button him up. Then her hands moved to the back of his neck. Her fingers brushed over his skin there and she smiled.   
“thank you for not telling me I'm creepy. I know my words weren't really helpful and… “  
She couldn't finish cause he kissed her. She kissed back and pressed herself against his body. A low growl formed in his throat and she grinned. Then she let him go and started do dress into pants and put on an bra and a shirt, this time not one of his shirts. He smiled at her.   
“I don't have to stay in bed you know? Maybe time with Antonio and his lessons will help more? “  
He was surprised but nodded then.   
“if you're up for it then ok. But you don't have to. “  
She nodded.   
“I'll come downstairs then with clay ok? “  
He smiled and nodded then he left her. She was brushing her hair and get them into a bun again.   
When Jeremy opened the door Clay was up on his feet looking at his alpha and father.   
“how is she? Something I can do? “  
Jeremy looked at Clay and could see his concern. Normally it was Clay who needed the most time to get personal with someone even if it was someone like Tiana who would maybe be part of the pack.   
“she's OK. Just a little scared I think. She wants to see you. “  
Clay looked surprised but nodded.   
“you may go. When she's finished you should come downstairs she needs to eat. “  
Clay nodded again. Jeremy put his hand on clays shoulder and gave it a little nod. A smile on his face.   
“thank you clay for being there. “  
Clay smiled and then nocked on the door. After he heard her voice he opened the door. 

“hy are you OK? “  
Clay asked she looked at him and her eyes sparkled and she came direktly to him and put her arms around him. He was a little surprised but put his arms around her too after a few seconds. He wanted to shield her and protect her. His instincts to be her protector and keep her safe was strong. They sniffed at each others necks. She inhaled his smell it made her comfy not like Jeremy but Clay calmed her down. He was strong and she trusted him that he was able to protect her. He hold her tight and kissed her head.   
“let's go eat something.. “  
She nodded and then they where on the way downstairs.


	12. Bonding

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Explizit sexual contains

After dinner Logan said his goodbye. He was heeding back to Toronto with Elena and Clay. That would left Jeremy Antonio Nick and Tiana back at Stonehaven.   
They hugged and said their goodbyes to them. Nick was going out again and Tiana had asked to be alone in her room.   
That left Antonio and Jeremy in the living room. Both reading at the fireplace. Till Antonio started talking.   
“you know what. You remember Michael Tolan? He was a pack member but when your father took over the lead one night he just disappeared. I've never told anybody about it but I saw him that night. I saw him meeting with Yelena and her girl. You remember her? She was one of the members girl. She was a very strange young women. She lived in the woods and only had contact to Miranda the book sells lady from the store in the city. Tiana is Yelenas daughter. And I think we could be able to learn more about who she really is. I found out where Miranda lives. Tiana told me about her memory she had a backflesh from in the shower sooner. So I asked her about Mike's real name and when she told me I remembered. “  
Jeremy looked at his friend and listened. And he remembered. Michael was a good packmember he remembered. And he also remembered the young woman. Yelena he had seen her a few times. Jaremy had laid down the book he was reading.   
“so Tianas father was a wolf then. Does she know anything about it? Did more memories came back? “  
Antonio shook his head.   
“nothing more then what happened sooner. She didn't told me if she had more.”  
Jeremy nodded short. The book lay next to him but was now closed. He pushed his hands throu his hair and took a few deep breaths. Antonio had layed down his book too.   
“so when will you tell her? “  
He looked at his friend. Jeremy eyes are closed by now his elbows on his knees and his head in his hands.   
“I don't know. Maybe in a few days. I want you to meet with Miranda and find out as much as you can. Take nick with you. “  
Antonio nodded. He knew his alpha would wanna find out more.   
“you two should use the alone time for your bond to firm. “  
It was more like a fact but Antonio wanted to make sure that Jeremy would allow himself to take this time for his own and for Tiana.   
“Tonio are you trying to tell me I should make more time for her? “  
Antonio laughed.   
“maybe. But you should remember she'll always need special attention from you. She need more then Jeremy Danvers the alpha. She'll need a lot more of you then even Clay at the beginning. She'll need you as the man she's falling deeply into love with. “  
“so you're gonna give me relationship advice know? “  
Jeremy chuckled. They both knew that Antonio was right and Jeremy knew that if he did something wrong Antonio would tell him. Their friendship was stronger then the most. They both knew that if Malcom hadn't been alpha that after Antonios dad retirement he would have become alpha and not Jeremy. They also both knew that Antonio never wanted to be alpha since he was a young man. So he'd became Jeremys right hand. 

Antonio had left an hour ago and know the house was quiet again. He could here Tiana upstairs when she walked throu the room. He stood up and put out the fire then go walked upstairs. Tianas room was next to his and he knocked at her door. She didn't answer but he could hear her inside. He opened the door and saw her standing in front of a picture she was drawing. Only black and white but what he could see was beautiful. She had headphones on her ears and danced while she was drawing. She stopped and turned around a smile on her face when she looked at his face. She put down the headphones.   
“hy sorry didn't hear you.”  
“its ok. So you're a painter too? “  
She laughed and shook her head.   
“no I'm only drawing. Never worked with colors or anything other then a pen. So who's painting here? “  
Now it was Jeremy who laughed.   
“I'm a painter. Most of the paintings here are my own. “  
Her eyes got wide and a little bit darker.   
“oh my…. TheThe paintings are wonderful. I love them. So the wolf theme in the living room you did it? “  
“yes. I've painted it after I got alpha of the pack.”  
She took his hand and showed him her drawing. There where six wolfs and Jeremy realized that he recognized every one of them. It was the pack and Tianas wolf. Her wolf was laying on her side her snout on Jeremys wolfs paws his head over hers. Elena and Clay where curled around each other and Logan and nick looked like they where playing. Antonios wolf was laying on the other side from Tianas wolf. Her work was really good he figured and took the drawing in.   
“so that's how you see us all? “  
She nodded and looked with him on her work. They where still holding hands. She let her fingers slide between his and brushed with her thumb over his skin.   
He smiled and hold their hands up and kissed hers. She seemed a little shy and he was curious about it.   
“what is it? “  
“I've never shown my work to anyone other then Mike or my team. It's private you know something where I can put my emotions and feelings in. So it's a little hard to just let people in.”

Now he understood why she was a little uneasy at first. He brought her into his arms und hugged her. Smelling her sent an took a deep breath of it. When his nose was at her neck she titled her head so he had more access. He sniffed again and she shivered he saw the goosebumps on her skin. He licked the spot to taste her. She tasted sweet to him and he wanted more of that more of her. He kissed her skin there and felt her shiver saw her hear stand up felt her heart beat rise up felt how she got warm. He smelled the change in her sent. Her throat made a sound like she was purring. He took her face in his hands and looked at her. Her eyes where dark from her lust and sparkling. He knew she saw the same desire in his own eyes. He kissed her one hand at the back of her neck the other sliding down to the middle of her back. 

She kissed him back her hands sliding down over his chest to his pants where she stopped when a low growl formed in his throat. Like a warning. She hissed when his hand moved from her back to one of her breasts. He cupped her breast gentle but with a soft push. He could feel her nippel getting hard. A soft and beautiful whine left her throat when he pinched her nippel between his fingers. She kissed him again cupping his butt with her hands. His hand gripped her hair and gave it a little push so she bared her throat to him and he started kissing her skin. Licking and kissing her skin again and again she started to roll her hips against his. Then he moved them pressing her against the wall and kissing her again. She started to unbotten his vest and he took it of while she unbottend his shirt. She ran her fingers over his chest. He lost the shirt to. When she started to pull at her shirt he took her wrists and pushed them up over her head. He looked at her eyes then he kissed her. He put her wrists in one of his hands still holding them up over her head. His other hand moved under her shirt tickling her skin there. She hissed again and a soft lustful sound got over her lips. He cupped her other breast and hardened his grip a little wich made her move her body and his name came like a whisper over her lips. Oh yes he liked that. Hearing her say his name this way. He started undressing her. When she was now half naked in front of him he took his time to admire her. Her eyes where closed and she was breathing heavily. He started kissing her breast and kneading her other. She whimped and was biting on her bottomlip. He sucked at her hard nippel and made her scream a little. A growl formed in his throat. He wanted her. He just lifted her up at the wall she understood and hooked her legs around him feeling his desire through his pants. Her arms around his neck.   
He opened the middle door to his own room and carried her to his bed laying her down. She looked up at him moving her hips under him making him growl and biting down on her shoulder a little. Her hand moved to his hair bringing him to her mouth to kiss him. Her other hand was cupping his length throu his pants.   
He opened her pants and tossed them away. She could feel her core getting more and more wet. A soft needy howl came from her throat and her smell hit Jeremy like a wave of sweetness. He started kissing down her body. She was looking at him one hand still in his hairs. He could smell her and it made him even harder. He kissed her core still with her panties on. Her back arched up and her smell made him dizzy. He had never experienced something like this ever before. He put his fingers under her panties und pushed them down. His fingers slide over her skin of her legs. She moaned and then he slide his tongue between her folds. She moaned even harder gripping his hair firmly. He started licking her tasting her. She already was wet and he started sucking her. She pushed her hips up to his mouth he had a firm grip on her hips now holding her down with strong arms. Her other hand balled the sheets. 

He began to thrust his tongue into her. She gasped and a high whimp came out of her mouth. He liked it how she responded to him and his movements. He made her come only with a few more strokes of his thumb over her klit. Her hole body curled up and she couldn't even scream. Now she was laying there her skin wt from her sweat. Her eyes glassy her face flushed like her hole body. Shivering with every touch. He let her come down and catch her breath. Then he kissed her. She licked his lips to taste herself an him. Then she started unbotten his pants. He removed them and she gripped his length with her hand. He groaned and pushed into her hand. She got up and rolled them over. She kissed him and started going down. Kissing his chest and belly. Her hands massaging his tights. Then she started kissing up his length now it was him who hissed and groaned. Then she put her mouth around him and started sucking him down deep into her throat. Jeremy tried to hold back his instinct to thrust up into her mouth. She swallowed and his head flew back. Then she released him and came back to kiss him. Know he rolled them back over. She rolled her hips at him to tell him she wanted him. He put himself at her entrance and pushed into her. She cried out into his mouth. After a few seconds he started moving. He thrusted into her. Her hands on his back scratching. He got harder in his movements and she responded directly with sounds of pleasure. When she came again her muscles made him come only a few seconds after her. He hold himself up while he was pumping his cum into her. He wanted to pill out but her shivering hand stopped his butt. So he stayed a little longer looking at her beauty. When she led go of him he pulled out and rolled to his side. She curled herself half over him and places soft kisses on his chest. He let his fingers run through her hair. His other hand gripped the sheets and pulled them over the both of them. 

After a few moments she got him a second befor falling asleep with her words. Still but so powerful.   
“I love you Jeremy Danvers and I accept you as my mate and my alpha if you want me. “  
He swallowed hard but responded immediately like acting on instinct.   
“I love you too Tiana Coleman and I accept you as my mate and a member of my pack. “  
He felt energy rolling though him. And something like a link was starting he could feel Tiana knew what she was feeling connected with her formed their bond. They looked at each others eyes and then kissed slowly.   
“we have to tell the others. “  
She wisperd half asleep.   
“they're already knew my love. “  
She smiled and then got to sleep. He fall asleep soon after her.


	13. Chapter 13

I didn't know why I woke up but I was awake like I was shocked or something. My senses were alarmed so I sniffed the air. Jeremys sent blocked most of all the others. I focused of the sounds around me. That's when I heard it. I was up sitting in the bed. I pushed Jeremys shoulder. He now was awake too.   
“someone is out there Jeremy. “  
I didn't know why I wisperd but he was straight awake now too. Maybe it was instinct that his arm was now in front of me like he wanted to protect me and put himself in front of me. There he was the alpha in him. He must have heard it too by know. With the next sound we both got up. I had his pants in my hand and he mine so we switched and put them on. I pulled a shirt from the bag und put it over my head. Jeremy had a shirt on too. I didn't know how but he had shoes on and was on his way out. I slipped into shoes myself and was back on his heels.   
“what are you doing Tiana? You stay here. “  
I looked at him and shook my head.   
“you could be in danger Jeremy. I can't stay back. “  
A quiet whimper came from my throat didn't he now? How could he even think I would let him go outside by himself. In that moment Antonio came downstairs too.   
“it comes from the front gate. Antonio take the left side. Tiana you take the right. If I tell you to run you will run understand? You'll follow my commands. “  
I nodded and put my head down in submission to show him I understood and would follow. Antonio nodded and we got out.   
I took the right side but had my eyes on Jeremy too. The smell was clear it was another wolf no two other wolfs. One had the smell of the pack on him but I didn't recognize the smell. The other I didn't know too.   
We heard a fight and I saw Jeremy running so I run too. Then I saw them a read head man was fighting off a man who looked like a bulldog I thought.   
“Jeremy there are more”   
The redhead called to Jeremy. My neck hair stand up then I sensed the others three more. They had blocked their smell but not good enough for my tensed nose. Jeremy snapped the neck of the attacker. Then I saw them coming. One was caught by Antonio the other two attacked Jeremy.   
That was when it happened. A loud growl came from my throat and I was running didn't even realize that the attacker had stopped for a few seconds like the others too. I speed up faster then ever I could remember and then I jumped up from running and landed on one of the two snapped his neck pushed him while snapping his head away from me and landed on my knees and hands. A loud dangerous growl in my throat. The last one stopped and looked shocked at all of us but the terrified look that landed on my. I could feel the adrenaline in my venes. Everything in me was on attack modus. Like I was back in the fights. But more dangerous then before. They attacked a pack member their attacked my mate and my alpha. I didn't wanted anything more then rip his throat out and burn his body.   
A soft but firm grip on my shoulder let me snap around back at my feet facing Jeremy.   
“stop Tiana. See he will be punished but I want answers first you understand I need him alive. “  
His voice was absolutely commanding. Slowly I calmed down put my head down. His hand know soft brushing over my hair. I let out a breath and then turned around and gripped the man at his neck forcing him to bare his neck deeper.   
“I'll get you all the answers you want. I know how to make others talk. That's my profession something I am still very good at. “  
My voice was deeper then normal hand I felt the good dark feeling of knowing what would come.   
Jeremy Antonio and the Red head looked at me. It took Jeremy some time till he speak.   
“you'll bring him downstairs with Antonio. I'll look after Peter. You'll put him in the cage and leef him there understood. “  
I nodded. I could wait cause I knew what would came next. On the way back to the house I could sense the tense in the air. We brought him in the cage and locked him up. I left cause I didn't wanted to stay in this stage of myself. I got up to Jeremys room and curled myself together on the bed. 

Jeremy followed them with his eyes before bringing Peter up to the medroom and took care of his wounds.   
“what the hell was that Jeremy? Is that her? Holy she feared the crap out of me. I really thought she would pull him in pieces if you didn't stop her. “  
Jeremy looked Peter up and nodded then.   
“yes you just met Tiana. She isn't in that kind of stage normally. She saw a threat to the pack and then a threat to myself. She was a soldier so I think this maybe triggered something. But this later now come here.”  
Jeremy opened his arms and they hugged. Peter had wanted to arrive in the morning cause Antonio had called him back from his tour. Jeremy had called him before to tell him about the new wolf. But he didn't had expected that. Even then he had started to like her from the moment he saw who she was.   
Then Jeremy stiffed und took a deep breath. He could smell a strong taste of distress and fear and it was coming from Tiana.   
“Jeremy what is it are there more? “  
“no. We'll talk later. You should rest. Like the rest of us. If Antonio asks I'll be with Tiana I think she shouldn't be alone right now. “  
Peter nodded and Jeremy left. He had washed his hands and get the blood away. The door to his room wasn't closed. He entered and saw her. His heart seemed to stopped. And he had the huge want to just hold her in his arms. She was laying there like a wolf curled up afraid of everything and everyone.   
“Tiana ist ok remember? You're safe my love. “  
A high whimp came out of her throat. He hissed in pain from that sound.   
“Tiana please stop. You're safe I promise nothing can happen you hear me. “  
He sit down beside her and brushed over her head. Then it was like a little wave of emotions rolling through him. She was afraid deep inside of something but there so much barriers above it all.   
“I know you're angry I'm sorry Jeremy I didn't thought this would come through again so soon. I lost control… “  
Her voice was shaking he couldn't hold back and he just moved her into his arms. Hold her tight.   
“I'm not angry. It's not you're fault. You where protecting the pack and me. I understand that and you are still a soldier and you still dealing with a lot. But you're not alone anymore remember? You have a pack now and we're mates my love. Nothings gonna change that. “  
He made small circles on her back with one of his hands. His other cupped her chin gently and brought her lips up to his.   
It was a soft lovingly kiss. No rush or need for taking it faster. And she responded her lips against his made his words come through. Her eyes where closed and she melter into him and this kiss.


	14. Chapter 14

Jeremy really didn't know what to think of what happened out there. The change in Tiana and how he found her on his bed. He knew now that she hide something. And that that something was a lot worse then what she had told him till now. She didn't just was a soldier like she told them there was something more to that. Something she herself was afraid of.   
They where laying on the bed. Her back to his chest his arm wrapped around her belly. He knew she was awake and that she knew he knew.   
“you're right. I didn't told you exactly what kind of soldier I was. You assumed but now you knew that there is more and you're right. Me and my team we where specialists in finding persons who where assumed to have important informations. We tracked them after making sure they had these informations. We got them and then made them tell us what they knew. We all did what we had to to get that information. Torture was one of my specialties because I knew from experience what torture is doing to a person. Because I knew that there are different kinds of torture which also have different effects on a person. We knew all why we did what we did but did it made us happy? Not really no. That night when Mike bit me he told me to leave this life behind. He made me swear to make a complete new start. He made me promise to never go back to what we did. I broke that promise too out there. I thought I really could just move on have another life a life where I'm not a slave of myself. But know I think that maybe I will never be able to have that kind of life no matter how much I want it. “  
Her voice was normal again. Her word seemed hard to him but also true. He searched for one of her hands and hold it.   
“you can still have another life. A life where you can be yourself and you're loved. You're not alone anymore you don't have to this again. You can change that part of your life. What ever you did in your past you did in your past. Yes it may effect you in your present life but then we'll deal with it together. You could try to change your life here if you want to. You don't have to be your old self Laya Tiana Coleman. You can just be Tiana here with us. “  
Her body was shaking slowly. He could smell her tears. He knew she was going to break down not right now but soon. And something inside of him told him that she would need the pack all of them to get through. 

He heard Antonio coming and knocking but he didn't open the door. So Jeremy decided to go by himself. When he moved away from Tiana a quiet but hight whimp came from her. He didn't want to leave her when he heard that sound. So he just called Antonio in.   
“you can come inside. “  
The door opened and Antonio saw them he had heard the sound too and his instincts wanted him to hold her tight in his arms. She really had to learn to control her voice she triggered the deepest instincts in their wolfs. He stayed at the doorframe. A look from Jeremy told him what he needed to know   
“I'll call the others in the morning telling them to come as soon as possible. “  
Jeremy nodded then he stood up one hand still at her shoulder so she wouldn't make that sound again. Then he picked her up she put her arms around his neck trying to have as much contact with him she could get. Antonio opened the middle door to Tianas room and put the sheets on her bed back. Jeremy layed her down.   
“can you both stay please? “  
Her voice was pleading and made it nearly impossible for them both to say no. The two man looked long at each other Antonio with a questioning look. Jeremy took a breath and then nodded.   
“I'll change and then came back. “  
Antonio said and left. Only a few minutes later he was back. He got to the other side of the bed and layed down beside Tiana. Know Jeremy got up and left to his room and came back and layed down on the other side. Tiana now was laying between them calming down more and more.   
It didn't take all of them long to get back to sleep. 

When Jeremy woke up he took a moment before he opened his eyes. He felt Tianas body her head at his neck her nose near the spot where his smell was the strongest. One of Antonios arms layed lose around her. He was still sleeping. Jeremy remembered that he had seen Antonio holding nick like this when ever nick had needed his father when he was afraid or felt lonely. Not only as a child but also when he was older. And he realized that maybe that was exactly what Tiana needed to. She needed a father figure who didn't tortured her someone she could always come to and get away from the world and everything what happened in there.   
He wasn't sure if he felt it or if it just looked like but he knew that their had bonded too. A completely different bond but a deep one. One he hoped would help her soul start healing. He didn't knew anyone who would be better for someone like her to be there for her then Antonio. His character was so different from each of them. One of the reasons he and Antonio had so a deep friendship. He was happy for both of them. He knew that this would also be good for Antonio he could be a father again. He knew that Antonio loved his fatherhood. He smiled and began slowly to move. Tiana moved too she rolled over under Antonios arm and buried her head at his shoulder inhaling his smell. Antonios arm adjusted his position around her and they both didn't wake up.   
Jeremy left and got back to his room closing the the door behind him. He undressed himself and started changing. Then he left in his wolf form. He needed to run clear his mind and think about what need to be done next. He started checking his territory and made plans. 

Antonio woke up from some noises in the house. It was nick he was passing in front of Tianas door.   
“nick stop it and come in. “  
The door opened and he saw his son. He looked sleepy but curious. He saw Tiana in his father's arms and it was as if he was looking at himself years ago. And there their where his puppy eyes like all the others called them. Antonio smiled and shook his head.   
“come here Nicky join us. It's ok. “  
A happy smile got into nicks face and he was with three steps in front of the bed. He got into it and curled himself around Tiana too.   
“is she ok dad? Pete told me what happened I don't know why but I wanted to be there with her hold her just be there with her. “  
He felt guilty about it but he always was open with his father.   
“it's ok Nick. I think that's one of her specialty she got us all in our deepest instincts to be together. Her wolf side is very strong she needs the closeness of the pack she needs the deep connection of a bond to everyone of us. Like a wolf she needs it in body contact she need to feel it. “  
“so I'll have a sister now? “  
His voice now was hopefully. Antonio smiled and nodded.   
“I would say so yes. “  
Nick buried his nose at her neck and closed his eyes. Still asleep Tiana adjusted herself new so she had contact with both of them. A soft smile came to her lips and a light breath came out. A light purr telling how comfortable she was.   
That was when nicks eyes opened up again in surprise. He felt something like energy inside of him. A warm feeling a comfy one.   
“dad what is this feeling? “  
Antonio laughed a little he saw a light worried look in his sons eyes afraid he did something wrong passed over a line.   
“that's how she's bonding nick. Relax there is nothing wrong with it. Jeremy knows it. “  
That was all nick needed to hear he cot closer und shut his eyes again.   
Tiana started to woke up and took a deep breath before she opened her eyes looking at Antonio. Feeling nick at her back. Felt her bond to both of them.   
“good morning.. “  
She mumbled still smiling a little bit. Then she realized that Jeremy wasn't there.   
“he's out for a run. “  
Antonio answered even before she could ask.   
“I'm so sorry about… “  
Antonio put his finger over her lips.   
“not your fault principessa. We are family we'll deal with it together you know. You're not getting rid of us that easy. “  
A soft lovingly smile got to his lips. She moved closer and hold him tight. She started crying. He hold her he saw how nicks grip got a little firmer like he was trying to calm her even when he was asleep.   
“what is it? “  
Antonios voice was soft and he brushed over her head.   
“nothing its stupid. But this…. You… holding and talking to me it's just this is what I always imagined when I thought about what it would be like to have a father….. I know it's stupid and.. “  
“hy look at me Tiana. It's absolutely not stupid you hear me. You are like a daughter to me even if I just met you. If you want I could be a father to you. “  
Her eyes got wide with surprise unbelieve than changing to happiness and deep peaceful look.   
“really? It would mean so much to me to call someone like you my father. “  
He still smiled and put his forehead against hers. He kissed her on her forehead and hold her tightly. 

She got back to sleep and Antonio moved out of the bed and left Tiana and Nick alone. Tianas back was pressed against nicks chest his arm around her her arm over his. They looked like two little pups.   
Antonio left the room and made himself ready. Going downstairs to the kitchen to meet Pete with a mug of coffee in his hands and reading something on his laptop.   
“good morning Pete. Did you sleep well? “  
Pete laughed nodded and got up to embrace Antonio. They hugged and slapt each other on the back.   
“need a hand with breakfast? “  
“that would be good. So Jeremy is still out? “  
“yes he's still out. Nick and Tiana still sleeping?”  
“yeha still sleeping both of them. I see you took care of our guest downstairs. “  
Pete nodded.   
In that moment Jeremy came back. He walked upstairs. 

He showered and dressed up. He looked into Tianas room. Saw nick and her curled around each other. He smiled and observed them for a while. Then he got back downstairs to join Pete and Antonio in the kitchen. His tea already made. He took a cup and sit down and reading the newspaper and checking his mail and then his phone.   
“so when do I get to know our new packmember? “  
Pete asked working with Antonio on breakfast. Jeremy looked up a soft smile on his lips.   
“when she's woke up. At last when they smell breakfast I would say. “  
They laughed and continued. Jeremys phone rang.   
“Clay? “  
“Jeremy is Tiana ok? “  
Jeremy looked surprised.   
“why you asking? “  
“I… I don't know why. I just have this feeling that something happened… That she needs me. “  
Jeremy sighed.   
“if you and Elena can come back it would be good. And Logan too. “  
“I will start right now. Elena has to finish first but she can be back in three days. I'll call Logan from the ride. But Jeremy is she ok? “  
Jeremy could hear his concern in clays voice.   
“she'll be ok. She lost control but right now she's fine. “  
He could hear Clay getting ready.   
“be there soon see you Jeremy. “  
“stay safe Clay we'll see you soon.”  
He hung up and met Antonios eyes.   
“so Clay too? Must have happened over the fight I suspect. “  
Jeremy nodded. Pete looked questioning between them.   
“would one of you please explain what you're talking about? “  
“Tiana seems to need to bond with the pack. She's been through a lot in her past. She's going to start a different live here and for that she needs all of us. She lived in her wolf Form for nearly a year she's acting more like a wolf in everything she's doing.”  
“and I assume that you Antonio and Nick already bonded with her like Clay. This is wonderful another woman good for all of us. And from what I think she's already found her mate too? “  
They looked at Pete.   
“come on its obvious she was fine till they attacked Jeremy. She would only… “  
“Pete… “  
Pete hold up his hands smiling.   
“okay okay to soon I get it. “  
All of them smiled.


	15. Chapter 15

When I woke up again only nick was with me. I snuggled a little closer to his chest and buried my head at his shoulder. A sleepy huff came from him when he started to wake up too.   
“morning “  
He mumbled laying his arm over his eyes. I started to giggle and I saw a smile on his face. I moved and was now sitting at his side. Then the smell of food hit my nose and I was fully awake. With one jump I was out of the bed. I stopped in front of the door and looked down. That must do it I decided but my hair needed a little attention so I walked back and was starting to brush my hair. Then nick was behind me and took over and brushed my hair. It felt strange but it was comfy. When he finished I put my hair lose in a bun.   
“can we go now? “  
I asked and looked at nick.   
“hungry mhm? “”   
I nodded and he smiled. We both were barefoot and walked downstairs. 

“seems the food did the trick. “  
Antonio said when they heard Tiana and Nick coming down. Jeremy smiled and Pete laughed.   
When we entered the kitchen my eyes wandered around scanning everything. The red head now not fighting and at ease. I smiled when Antonio put his arms around me and kissed my head.   
“good morning principessa sleep well? “  
I hugged him back still smiling and nodded. My eyes found Jeremys and for a few seconds it seemed at if the time stood still.   
“am I getting a hug too or do I have to wait after breakfast? “  
I heard the red had saying. I laughed and moved away from Antonio looking at the man. He smiled fully and had his arms open. I couldn't hold back the instinct to look at Jeremy. A soft nod from him and I threw my arms around the man.   
“I'm Pete by the way. And welcome nice to meet you. “  
I laughed and then let nick and Pete say hello. My eyes where back on Jeremy unsure of what I was allowed to show. I didn't want anything more then to kiss him and be hold by him. He looked at me and hold out his hand. I came to him and took his hand. In that moment when our hands touched it was as if something flood throu me. I smiled cause it was a very good feeling a loved one and caring one. He pulled and I was now in front of him. My eyes wandered to his Lipps and back to is eyes. He pulled again with a little twist this time down now I was sitting over his lap. I moved a little so I could face him. I just looked at him. The sun in his hair his smell he seemed even a little at ease. His other hand hold my legs on his right thigh so thy be in place and I didn't slip.   
I looked at his eyes waiting for what was coming next. I didn't want to do anything cause I was afraid of stepping over a line or do something wrong. He looked at me searching then I saw he realized that I was afraid. Is eyes got soft and he cupped my face with his hand.   
“hello my dear. What do you want? “  
I looked at him his voice was soft.   
“a kiss and a hug. “  
I answered his question like a whisper only he would hear.   
“than you may get what you want my love. “  
He pulled my face a little down and kissed me. I melted into our connection it felt so good.   
“hy can we have breakfast first? I'm really hungry. “  
I heard Pete's voice I felt Jeremy smile against my Lipps. My eyes opened and I felt a little lost when Jeremy broke our kiss. His arm came around me.   
“sit down everyone. Tiana you'll sit right to me nick you'll sit beside. “  
I was a little surprised by this change. Nick smiled wide. Antonio sat left Pete beside him. Nick sat down too. I stood up and sit down on the chair. Everyone filled their plates. After Jeremy took the first bite we began to eat. 

After breakfast Jeremy got up.   
“Tiana and I have something to discuss. We'll see you later. “  
They just nodded without a question. I was just standing and didn't really knew what to do. Jeremy took my hand and gripped it soft. A short pull made me follow him. He brought me to the living room and made me sit down on the couch. I looked up at him his hand at my cheek let me shiver. I got warmer and could feel I started to get hot I could feel the sweat and the air wich now felt cool. I took a soft surprised breath. His look changed like he was trying to figure out what was happening. I licked my Lipps and felt a strong need. I imagined how it would be if my hands would start working his belt opening his pants and put them down enough to make his length visible. I wanted to please him with my mouth. I felt my nippel getting hard and I felt the hot wetness between my legs start pooling. 

Jeremy could feel how her skin got warmer and flushed. Her breath which became faster felt her body tense. Then he could smell this sweet scent he smelled the night before. It took him a few seconds to realize that she was aroused and that she was aroused by thinking about… She licked her lips again and he saw were she looked and realized that she must be thinking about giving him a blow job. He swallowed hard. He fought of the want to make it happen.   
“Tiana stop it. “  
She looked up at him he could only see her neediness her Lust and her begging eyes.   
“please.. “  
She whispered like waiting would only give her pain. She was drawing him into her eyes. It took his hole will not to just let go.   
He could hear the others and knew one of them would come any time soon. He decided fast and got her up.   
“go to my room. Now. “  
His voice was commanding and she looked like a hit puppy a low growl formed at his throat.   
“Tiana my room now. We're not staying here for this. “  
She nodded and went to the stairs he directly behind her. He could smell her arousal stronger then before. And he felt the urge to just take her. He never felt something like it before and as sure as he could be right know he knew that Tiana was doing this to him. He shut the door and pushed her against it. She huffed surprised but was silenced by his Lipps. The kiss was rough and made her grip his hips to hold on. She pulled him to her and moved her hips against his. She tried to change their position wich got them into a little struggle . They stopped at the desk. He half sit on it she let him dominate the kiss while her hand began massaging him through his pants. He growled into her mouth. One hand gripping into her hair at her back of the head. Holding her mouth in place through. She started undoing his belt and opened his pants. She started to unbutton his vest and his shirt. Her hands wandering over his chest down. He let her pull his pants down. She gripped his length with one hand and made him hiss. His free hand slipped into her pants and his fingers slipped between her folds. He was surprised how wet she already was. She pushed against his hand and started moving her hand slow. He thrusted a little into her hand. She could feel him getting harder in her hand. He pushed two fingers into her she cried out in surprise and pleasure. Her body shivert. He took his hand out of her pants and made her lick his fingers. She seemed to like it. She licked and sucked his fingers. Her eyes were closed and a soft Humm came from her when he started to push her down. She opened her eyes and followed and got down on her knees. She locked eyes with him and started sucking him. He guided her soft with his hand in her hair. He felt pleasure he never had felt before ever. No woman ever had given him a blow job like this. He moaned and enjoyed. Then he pulled her head back so she needed to release him. She looked up at him her Lipps swollen and slick. He kicked off his shoes when he made her stand up again. His pants followed. Then he gripped her and changed their position he made her bent over the desk. She could feel him through her pants. She hold herself on her hands. His hand moves from her hair to the back of her neck and he hold her in a firm grip. She let herself bent over by him and being hold. She submitted to him more then willingly. With his free hand he pulled her pants down she got out auf them when they hit the ground.   
“spare your legs. “  
She did as told directly he let his hand wander over her thigh and ass to her back sliding up her shirt. His hips pressing against her. He bent over her back and licked her neck. She purred and gave away sounds of joy and pleasure. His hand wandered back he guided himself at her entrance.   
“Relax my love. I know what you want me to do. “  
She couldn't speak she just wanted him she tried to move against him make him enter. And he did with a short but hard thrust. She cried out in pleasure. he hold her in place and started thrusting harder into her. He buried his nose at her neck again and sniffed. She tilted her head to gave him more access. He got faster and she seemed to get higher and higher. He pushed her three times to the tip of her orgasm but didn't make her come. He hold still till she got down and then did it again. She was now only begging him to let her come. And he led her come hard. Her legs shivering like her hole body too. Her cries like whimper. He came really hard too filling her up and biting down into her flesh at her neck and shoulder. He felt his fangs change and marking her flesh. His mind was gone only his instincts made him hold her with one hand up so she wouldn't crush on the desk. He felt that she could barely stand. It took him himself a lot to pick her up and bring her to the bed. He laid down with her taking her into his arms.   
“I want to carry your mark too. “  
His voice was soft. They kissed again and he brushed slow over her skin of her back. She kissed his neck till she reached his shoulder. She bit him but at a spot were he could always hide the mark. Her fangs came out too and sank into his flesh. She licked over the puncture wounds.   
He looked at her she was acting like a wolf he felt his inner wolf respond to her and a low soft growl formed in his throat. She responded with a soft growl too.

They lay for a few minutes then he spoke again.   
“Tiana you need to control yourself. We can't just hook up every time we both have to learn how to control our emotions. It's not that I don't want you near me. I enjoy every second with you…”  
“but you can't just let everything down only because I want you. It's just… II didn't know that I could be that kind of needy. That everytime I'm alone with you I want to have sex with you or snuggle up in your arms. “  
Her voice was soft and she played with her fingertips over his chest.  
“i don't even know what I'm allowed to do. I don't want to make you angry or upset you. I never felt like this before. I mean everything since I'm here is so different from what I had known. I never was the kind of woman who wanted to please another man. I never wanted to be protected by someone other than me. It was always me who needed to be strong. I was the one who protected others or had to fight for everything. “  
A few tears slipped over her cheeks. He brushed them away with his thumbs.   
“but with you and the pack ist just like a other side of me is coming through.”  
“my love you're now a werewolf. And we all are too. You don't have to pretend with us. You can even be the child you never could be. You'll learn don't worry. “  
He kissed her soft and lovingly. He pulled er near and his arm hold her with a firm grip.   
“Jeremy it's difficult for me to find the line between what you are okay with and what is too much. I love to hug or be close with people I like. I need body contact. I normally like to show my affection. It's normal for me or it was with my team. We slept together to give each other power. We snuggled close when we needed it. “  
“you never lived like most people. I understand that.”  
She looked at him her fingers brushed over his lips and he kissed them soft.   
“can I kiss you for a good morning and a good night? Even when the pack is around? “  
He laughed and kissed her.   
“yes you may kiss me for a good morning and a good night when the pack is around. We'll find our way I promise. “  
She smiled and kissed him. And she realized that something had changed she didn't feel that needy anymore. She felt that the mark from Jeremy getting a little warm it was wonderful and she saw that Jeremy looked at her mark. Brushing his fingers over it.   
“it's healed but I can still see it. I'm sorry it will leave a scar. “  
She laughed and brushed over his mark too it was also healed.   
“I love to carry your mark Jeremy. I want to show that I belong to you and only to you. “  
Her words got his heart warm and his alpha side felt pride.   
“and I love to carry your mark my dear. “


	16. Chapter 16

They showered together and dressed again. Jeremy watched her when she dried her hair. She robbed them with the towel and then curled the towel around her head. She looked up and met his gaze.   
“what? “  
A single word which could mean so much. He smiled and closed the last buttons on his shirt.   
“you look stunning you know that? “  
Now she smiled. His words made her heart warm.   
“thank you I never really saw myself like it. I never even thought about it. “  
He came closer and touched her cheek.   
“you had other things to worry about. “  
She laughed and that Sound made him smile one of his full smiles. Her laughter made himself feel happy. He made a note in his mind to make her laugh as often as he could.   
“yeah I could say so but it's a lot easier I really just never saw the point in giving anything about how I look in particular. I just did what I had to to get what was needed but never because I wanted to feel that way. “  
What a shame was one side of him thinking the other the one who got jealous while thinking about another man could have had her this side was a little relieved.   
“ouch Jeremy should I be happy about those feelings or should I be uneasy with it. “  
He looked at her questioning in his eyes.   
“you're relieved on the one side the other side seems to pitty. “  
He was a little surprised but smiled again.   
“you're right. One side of me was sorry about your comment the other side what can I say I don't want to think about another man who could say something like this to you. “  
She giggled   
“so you would get angry with nick if he tells me again I'm beautiful? “  
She didn't really mean this question and he knew it.   
“no. Nick can compliment you as much as he wants. It's different you know. When I say it”  
“it's because you admire me I know. You see more in me then just a friend or a sister like him right?”  
He nodded. She was right 

“we should now talk about what I first wanted to do. “  
Jeremy said. She looked a little guilty at him but her eyes sparkled what told him she wasn't really sorry about the change of things.   
“we have to get you a new identity. License birth certificate everything. I assume official you're declared as dead? “  
She shrugged with her shoulders.   
“if I'm honest I don't know. I really don't know if I'm officially dead or alive. I mean I didn't had anyone other then my team or some of the people we worked with more then only a few times. “  
Jeremy watched her while she was dressing and talking. He didn't really like what she said because it told him that she didn't had a lot of people or friends around her. And her team was dead. So she seemed to be alone. But not anymore now she had him and the pack. She would never be alone if she didn't wanted.   
“I'll let Antonio handle it oka? “  
She nodded but then she got serious again.   
“when you we're gone Antonio and I talked. “  
“I know Tiana. And I'm happy that you maybe get a chance to have a father figure around. “  
She smiled and seemed relieved.   
“it's more then that. What he did to be there with me holding me how he talked to me. I always imagined that my father would do this for me. That's what I imagined when I thought about what a father should be like.”  
Jeremy smiled. He knew what she meant.   
“you could ask him to make it official if you want. You need a new identity so. “  
“wait you mean? Oh.. “  
Her eyes got wide with surprise and she looked happy. Her eyes sparkled and she came to him. He was sitting on the bed. She got to her knees her hands on his knees.   
“you really think Antonio will be ok with it? “  
Jeremy nodded. His hands on hers. But that she was kneeling in front of him made him a little uneasy.   
“why don't you ask him. “  
He moved his head and kissed her soft his hands hold her arms now and stood up with her following.   
“I don't want to hold you back if you have things to do you don't have to wait. I still need a few minutes. “  
He cupped her face with his hands she closed her eyes and enjoyed the touch.   
“I love you”  
She wisperd and his heart got warm again. Filled with love and the need to protect her and make her happy.   
“I love you too. “  
He answered with a whisper too. And kissed her again.   
“I'll see you than. “  
She smiled and nodded. And lat him go. 

When she was ready she got downstairs. She could hear Peter and Nick outside they where sparring as long as she could hear. She could hear Jeremy was on the phone so she sniffed again to find Antonio.   
She followed his sent into the cellar to the other side of wich the mutt was being hold. She was relieved they were alone. She saw him looking though files. She stopped and watched him.   
“what brings you down principessa? “  
He tourned around and smiled.   
“I wanted to ask you something. “  
He nodded and hold his hand out. She came to him and hold his hand. She didn't know how to start.   
“so Jeremy talked to me about that I need a new identity. “  
“I know I'll close the loose ends if you would have some. “  
“I was wondering if… After last night and the morning I thought maybe…. If I get a new identity maybe I…. Would you be okay with it if… Can I be your daughter in my new life? “  
Her lips where shivering tears in her eyes. Antonio felt her fear and that she was vulnerable and afraid. He got tears in his eyes too. He pulled her into his arms and hugged her.   
“oh Tiana of course. Nothing would make me happier. “  
He felt her relive and happiness and they both laughed. He brushed away her tears and kissed her on her forehead.   
“welcome to our family principessa. “  
She couldn't say much she was over helmed with emotions. He hugged her again and hold her. She had her arms around him and hold him in a firm grip. She didn't want to let go as if that would mean everything would go away if she did.   
“it's okay you know. I'll take care of your things and then you'll officially be my daughter and nicks sister. “  
She looked at him and he saw that she began to realize that this was real. 

It was nearly afternoon all of them where sitting in the living room. Jeremy was reading like Antonio. Pete Tiana and Nick were playing cards. A few ours ago Tiana begun to get a little jittery. She felt that no matter what she would do she needed to change in the evening. But something hold her back from changing.   
In that moment she jumped to her feet everyone in the room winced. She wasn't feared or anything so they relaxed again.   
“it's Clay. He's coming back. “  
She said looking to Jeremy pleading to let her go. He smiled and shook his head amused over her actions. She was acting like a child who had to wait for a present but could not hold back.   
“you can go but let him live. “  
She smiled and was on her way out.   
“how did she knew? “  
Nick asked into the room. Now everyone could hear the engines and smell clays scent.   
“her senses to be a little better. And I think she could feel him. “  
Antonio answered. 

She was running the way down right to clay car. He stopped the car when he saw her running to him and got out. She just jumped into his arm and curled her arms and legs around him. He hold her in his arms relieved that she seemed fine. They snuggled at each others necks inhaling deep the sent of the other. They didn't want to let go. He hold her with one arm his other hand now on her head holding her near to him.   
“are you okay Ana? “  
She laugh over her nickname he gave her.   
“it's a lot to process but I think I'll be able to handle it. “   
She tried to play it down. He let her get down but didn't let her out of the hug.   
“I mean it Ana. What happened? I hade to come back I felt something wasn't right I knew you weren't alright. I could feel it. “  
She looked up to him biting her lip.   
“I… I lost control. We were all sleeping but I woke up. I didn't know why first but then I heard it I couldn't smell anything other then…. IaIA heard something so I woke up Jeremy and we met Antonio downstairs. Pete was fighting with a mutt I think. But there were more. Jeremy wanted me to stay behind but I I just couldn't. I couldn't let him be out there in danger. They took me with them. Jeremy told us to split up. Jeremy killed the mutt who attacked Pete. Pete warned us there would be more. Three more came Antonio killed one of them too. But then they wanted to attack Jeremy and that was too much I think. I snapped I lost it. I killed one and would have killed the other too but Jeremy made it very clear he wanted him alive. I was completely out I…. If Jeremy didn't told me to let him live and didn't touch him after I brought him in the cage I would have given him every answer he wanted from the man in under half an hour. “  
He felt that she was uneasy with what was happened. But he understood what she wanted to tell.   
“it's okay it's over Ana. But you didn't get hurt right? “  
He looked her over.   
“I'm fine really Clay. It's just they all told me it was OK. I know they understood but…. I'm happy you're back. “  
Clay smiled a little he put a streak of her hair back behind her ear. They both knew that the others would never really understand like Clay and she did. He put her back into his arms and hold her. His strong arms hold her protectively and she snuggled closer.  
“we'll go for a run I promise but first let me say hello. “  
They let go and Tiana sit beside him in his truck.   
“there is more you know. “  
She said and clay stopped and looked at her.   
“more? “  
“yeha I… i really was in bad shape I couldn't be alone it hurt so much so Jeremy and Antonio stayed with me for the night. And Antonia just was there he acted as if I was his flesh and blood. He said if I wanted he could be a father to me. And today Jeremy told me I need a new identity so I asked Antonio if he was OK with it that my new life I wanted to start as his daughter. “  
Clay listened her last words made him smile.   
“so you'll be a Sorrentino then. I thought you'll become a Danvers like myself. “  
Her eyes got wide and she looked at him.   
“what do you mean? Why did you thought I would be a Danvers? “  
“it was the easiest possibility so no one would have asked questions. “  
That was when he saw her shoulder and he saw the bitemark. His voice changed. He touched the little scars.   
“who bit you? Who marked you?   
“Clay take it easy. You don't have to kick anyone's ass. Jeremy now about it.”  
“and what did he say? “  
“why don't you ask him? “  
“I will ask him that's four sure. “  
They both smiled and clay drove the truck to the House. They got out and clay took is bag out and put a arm around Tiana. 

When thy came into the house Nick and Pete got up and jumped Clay. Everyone laughed and then Jeremy got up and hugged him like Antonio did.   
Antonio and Tiana where making dinner nick and Pete where down with the mutt and clay was waiting for Jeremy to come back. Jeremy let nick and Pete make sure the mutt got something to eat and to drink and got upstairs. He washed his hands. When Clay knocked at his door.   
“Clay what is it? “  
“it's Tiana I saw something. She has a mark on her shoulder a bite mark someone marked her as his own. She told me you know about it. She didn't wanted to tell me who bite her. “  
Jeremy looked at him. He dried his hands at a towel before he answered.   
“yes I know about the mark. It's my mark. “  
Silence hung in the room.   
“so you and Tiana… “  
“yes again. Tiana and I are mates. But we'll take it slow. “  
Clay looked at him as if someone hit him. But then he smiled.   
“good. She'll need you. “  
“she needs us all. Everyone in the pack. She already started to bond with the pack. “  
Clay nodded and came nearer.   
“I'm happy for you Jeremy. You deserve it more then any of us. “  
They hugged for a few seconds then let go.   
“after dinner I'll go for a run with Ana. I need one and she need a run too. “  
They walked down.   
“Ana? “  
Clay laughed and nodded.   
“yeah it's shorter and the name suits her. “  
Jeremy smiles an nodded. He gave clays shoulder a soft nudge.   
“she's family now. She told me about Antonio and that she's going to be a Sorrentino. “  
“we need to find out as much as possible about her past to tie her lose ends. Antonio and Jorge are up to it. Then she can begin her new life as Tiana Sorrentino with us. “  
Clay now kew what he wanted to know and relaxed. They entered the kitchen where Antonio was standing beside Tiana and she was showing him something.   
“then you only have to swirl it till is like creme and ready. “  
Tiana said and give Antonio the lead while she turned around facing Clay and Jeremy.   
A short glimpse of unsure was in her eyes when she looked at Jeremy.   
He came to her and laid a arm around her looking at what they where preparing.   
“what are you making? “  
“it's a dessert you'll like it. “  
Antonio answered Jeremy laughed and then gave Tiana a short kiss to tell her that everything was ok .


	17. Chapter 17

After dinner Clay and Tiana changed and left the house in their wolf Form. Close at each others side.   
They run together chasing each other and playing around. Then she got her nose up in the air. She smelled a rabbit and up she was chasing the little creature. Clay followed and watched her hunt. She didn't need long and the rabbit was dead. When Clay came near and wanted to take a better look at the rabbit she let out a warning growl. Her ears at her head. He took a step back and sit down. She relaxed again and her tail began to wag. But she didn't eat. Her tongue hang out and her ears where up and moving. Then she picked up the rabbit again and started running back to the house. Clay understood and came beside her snuggling her from time to time. It was dark now but not to late. The lights in the house were on. They stopped at the backdoor Tiana sat down the rabbit between her front paws. Waiting for Clay to get Jeremy out so she could show him her first prey since she got there. She turned her head a little to the side waiting for Clay or Jeremy to come back. She could hear Clay change in the kitchen and saw his shadow when he got up back into human form. 

When Clay finished the change he got out and on his way up he called Jeremy.   
“Jeremy? Ana is waiting at the backdoor she brought you a gift.”  
He said laughing.   
Jeremy heard them come back and he could smell fresh animal blood. Then he heard Clay and his lips got up to a smile. He stood up and walked to the kitchen and opened the door.   
What he saw got him deep. Tianas wolf was sitting there head titled a dead rabbit between her paws. As soon as she saw him her tail started wagging and she let out a few low whimps. He felt that she was excited and was waiting for his opinion. He laughed came to her petting her head. She closes her eyes purring and pushing into his hand.   
“I'm proud Tiana. You got yourself a good prey.”  
He felt that his words made her happy. He started to caress her fur.   
“you may eat know. “  
And that was exactly what she did. She took her time and Jeremy watched her his arms crossed leaning against the doorframe.   
When she finished she started rubbing her snout in the grass. He chuckled at her actions holding the door now open for her.   
“come “  
She got into the house but waited for him. She nudged his leg with her head. He understood and started scratching behind her ears. She purred again and he enjoyed to feel her fur between his fingers. He took a few minutes to scratch and caress her fur. She licked his hands a few times.  
Clay entered the kitchen and smiled when he saw them. Jeremy looked at him a warm smile in his face he really looked happy Clay thought.   
“she didn't even allowed myself to take a good look. You should have seen her. She's really good. And she is fast. “  
Tianas Wolf howled a little cause she felt proud that both man were happy about her actions.   
“wanna change? “  
Jeremy asked her she looked at him and shook her head. She didn't want to change back she felt good in her wolf Form. They walked together back to the living room. The others playing something and looked up when they came in.   
“wow her wolf looks stunning. “  
Pete said getting a look from nick who was laughing.   
“she's my sister so what did you thought. “  
She snorted when she laughed and walked in front like she was presenting her wolf. All of them started laughing over her actions. Then nick tried to get her tail and she turned away and so they were up to playing with Tiana. Trying to get a hold of her. Pete and nick tried it together. Then she got behind Clay wincing like begging him to protect her.   
“hy boys you wanna go through me? You have to if you want to get to her. “  
They laughed. Antonio and Jeremy watched them changing looks.   
“like old times. Do you remember when the Boys where younger. She's bringing back life into this house. “  
Jeremy nodded yes that was exactly what she was doing. His phone buzzed he looked at it   
“Logan will be back in two days. He sends his bests to all. “  
They looked all at him and he could see that everyone was excited. It seems Tiana was bringing the pack together and getting them more hole.   
It was Tiana who now got their attention she started sneezing a few times. But something changed her sneezing went to coughing. Everyone was up and observing her. It was Jeremy who got concerned first something was wrong he could feel it. He was on his way to her when she backed of trying to covering her nose with her paws. She started howling and the room got filled with her distressed scent.   
“Ana try to calm down. Breathe through your mouth. “  
Clay was at her side and petting her back.   
Now everyone smelled what was causing her reaction.   
“holy… Is someone spraying out there? “  
“Antonio will you check on this? Clay get her in the shower she needs to change. In her wolf Form she's not able to handle that smell. “  
He just knew that right now Clay would be the only one she would allow around herself. 

After she changed back under the shower she felt better. A lot better and she was happy about it. She got out and dried herself. Shorts and a shirt laying there she dressed and came out seeing Clay sitting on her bed looking at her   
“are you better? “  
She nodded and made a jump landing on clay and threw him on the bed. They laughed both and he curled around her making them change positions. Then it was her turn and she got on top again. He sat up with her hugging her. She snuggled at his neck inhaling deep. He hold her giving her the time she needed. It felt good to be there for her holding her giving her comfort. He loved body contact as much as she and being able to share it with her felt good to him too. She made him feel better too she was helping him without even knowing.   
“is Jeremy angry with me? I didn't want to back of but I was afraid I would do worse if he came nearer. This smell it just hit me it was bad you know it brought back memories I didn't want to remember. “  
Clay hold her head with both hands and looking straight into her eyes.   
“no he's not angry. He was the first who got something was wrong. He sent Antonio to take care of what ever or who ever is responsible for the smell.   
“thank you Clay for being there. It's hard for me to let all my walls down. But you… you make it even impossible for me to get my walls even up. “  
She told him. Sitting back on his knees her legs stretched out beside him.   
“I know Ana you do the same to me. “  
They put their foreheads together closing their eyes and breathing slowly.   
“you should call Elena I can feel that you need to talk to her. You miss her. “  
They both chuckled and she got up.   
“I'll find Jeremy cause I absolutely need him right now. “  
She took clays hand and smiled.   
“he makes me hole I think.”  
Clay nodded and they walked out. Clay got to his and Elena's room she went down to find Jeremy. He was on the phone but this time on the landline. She watched him put the phone back down. He turned and looked at her.   
“Are you better now? “  
He asked his voice curious and she could hear he was worried. She came a little closer but he stayed on the same spot watching every move from her.   
“I'll be if you could just hold me? “  
She asked her words like whisper. He didn't move he just kept looking at her. So she came nearer till she was standing in front of him looking up to catch his gaze. Her hands slowly moved to his chest.   
“please Jeremy just hold me please. I'm sorry… I didn't wanted to back of…. I just… I was afraid I would try to attack you… please. “  
She begged him and her voice had high pinches that hurt his ears. He growled a little and she stopped immediately. She just kept looking at him. Even if he wanted to be angry that she just backed of when he came he couldn't. He knew she was telling the truth. But he was a little hurt that she didn't let him help.   
He looked her over saw how she started to loose her confidence and he saw something more she put up walls he was sure. She was not only bringing physical distance between them. She took away her hands from his chest and stepped back.   
“I'm… Ähm… I.. I will wait for Antonio to come back. “  
With that she walked to the door to go outside.   
He followed her outside trying to get her hand. But she flinched away turning around he saw her anger and the tears. He felt it like a wave hitting him he felt she was hurt.   
“don't touch me right now. “  
“Tiana… “  
“no Jeremy. No this was exactly what I was talking about I told you that I'm…. That this would happen I told you worst will happen. I really believed this… You.. I see that it can't be it can never be like I imagined. “  
She was getting more and more angry and he knew that it wasn't just about what had happened. So he just stopped moving holding up his hands. She stopped herself too and all her anger seemed to get away in a moment. She just cried. For the first time she just cried and cried.   
“Tiana I'm sorry you took me by surprise. “  
“so you didn't… “  
“no. Listen my love this is new to me too okay. I wasn't sure if you really wanted me to hug you or if you thought you had to act like it. You seemed fine with Clay but not with me so I thought you would need more time. And yes I'm not sure how I feel about it. “  
She looked at him realising that she absolutely over reacted.   
“so you still want that hug? “  
He asked with a little smile holding his arms open. And sooner he could imagine she was in his arm. Her arms around his neck her body pressed against his. Her nose at his neck inhaling his sent deep with every breath. He could feel her shivering and crying. He put his arms around her holding her close.


	18. Chapter 18

A few weeks had past. Tiana had bonded with the hole pack after everyone had come back. They where often out as wolfs playing and giving Tiana the opportunity to get her contact with everyone. Even Elena had began to change her view of being a wolf. She even started to enjoy it.  
But there also where difficult times. First it was Antonio who could calm her down or Nick. Every night she didn't sleep in Jeremys room nick or Clay was with her or Elena or all of them. Sleeping together curled around each other they seemed happy. Sometimes she came to Antonio in the middle of the night. She even was with Logan for two nights in a row. That was after a breakdown. After they had hunted the other mutts. They knew about from the one they had hold in cage. They went as a pack but when the mutts attacked Tiana snapped. One had tried to go from backside to Antonio. She got like Rambo that was how nick called it. She killed most of the mutts by her own. But after the fight she didn't stop she didn't attack the others but was in a rage mode. Only Jeremy could came near her. He needed to hold her neck. He had to press very hard till she relaxed and submitted completely. He wasn't happy about it. It felt wrong to him he never abused his position as alpha. The worst part was after because she stayed in this stage. He felt guilty and tried to get his distance wich made it even worse. She started to get a fever having pain everywhere in her body. He took her in his arms and held her laying on his bed. She got to sleep as soon as they laid down. He couldn't get away because everytime he tried she winced in a way that shattered his heart to pieces. 

Now she was sitting on the couch in the living room her legs over Jeremys lap. Antonio and Nick where off to take care of something she didn't know. Logan was back in Toronto like Elena and Clay. The only one left was Pete but he was on his way to a tour now. So that had left Jeremy and Tiana on their own. She had watched Jeremy reading they hadn't more contact then a few kisses and she just wanted more. So she got up but he continued so she started a specific song and got in front of him. She started dancing and began to strip. That got his attention directly. He watched her the book now away. She could see his Lust in his eyes. She smiled and lost her brah. Turning around so he could only see her back then she started to pull down her pants. She turned around again now taking off her panties. She was standing naked in front of him. She straddled his lap and kissed him. He caressed her body with his hands. She started undressing him. He let her take control of things. She opened his pants he helped her a little to get them down. She gripped his cock and started massaging him. They kissed again and he was pushing two fingers into her. When he was fully hard she got up to her knees and then got down on him. He had his hands on her thighs pushing a little so she was able to go down more. She hold herself on the couch and started moving. She rode him hard but in a steady rhythm. His head was laying back his eyes closed. When she came she cried out his name he hold her hips and started thrusting up into her. When he came he made her come a second time. She tried to hold herself a little and he just moved her arms and let her snuggling into him. He still was inside of her but he couldn't move either. 

When she woke up she was in Jeremys bed. Still naked and curled around a sleeping alpha. She smiled and started to move her finger over his chest. Getting lower shifting the sheets away. He moved a little but didn't seem to wake up. She grinned and then moved over his legs and started licking his cock. He was getting harder and she started sucking him. He moaned and woke up. He realized slowly what was going on. But she had taken him so far so he couldn't do anything other then let her have her way. She took him deep into her throat and started moving her head. He came hard into her throat and she swallowed till he was finished. She released him and licked her lips wiping her mouth. She looked satisfied. She came up to him smiling.   
“hy. “  
She whispered looking into his eyes. He smiled and cupped her face.   
“hy yourself. “  
He answered and kissed her then. He could still taste himself in her mouth. His other hand now was finding his way over her ass. He knew she liked it when he just let his hands wander over her body. She kissed his shoulders and his chest soft lips moving over his skin. She felt amazing and a little bit like a drug sometimes. He chuckled over his thoughts and let his hand play with her hair.   
“so you brought me up here after our little couch snuggling? “  
She grinned at him still laying on top of him. He nodded and moved his hand over her back. He knew every scar by now but never asked how she got them. It didn't seem right to ask when they were going to have sex.   
“I thought it would be better than staying on the couch. It would have become cold. You were sleeping so I carried you upstairs. “  
She smiled a loving smile.   
“so did you like it how I woke you up? “  
She was teasing him he knew it.   
“I would say so yes. “  
They both laughed and her fingers played a little with his beard.   
“you know you would never have to do? “  
He asked her looking into her eyes.   
“I know. But I really like it to suck your cock. It's turning me on you know. To know I can give you pleasure like this makes me feel really good. “  
She grinned and her words turned him a little on. He never thought about things like this but she was changing his mind about it. When he needed to release himself in the past he had hooked up with women he knew he would never see again. He liked to have sex but he never wanted to experience more then the few hook ups. But Tiana made this different she was a very sexual person and she liked to show him. She liked it to do more than the typical. He never was with a woman who admired his body like her. And she always talked about it freely. Telling him why or how he made her feel attracted to him.   
“hy where are you with your thoughts? “  
Her voice got him back and he smiled.   
“I was thinking about you actually. “  
“did you thought about what you could do with me? Do you wanna have me like weeks before over your desk? Do you wanna fuck me again?”  
Her words made him swallow hard. He had thought about it the time where he just fucked her over his desk. She felt him getting harder again and smiled.   
“not directly but something similar. “  
She knew exactly how he reacted to her and her words. She just spoke out what she wanted. At first he had needed time to adjust but it was getting routine more and more.   
“and when I tell you that I want you to fuck me like that again? Maybe not the desk right know but I really want you to fuck me like this again. “  
He slipped one hand between them his fingers rubbing a little over her klit making her body hiss a little.   
“so are you asking me to fuck you again you little minx? “  
She smiled and moved a little she was on her knees know holding herself on her arms looking down into his eyes which were dark from Lust and desire. He made her sit down again on his lap sitting up to suck her breast. He pushed two fingers into her and started moving hard and fast. He felt her dripping from her core and that got him really excited. She was moaning and begging him for more.   
He stopped and pulled his fingers out she looked at him not happy about the lost. He moved away from under her and got behind her. He was holding her back against his chest one of her breast in his hand. He played with her nippel and she tried to press her ass against his hips and his cock. He was kissing and licking her neck and biting down into her shoulder soft. His other hand started to get back between her legs. He rubbed her klit again letting out tones from her throat that made him even more needy for her.   
He made her bent over so she was on her fours he moved behind her and entered her with he hard rough thrust. She cried out with pleasure and he took her again. Fucking her hard and rough. One hand holding her hip in place the other in her hair pulling her head a little back baring her throat to him. He made her come three times while rubbing her klit and fucking her hard. Then he came into her. He released himself fully in her both breathing heavy. He was holding her up so she didn't crush on the bed. The both needed a little time then he pulled out and laid back with her.   
She looked happy and satisfied. He couldn't hold back and slipped one of his hands between her legs. Her juice was all over her even on her thighs he felt his cum at her and knew if he would push his fingers back into her core he would feel more. But to know was enough he was stroking her folds playing a little with her after he had fucked her this hard. Her body shivered and he enjoyed it.   
He let her come down and stroke over her skin on her back. He cleaned them both then she had turned and was laying on her belly. She faced him and looked at him. He was laying on his side his head in his free hand looking over her body.   
When she spoke he looked at her.   
“why did you never asked about my scars Jeremy? “  
He slide his fingers over her spine.   
“it didn't seem right to me to ask you when we were having sex.”  
“but you know I would tell you when you ask”  
He just nodded and kissed her forehead.   
“could you talk about them with one of the pack? “  
Now she was nodding.   
“that first evening when I was out for a walk with Dad. I showed him and let him choose which scar he wanted to hear the story about how I got them. He reacted so different then the most. He was angry but more about how someone could do this to me. But he didn't let this feeling overwhelm him. There was so much I don't know by then but I think it was love. He just took me into a hug telling me it was ok and that he saw more than just the scars. He still looked at me the same then before not with pitty or anything like it.”  
Jeremy smiled yhea that sounded like Antonio. She had started to call im dad a week or so ago. He could remember the pride and happiness in Antonios eyes when he heard her call him dad. All of them had their own relationship with Tiana. She and clay seemed to have the closest but also Elena and her where very close to each other. Pete and her together were giving everyone happiness and a lot to laugh. Logan and her had a deep trusting relationship not because of his job but they shared a deep bond. Nick and her seemed like brother and sister by blood. He and Tiana were mates and he knew she would always come to him if she needed his help or his opinion. She was a member of his pack but she wasn't a person who just did what was told not if she didn't understand. So she asked afterwards or if there was time before. She wanted to learn as much as possible about their lives and about all the rules. She showed interest in everyone had a open ear to everybody but she didn't want to go to the city or even visit Clay in Toronto. But everything was still new to her that's how he explained it to himself. 

 

Laying with Jeremy in the bed was wonderful even more then we didn't had to got up. I was thinking about the last weeks with the pack and Jeremy. I had a few breakdowns which made me sometimes fear that maybe one day they wouldn't be so understanding and throu me out. Make me leave the pack and even Jeremy. I had a lot of trouble come up. Logan told me that it was because I was recovering from my past. But that didn't took away the fear. They were wonderful to me but there was the question how long would it last. Because it seemed that I couldn't get these breakdowns away. What would happen if I couldn't control myself or if I would still have those moments forever? I really didn't want to leave them. They had become my life. I would do everything to protect them or make them happy.   
The hardest time was when Jeremy had to use his position as my alpha tto get me under control. He needed to grip my neck so strong that I had bruises afterwards. He made me submit to him absolutely and I couldn't get out. Maybe he didn't know so he brought distance between us. But in that submissive state it was like he was punishing me even more. My wolf side was stronger and I whined because his absence let me feel more pain. He told me afterwards that he had his problems with what he had to do. Even if it was the right thing to do he didn't like it. He had never forced another packmember to submit to him. I had felt his guilt and that didn't made it better. Because I know it was me who had forced him to this or maybe I would have done something to the others. How much could they take from me before they decided they couldn't cope with me anymore. I had talked to clay about it he understood me. He knew what I was talking about. He just hold me and let me cry and told me that this would never happen. He told me the story about how Jeremy earned his own trust back there when he was bitten newly. I had stayed with him after that talk. Elena came up and came to us. I had laid between them they hugged me from both sides and we slept till the morning where we woke up because nick had jumped over us. He landed over all of us. We started to play in the bed.   
This where the times that made me trust in them. I tried to learn as much about all the rules they had. I didn't understand a few of them but Jeremy tried to explain them to me. I accepted that even if I didn't was on the same line but I could understand the rules.   
I had realized that Jeremy was a little of in the last days. I assumed that it had something to do with the council. But he didn't talk about it and hide it most the time.   
His voice brought me back to reality.   
“hy my love what are you thinking about? “  
I looked at him and smiled.   
“can I ask you something Jeremy? “  
He smiled too and nodded.   
“of cause my love what is it? “  
“do you have trouble with the council because of me? I just…. “  
He let out a breath and looked at me with concern in his eyes.   
“Tiana it's nothing you need to worry about. “  
I shook my head and got closer to him. My chin on his chest looking up to him.   
“but I feel that it's changing you. I feel your anger and worry. Don't forget I can feel what you all feel. “  
A smile was on his face. He didn't forgot that she felt what they felt.   
“it's just I don't think you need to deal with that too.”  
I looked at him my brows up and now I got serious.   
“if I'm causing you problems I need to know. I even have the right to know. And how often do I have to tell you that you don't have to handle everything alone. You are our alpha and we all love you but if you would sometimes let us help you too like you help us it would be better for you. “  
His hand stroke soft over my cheek. His thumb stroke over my skin. I knew it was difficult for him but I wanted to make it better.   
“Tiana love it's not that easy. The council has different opinions about what I told them. A few wanna see you and question you. I told them it would take time. But they ceep pushing they want to know how you survived they want to open a project. A few wanna make tests and everything. I told them as long as I'm alpha that's never gonna happen. They still try to convince me. “


	19. Chapter 19

Nick and Antonio were standing in front of a house.   
“so Tiana doesn't know anything about this? That her friend was a wolf who was a member of this pack? That her mother you and Jeremy know her? And that this Miranda here maybe know something more? “  
Nick was still angry at his father and at Jeremy. Antonio told him on their way here about everything.   
“nick if this is a dead end what then? We could have brought hope up where nothing is. Or maybe she wouldn't had be able to start fresh. “  
Nick shook his head.   
“but dad she trusts us. What happens when she finds out and feels betrayed? What do you think will happen then? “  
Antonio breathed out.   
“I hope this won't happen. Now let's find out if…”  
The doors open and a women came out. She had black big curls around her head. Her eyes where golden and her skin looked like bronze. She smiled and came to them.   
“I've waited for you two. Come inside I think we have a lot to talk about right? “  
They both looked at her. She didn't seem older than thirty.   
“oh I totally forgot I'm Miranda but you know this already right? And you are? “  
“Antonio Sorrentino and this is my son Nicolas.”  
Antonio introduced them. She smiled and nodded and led them to the House. She brought them to an open living room which was open at the backside to a garden. Or it seemed to be like a garden. There where trees and bushes but nothing like it would be regular here.   
“oh you're right about my garden. This plants and trees are not from here. “  
Antonio and Nick looked confused. Miranda laughed and made a small gesture with her hand and in the garden appeared a table and comforting chairs. Juice and water on the table and glasses.   
“I'm sorry you don't know anything about me. Let us sit down and I'm gonna tell you some things about me. “  
She led them to the table and sat down.   
“first I mean no threat to you or your secret as long as you keep mine. Most people would say I'm a witch but that's not true. You know witches and I'm nothing like them. They need a subject to channel the magic they have. Which you can see I don't need. My people don't need anything to channel our powers. My powers are more in the nature I'm a healer and protector. Yelena was sent to me by her people they found out that she was the first for a long time who had gifts like her ancestors. Her tribe had a legend that some of them had the power to talk to wolfs live with them and even were able to change like them. They could feel what others around them felt even were able to communicate telepathic and they shared a deep bond with their love ones. The line Yelena came from had another great power they were able to bring together all around them. Giving peace and happiness to them. Making her family stronger and could connect with them wherever their were. When Yelena came to me she had started to get visions. She saw herself giving birth to a girl. Her daughter would be more powerful then herself because her father would be a wolf and she would be born like him. She didn't know by then that she already was pregnant. Her visions stopped after she had given birth. Her little girl grow up with her mother and myself. Her father only visited a few times. But when Tiana got five years old her mother knew she couldn't protect her anymore. She started to show she was a wolf her abilities started to grow. And her visions come back. She saw that if her daughter stayed she would be held captured and their would torture her would try to find out how it was possible so she asked me for help. I made something that locked her wolf gen away and her memory. To protect her but I told Yelena that this would only hold till she was bitten and her wolf gen would be free and also all her abilities would come back. Yelena then told me that if that would ever happen I need to be there for her if she couldn't find a pack. She asked me to keep looking that she wouldn't be mated with a wolf under pressure. She asked her best friend to bring her daughter far away and maybe one day tell her about everything. What she didn't knew was that I had seen a lot more than her. But I'm forbidden to interfere with what I can see if it's not myself. So when I could feel Tiana again could feel her presence I could also see her in my visions again. That's how I knew you were coming. And I remember you Antonio I saw you one time when Yelena was with her mate and a few friends of him. I'm really glad that she found a pack were you are part of. That let's me hope she has good people around her people who can help her recover from what she still is suffering deep inside. “  
Miranda talked to them and their listened. But then a growl got their attention. Miranda stood up and hold a hand up to Stop them.   
“Mike stop. Their are not a threat. Keep calm and show yourself. “  
With that a wolf came forward. His head was covered in scars his fur showed a lot more. Antonio and Nick both got stiff.   
“Mike go and change and put clothes on and introduce yourself. “  
The wolf nodded and got into the house.   
“wait is this… “  
“yes Antonio that ist Mike the one who bit Tiana and brought her to safety so many years ago. I was able to save him but for a price. He was in a coma till a few days ago. He still is adjusting too. “  
They heard him change inside and after a short while a man came out. He was tall and very muscular his hair were short curls and his eyes were a dark green. He and Antonio looked long at each other then the man smiled relieved.   
“is that really you Tonio? “  
Antonio nodded and stood up they walked to each other and hugged.   
“thanks for not telling them before their find out. I knew you saw me in that night. I hoped you would understand. “  
“I had a feeling after the change of alpha. “  
Nick got up and shook hands with Mike.   
“this is my son Nicolas. Nick meet Mike a former member of the pack. “  
Miranda had another chair appear and Mike sat down. She started talking again.   
“I was to late to catch up with Tiana after her first change but I found Mike. He probably would have gone through as dead but he was still alive. I healed him and brought him here to recover. Then you two appeared in one of my visions. I had a few in the last weeks which told me that something was off with Tiana. Am I correct that she must had a few breakdowns? “  
Antonio nodded.   
“then I should probably visit her and start her training. “  
That was the first time were Antonio and Nick both stiffed because they didn't like what she was saying. Miranda stopped for a moment and leaned back.   
“I'm sorry I didn't meant to say it like this. What I wanted to say was if it is possible to visit her it would be the best for herself. I could help her learn to control her powers and understand her abilities. And maybe I'll be able to help her with what is deep inside her. Only if your alpha agrees of course. And only if she want my help.”  
They both relaxed again and Antonio got the word.   
“I'll call home and ask. And maybe Mike you should come too. Tiana is still showing difficulties to accept your death. “  
“I don't know Tonio. I've lived like a mutt for more then two decades. And I know the rules to well. Plus my loyalty stands with Tiana. So I think it would only cost problems if I came with you. “  
This time it was nick who talked.   
“I don't think so. If Tiana knew you're alive it would help her heal. She believes that it is her fault that her team died. She talkes a lot about you and how much she misses you and your bond. Look I know that maybe you don't want to go back but it would be the best for her if she could have you be part of her life again. “  
Mike hummed till he spoke again.   
“I think this should be decided by your alpha and herself. Who is the alpha of the north American pack by know? “  
Antonio smiled and chuckled a little.   
“Jeremy is our alpha. “  
Mike seemed to get at ease with only Jeremys name.   
“this are one of the best news I've heard for a long time. I always had hoped that maybe someday he would become alpha. A lot of things didn't had to happen. But past is the past. “  
Antonio understood what Mike meant to say and let it be.   
“I'll call Jeremy then. “  
Antonio sood up and left into the house to call Jeremy.   
“take the landline please. At the kitchen counter. “  
Miranda's voice called after him and he got the phone in her kitchen. 

 

Jeremy and I had stopped our conversation but as sure as this we weren't finished with it. We showered together or tried but then ended up having sex again. He had chuckled afterwards when he brushed my back and washed my hair. His hands on my body didn't just gave me pleasure their also made me just feel good and safe. Let me give up control with my eyes closed. After we finished I only put on panties and one of Jeremy old shirts. I wanted his smell around me. He smiled at me and shook his head a little. Amused about my actions. He dressed in jeans and a button shirt sleeves rolled up and the first buttons on his chest open. I took my time to take in this picture.   
“you Mr. Danvers are really hard to resist you know. “  
He laughed and looked at me.   
“is that so? “  
He asked playfully obviously enjoying himself. I laughed and nodded. But then my hunger came back.   
“can we go eat now please I'm starving. “  
“go on then my love.”  
I moved so I was in front of him kissing him soft humming a little when his hands came to my waist. One hand got up to my neck caressing my skin with his fingers. I smiled into the kiss and got away again but holding his hand in mine and pulled him with me.   
After breakfast I observed him washing the dishes still with a cup coffee in my hands. Then we heard the engines of a truck coming to our house.   
“I'll take that. It's the sheriff can you finish here?”  
My brows got up questioning but I nodded. He left and I followed his sounds. I heard the bell and Jeremy opened the door.   
“good morning Mr. Danvers. “  
“good morning sheriff. To what do I owe the pleasure? “  
I heard a giggle from the woman and my stomach got a little tight. I didn't really like this.   
“I'm afraid I have to tell you I'm here on duty. “  
I had finished the washing and waited listening.   
“what can I do for you then? “  
Jeremys voice was polite the hole time I smiled.   
“are you alone or is your family here too? “  
“may I ask why this is important? “  
I could hear Jeremy disliked her question his tone twisted to a colder one.   
“I just need your and the statement of your family in paper. Then we can close the files. “  
“I see. I'll let them know. We'll send them to you as soon as possible. “  
“thank you. Will you be in town soon? “  
Her voice had changed she was flirting with him now. That was my sign I walked to the door and appeared behind Jeremy. My arms around his waist kissing his neck.   
“is everything alright my love? “  
I acted as if I only saw the sheriff now.   
“oh good morning Sheriff. Is something wrong?”  
Jeremy smiled at my actions he put his arm around me when I hugged him from his side now. The sheriff blushed when she saw me and what I was wearing.   
“good morning to you too. No everything is alright I just needed something from Mr. Danvers and his family Mrs? “  
I gave her a full smile and hold out my hand.   
“I'm Tiana Sorrentino nice to meet you Sheriff?”  
“Kate Shaw. Are you connected to one of the Sorrentinos here? “  
She shook my hand and seemed to relax a little bit.   
“oh yeah Antonio is my father so that makes nick my brother I think? “  
I laughed and she joined me like Jeremy. Jeremy kissed my forehead and smiled.   
“I have to go now I'm sorry. I hope we meet again maybe under other circumstances. “  
The sheriff smiled and ich laughed a little and shook her hand again.   
“I hope so Sheriff. Have a nice day. “  
She nodded and then went of. When she was gone I started laughing out loud. Jeremy looked me over closing the door.   
“so will you be in town soon Mr. Danvers? “  
I imitated the sheriffs voice and flirty attitude. One of his brows got up.   
“really Jeremy? Come on this woman is absolutely falled for you. “  
I smiled amused over his actions now.   
“what did you say to her I wanna now please. “  
“nothing everytime I spoke with her I was formal. “  
I laughed again and shook my head.   
“you Mr. Danvers are polite not formal thats a difference my love. I think even if you didn't realized it but that's what she falled for. “  
I could see he was thinking and that he realized what I meant. A little smile appeared on his lips.   
“I'm really sorry for her but now she doesn't need to hope anymore I guess. Or are you interested in her. If you are it's no problem my love I like her. And I trust you so if you would want to spend a little time with her alone don't hold back. Maybe you can convince her for a threesome. “  
I had a kinky smile on my face. I saw his eyes shifted a little from the shock but he didn't look like as if I had slapped him like weeks before. I know for him most of my open being was sometimes difficult because for him it was new or he never had thought about it before.   
“so you are interested in her if you suggest a threesome? “  
Now he had the kinky smile.   
“I mean why not. I liked her hands and her breasts look wonderful. She's an attractive woman you can't deny that can you? “  
He swallowed and I came closer to him. My hands on his chest looking up to him a little.   
“I wonder how her Lipps would feel if I kissed her. Or how her skin would feel under my fingers. She has a beautiful body too even if she's trying to hide it but I like the uniform so…”  
I felt his muscles harden and my grin got a little deflish. He kissed me soft and one of his hands was laying on my back near my ass.   
“Tiana as much as I love it to be with you we can't just get the day done with having sex or talking about it. “  
I looked at him pressing my body closer which cost him to take a few breaths I could feel his muscles tighten. I kissed and licked his throat.   
“why not? Do you have something other to do? We can continue this or we can finish our conversation from earlier. “  
Jeremy hummed a little and I knew he didn't like it that I tried to push a little.   
“Tiana please.”  
He didn't have to say more. I breathed out and moved away. That was when the phone on his desk ring.


	20. Chapter 20

When Jeremy got on the phone I blew air through my nose and left. I saw the look he gave me that told me that he absolutely wouldn't tolerate this kind of action from me. I just stared back and left. I left his shirt and my panties on the floor while a walked out. I changed in the kitchen and went out. I was angry at him. He had not right to look at me like that. I run into the woods and to the place where I first met all of them.   
I smelled the air and sat down nose up. Then I started rolling in the Gras. I sneezed a few times and rolled to my side and then to my back looking up into the sky.   
But the moment came soon to an end. I got up and shook myself. I deep growl cam from my throat I just wanted to howl out but I didn't because it would only bring him here. It was the first time that I didn't want to be near him but I couldn't understand why. It was just a look but it must have triggered something because I got more and more angry. Then I remembered that I had heard the first words of the conversation.   
“Jeremy it's me Antonio we are with Miranda and there is someone too. Mike isn't dead… “  
That was when it hit me why i was getting that angry. I remembered the name Miranda from my memories and Mike wasn't dead? What the hell was going on? And Jeremy must have known they had lied to me he had lied to me. Jeremy didn't told me that he he was looking for someone from my past. And dad didn't told me either. My fur on my back started to get up and the growl turned into a snarl. Then the smell of a deer hit my nose and I was up hunting.   
After I'd eaten I cleaned myself and lay down again on the grass at the spot I was before. I wasn't angry anymore I was sad very sad. I whimpered and choking howls escaped my mouth. 

Antonio explained everything to Jeremy and waited for his answer.   
“they should come. I'll talk to Tiana and explain everything. “  
It was silent on the other side for a moment then Antonio spoke again.   
“wait nick wants to talk to you too. “  
“Jeremy is Tiana with you? Did she hear you? I have a bad feeling as if something isn't right. And it's Tiana that I'm sure. “  
Jeremy could hear nicks curiosity. The young man was absolutely sure about that. Jeremy frowned.   
“I'll check. We'll see you. “  
With that he ended the call.   
“Tiana where are you? “  
He called out but no answer. He saw the clothes on the floor and sniffed the air. She wasn't in the house and nowhere near around. He growled and walked into the kitchen and saw the open door. That's when he started to worry what if she had heard them? What if she'd run away because of it. He undressed himself and got through the change. This time the pain wasn't as bad as it was normal. When he stood in his wolf he got out. Sniffing to following her sent. It took him a while till he found her sent stronger. He followed and realized where he was going so he started running he knew where he had to go. Soon he saw her. But when he came nearer her wolf laid her ears at her head and growled at his direction. He stopped directly looking at her. He shook his head and and put his ears up.   
She got up to her legs standing front to him signaling clearly she wasn't happy to see him. His fear became real she must have heard some of the conversation. He came closer she growled louder snarling too baring her teeth at him. He didn't like it. He showed no action just got closer. That was when she snapped. She growled deeper but he didn't stop. Then she launched at him that took him by surprise and made him angry she attacked him. He jumped her and bit down into her neck. She growled and struggled tried to get him away. He harden his grip at her neck. He had to bite through her skin till she stopped fighting starting to whine and howling. Her body got limp and she cried. He loosened his grip waiting if she would start again but she was laying flat on the ground. Whining ears at her head her tail between her legs. He let go of her and stared down. When he moved his head down she flinched away robbing away from him still whining her eyes were dark she was feared. The smell of distress and fear hit him. She was afraid of him. Then he saw she was protecting her left hind leg. He realized that it must had happened when he jumped her. He got a little down easing his stand. Whining a little to tell her he was sorry. Asking for approval to came near. She looked at him stopping her whining he came closer she didn't do anything so he came closer. He got down to her she moved her head to him he nudged her a little and licked over the bitemark. Humming to tell again he was sorry. She relaxed and he looked at her leg. He tried to move her leg but she flinched again whining. So she couldn't really move and was in pain. Then he saw what cost the problem. She had a split in her paw and it looked deep. He turned and nudged her head licking her face. She let him and a low purring came short from her. Then he moved a little away from her. Her head got up whining for him to stay. He howled low closed his eyes for a moment. Then he started change back.   
When she realized he wasn't leaving her she relaxed again. She looked how he changed. She still found it amazing to see how he changed. How he took the pain only with a few growls. When he was back in human form he came back to her getting to his knees. His hand brushing her head. She pushed into his hand.   
“I'll take that split out ok my love. It will hurt I know but please try to hold still. “  
A single whine came from her and she nodded. He brushed through her fur when he let his hand wander over her fur till he reached her leg. With one hand he hold her leg with the other he got a hold on the split.   
“one two… “  
He pulled it out. She howled in pain and he could feel her struggle not to push him away.   
“I'm so sorry my love. This is my fault. I'll bring you home ok? “  
Her wolf looked at him. She tried to get up and steady herself on three legs. He got her message that she would walk alone. And that she did leaving him behind. He decided to change again and follow. 

When I reached the house I got inside. I hurried upstairs and to my room. Closed the door and changed. My foot was hurting and I took a good look.   
I just pulled over a long knit sweater which reached over my ass to the middle of my thighs. I heard Jeremy coming up too. I waited holding my breath but I heard him go to his room. I let the breath out I had hold I didn't want him near me again. I left the room and got down in the living room picking up the shirt and panties I had worn. The panties I put on again his shirt I layed over the chair at the desk and looked out of the window. A few tears falling down. I put my arms around myself holding me. I tried to focus my thoughts but only my mixed emotions were there. The fingers on my left hand nestled at my sweater trying to have something to focus on.   
Why did he lie to me? How could he do this? I heard him upstairs. He was walking to my room and would find it empty. I heard him coming down. He must have seen me so he walked to me. But when he tried to touch me I moved away. Not looking at him.   
“don't you dare touch me. “  
I snarled at him. I felt him tense but he didn't try again.   
“Tiana let me explain please”  
I fired a look at him filled with anger and sadness. He looked at my eyes he put his hand through his hair and tried to figure out what to do. He seemed unsure of what to do. And I could see hurt in his eyes but my anger was so strong that I didn't reacted.   
“you lied to me. There is nothing to explain. You are no different than all the others.”  
I spat into his face. My eyes dark and body shivering a little from all the emotions and the strength I needed to hold myself together. His eyes got wide in shock and he crossed his arms in front of his chest.   
“I didn't told you that's right. Because I didn't know if there would be something. I didn't wanted you to get hope when there could have been nothing. “  
That didn't make it better it even made it worse. I started shouting.   
“this was not your decision to make Jeremy. It's my life and I have every right to decide for my own.”  
A growl formed in my throat a deep one and dangerous too. His eyes got small I had hit a point. He wasn't at ease anymore I felt his anger rise. I knew it was because how I spoke to him.   
“Tiana… “  
His voice was warning.   
“oh no Jeremy. I don't wanna see you and I absolutely won't talk to you right now. I wanna be alone so you let me or I'll find a way to be alone. “  
“we have… “  
“no Jeremy there is no we not right now. I'm hurt I'm emotional I need time. Right now I'm filled with everything but not a clear mind. When we talk I wanna be clear. “  
He wasn't anything then amused that I hadn't let him finish again. But my word hit him I saw it and it hurt even more.   
“please Jeremy not like this please? “  
My voice pinched a little from the pain I was feeling in my body and my soul. He seemed to understand because he nodded.   
“I'll give you some time then we'll talk. “  
I looked at him is could see the sparkles in his eyes he was angry but also sad it seemed.   
“I'll be in my room if I'm ready I'll come to you and talk. Don't even try to push it. “  
I said before I left. I walked to my room and closed the door and locked both doors from inside so he wouldn't come in not even from his side. I curled myself on the bed to a little ball.


	21. Chapter 21

When Tiana left Jeremy looked after her. He wasn't really sure what to think right now. He was angry about how she talked to him or acted towards him. Normally he would never tolerate this kind of behavior but she was so different since she came here he couldn't actually handle her like he did with the others. She had something that made it even impossible for him she was so different then all of them.   
He didn't feel good since he saw the fear in her eyes out there. She was scared of him in that moment. He shook himself to get those memories away. She didn't had it in her nature to just obey or just do what she was told and she absolutely didn't like it to be told what to do. But she was part of his pack. But she's also your mate a voice in his head told him. She had lived a hole life before she was bitten. She even had her own team which she had lead. He prepared himself for the phone calls which would probably start any minute. He sat down at the desk. He wanted to slam his fist down but he didn't. He needed to control himself and his actions. He was known for his self control but right now he asked himself how he should keep this control up. 

When his phone ring he saw it was Clay. Of course it would be Clay who would call first like the last time.   
"Clay?"   
"Jeremy what happened?"   
Jeremy took a deep breath before he answered.   
"Tiana and I had a misunderstanding."   
"mhm… i don't think that's all?"   
He knew Clay wouldn't stop till he knew all of ist.   
"it's complicated Clay. She heard me and Antonio over the phone. He found a woman from her past and it seems that Mike isn't dead. She's angry at me and Antonio."   
He could here the silent like a loud tone on the other side.   
"but why…. Oh wait neither you or Antonio told her that before? Holy… Jeremy where is Ana right now?"   
"she's upstairs in her room."   
Silence again.   
"you need to talk to her Jeremy. She's in so much pain I can feel it."   
Jeremy sigh of course Clay would know this.   
"she refuses to talk to me. She didn't even wanna see me."   
"WHAT?"   
Jeremy needed to hold his phone away when Clay got this loud.   
"what did you do?"   
A growl formed in Jeremys throat he didn't like this. His actions were questioned a second time today.   
"I'm sorry Jeremy I didn't mean to…."   
Jeremy sigh again and pushed his hand through his hair.   
"she run I found her at the place we met her. She attacked me I had to force her to submit she was so out of herself. While she fought me she hurt herself. I took care of it and she just left. Now she's in her room." 

Clay now got a picture what must had happened. His heart got heavy he knew what Jeremy was going through. He had realized the difficulties his alpha had with Tiana and her being. She still acted rebellious to the eyes of others. He knew also that the council keep pushing Jeremy if they would hear about how she acted they would force Jeremy to take care of that matter and no one of the pack would want this specially Jeremy. He was protecting Tiana but how long could he keep the other alphas out? And she pushed Jeremys limits more and more. But that Jeremy and Antonio had kept their search for themselves wouldn't bring Tiana to change her actions maybe now she would do something stupid enough so they had to force her out of the pack making her a mutt. But Clay knew that she didn't do anything of this on purpose she just was so different from all the wolfs. Even Elena didn't pushed that far. He felt Tianas pain her sorrow and that she was hurting so deep.   
"I'll try to talk to her Jeremy. We can't lose her you can't lose her none of us can and she needs us more then she knew."   
Maybe she would talk to him if she refused to talk to Jeremy.   
"thank you Clay it means a lot."   
"I think I know what she needs right now. I was there too remember?"   
He heard Jeremy sigh again.   
"yes of course I remember."   
Silence for a few seconds they both knew that it was Jeremy back there who safed Clay.   
"I'll see you Jeremy. Don't worry we won't lose her I promise."   
A light chuckle came from Jeremys end.   
"see you Clay."   
And with that the call ended. Clay put his phone down Elena came into the room.   
"so what happened had she another breakdown?"   
Clay shook his head.   
"she's losing it Darling. I can feel it I was there too. She feels betrayed by Jeremy and Antonio. I'll try to talk to her. She attacked Jeremy and now refuses to see or even talk to him."   
Elena looked at him shock in her face.   
"she found out about the search then am I right?"   
Now it was Clay who looked shocked at Elena.   
"wait you knew?"   
"I suspected I saw Antonio searching it was an accident he didn't even know. But they were right Clay they were protecting Tiana by not telling her."   
"I know Darling but that's not how Ana can see it right now she only feels the betray. They lied to her that's the only thing that is in her mind right now she can't think clearly and I fear she will do something worse."  
Elena looked at him processing what he said. Now he saw his own fear in her eyes too.   
" If she would leef it would break Jeremy he would never be the same. "  
Clay nodded Elena hugged him and buried her head at his shoulder.   
" call her Darling she'll talk to you. You understand her better than any of us."   
Than she left him alone. He picked up his phone and called Tiana. 

It took a few rings till she picked up.   
"yeah?"   
"Ana it's me Clay. Tell me what happened."   
He could hear her starting to cry like she had hold it back till now.   
"he lied to me Clay. Jeremy lied to me and Dad too. They were searching for Miranda and found out Mike isn't dead. It hurts so much…. II love him but it's making everything worse. I trusted them with everything I gave myself to Jeremy I submitted to him in every way…. Why did he do this?... "  
She cried again and clays heart tightened.   
" shhhh Ana I'm here okay. I'm with you I know what you're feeling. "  
" you know what the worst part on all this is? "  
" tell me Ana. "  
" I know why he did it and he was right. I know i'm hurting him and I know that even if I really try I'm just pushing all over the line the hole time I can't stop it. I feel what he feels how scared he his because I can't follow like all the others. I know he's trying to protect me from the council if they knew about what I'm doing they would force him to act. He loves me so much he's risking his position as alpha. I wanna be angry at him but on the same page I can't because of all what he's doing for me. I maybe would have done the same. I'm a leader too I absolutely understand why and that's what is making me feel sick. "  
She cried again sobbing and he could hear her screams wich were silent because of her crying. He just wanted to hold her. Now he understood why she did what she did.   
" Clay im scared… II can't change this part of me the leader part. I'm trying so hard but it's not working and I know Jeremy can't allow this forever. I'm only causing him problems and pain. All of you I see the worry in all of your eyes when I'm stepping over a line again its getting more and more. Maybe I should leef it would hurt all of you for some time but maybe it's better. Jeremy deserves better more he deserves someone who isn't fighting him every time. Who accepts that as alpha he has every right to decide for his pack. "  
Clay nearly screamed   
" NO! don't you dare even think any further about this. You are the best for him. You are mates. If you leef it will break him. It would break us. I couldn't stay because it would be me who would have to make your life miserable. "  
She was shocked about clays outburst. But he nailed something with his words.   
" but don't you see I just can't… "  
" listen Ana. You need to talk with Jeremy and you have to tell him what you told me. He will understand don't worry. He knows because I was there too years ago. You both need to talk absolutely open. He's the only one who will ever be able to help you. Trust me I know that but only if you let him. He can understand you more than you think. Let him tell you about his father then you will understand. But you have to remember his position too he is the alpha and that means even if he knew or wanted things different he can't just do it. He never had the goal to be alpha he became alpha because it was the right thing to do he had to be or bad things would have continued to happen he couldn't just let it happen so he became alpha."  
Tiana was silent. Clays word cut through her emotions the leader in her was it who saved her from further getting down. She had never asked about how Jeremy became alpha she never asked him or the others about it.   
"Clay can I be honest with you?"   
"of course Ana and it will stay between us till you decide other."   
"when I step over the lines it isn't me Clay. It's like as if something just took over control no matter if I don't want to. It's like I'm not in control over my actions or body anymore."   
He could hear sobs from her.   
"maybe Jeremy can answer that or knows something about it."   
"if he knew why isn't he forcing me to let him help?"   
"he could never do this. He never did with one of us. That's what makes him different from the other alphas. He does not rule his pack with force or brutally. We are family our pack is built on trust and empathy. And you are his mate he loves you so deeply he could never do something like this to you even if it would cost him everything. But he also has us the pack to think about he never can just do what he wants or what he desires. Can you understand that? "  
It was silent on her side for a long time.   
"Ana are you still there?"   
Clay asked when the silence became to long for his liking.   
"yeah…. I… Oh My gosh I need to talk to Jeremy Clay. I just remembered something important. It's all my fault Clay I didn't listen to him he told me the first night but I thought it was just because of my situation. Clay can I fix this?"   
Clay didn't really understand what she was saying.   
" Ana what just happened?"  
"in the first night he told me he would help me heal if I let him. But there was something in his eyes more then worry or the caring alpha. Something so much deeper."  
"because he knew what would come and he couldn't change it he just could be there with you and be there when you needed him. He knew Ana that's what I was trying to tell you. Jeremy always sees the big picture specially when he went through something similar before."  
"oh…. I… Jeremy… oh…. I lost it completely I didn't pay attention I only thought about myself… Clay I have to go… But thanks Clay I don't know how to pay you back."   
"don't worry Ana you'll pay back when you talk with Jeremy."   
And then the phone was dead. Clay breathed out a couple of times. 

It had hit me like a truck. A absolutely clearness a answer I was looking for and didn't even know I had been searching for. I had made a mistake that could cost me all of this. I had tried to live my old life I didn't moved forward like I thought I coped but I still fought against the adjusting to my new life. I had pushed Jeremy away not by meaning but by acting showing him that deep down I didn't want to move on. It made me feel sick. My stomach tighten and I had the taste of iron in my mouth. I had bit my lip so much I was bleeding. And only a few seconds after that I could hear Jeremys heartbeat got up. He must have smelled the blood but why would he… ? Of course maybe he thought I was doing something stupid like cut myself of trying to feel something other then the pain my soul was giving me. I sat up looking down on my legs. Then I got up but stopped at the door I got back to the middle door and unlocked this door. I wanted to say something with this tell him I wasn't ready to open up to all of them but to him. I heard him move and coming upstairs. His feets stopped in front of my door a soft knock. But before I could answer he was walking again. He was in his room now he stopped in front of the door. I could even hear him breathe. My hand shivered when I opened the door. I couldn't look up into his eyes I was ashamed still hurt but I wanted to tell him that I was sorry. He hold his hand out I put my shaking one into his.   
"please Tiana look at me. Don't be afraid of me I would never hurt you on purpose."   
I started crying and looked at his eyes. He looked like he was altered for nearly ten years. His eyes dark and no shining light in them like normally.   
"I'm sorry Jeremy this is my fault I…."   
"shhh things happen we're not gonna look who's fault it may be. Will you allow me to hug you?"   
I didn't even let him finish when I pushed myself into his open arms. I buried my face at his chest. And that was what took away the pain. Being in his arms feel and hear his heartbeat smell his scent. I just broke down in his arms. He picked me up carrying me bridestyle. My arms around his neck my head still at his shoulder tears streaming down my face. Now I started to really cry about all I have lost all the possibilities I didn't had. And Jeremy just hold me. No anger or anything like that. He had every right to be angry or pissed but nothing.   
"let it out my love. It's time to mourn. You are allowed to mourn don't hold it back anymore let it out."   
His voice was soft and steady. A few sobs came from me not able to talk. I was shaking. He had brought me downstairs to the couch and set down with me on his lap. He kissed my head and made small circles on my back with his hand. 

When the scent of blood hit is nose he started to worry what was she doing up there? But the smell didn't got stronger. Than he heard that she unlocked one of the doors and he was up. He knocked but could hear she was standing at the other door a small smile on his lips he got her message. She wasn't ready for all of them but she would let him in. The only thing that matters to him right now was that she was letting him in. She didn't pushed him away she accepted that she wouldn't be alone if she didn't wanted. When he was in front of the door he waited she needed to open the door making the first steps. And then he saw her shivering her eyes to the floor he could smell her fear she was ashamed. His heart tighten he hold his hand out telling her to look at him. He wasn't the alpha right now he was Jeremy. When he saw her eyes he saw what was trembling her. She didn't need to tell he knew. And then she was in his arms. And he just knew deep inside him that she had made the last step. She did it. He was proud of her he picked her up.   
She was sitting on his lap curled into him like she was trying to get inside of him. She let it all out she mourned all the lost opportunities. Now she could really start to heal. And they had found two people who could maybe help her even more. He kissed her head. And in that moment it was like something got through them both. The bite mark in his shoulder felt like a little itch. And he saw her mark getting darker but with beautiful forms. Now the mark would be permanent for both of them. And he felt something changed in him too he started to feel her her emotions even got glimpses of her thoughts. A smile got on his face. She bonded with him like with the others.

His phone interrupted when it ringed. He pick up.   
"hello?"   
"Jeremy it's me Pete. I wanna let you know I'm on my way. My tour is finished and I wanna got home of its OK with you."   
"of course this is your home you can always come. Well see you."   
"yeha. Tell Tia I said hello kay."   
"I will. See you."   
"bye."   
And the phone went dead. Only a few seconds past when he picked up again.   
"Logan what is it?"   
"Rachel is visiting her family for 3 weeks and I don't have any appointments so I thought I'll come home."   
"that's good to hear. Pete is on his way too like Antonio and Nick with two visitors."   
"okay see you."   
And then the phone rang again. He signed and answered again.   
"Elena?"   
"Clay and I will be there in two days. It's time for a longer home visiting."   
She chuckled and Jeremy laughed a little.   
"so everyone is coming home then. It will be nice to have the house full again."   
After that call the phone stayed dead.   
Tiana was still curled on his lap and chest. But she didn't shivered anymore. Her breath was slow but she wasn't asleep.   
"the others are coming home."   
"I know. I think it's me right? Their curios about my doing right?"   
She shifted a little locking up to him.   
"I think every one oth us just feels the need to be close to each other. Especially close to you my love. You're bringing the pack together again closer then ever. You're making the family hole my love you're our heart."   
He kissed her forehead soft she closed her eyes and breathed out like she was giving up a lot of heavy stuff. He smiled again.   
"Jeremy"   
She opened her eyes looking into his. He waited   
"I love you."   
When these words came out he felt her love it wasn't just words. He cupped her face.   
"I love you too."   
Her eyes started to sparkle her face light up she seemed to change she looked more at ease like she was free. He kissed er long and with everything he was feeling. She melted fully into the kiss and his embrace. He hold her with his arm to himself. The other hand was at her neck in his hair.   
"will you keep me? Even after everything I did to you? All the problems I cost you?"   
He knew she was scared of his answer.   
"I love you Tiana and you're part of my pack. I would never leef you. All of us have our problems and every one needed or still need to work on them. But we'll always try to do it together. We help each other my love. That's what the pack and this family stands for."


	22. Chapter 22

Miranda and Mike were sitting in the car with Antonio and Nick. Mike and Antonio were talking and Nick was looking at his phone. His knuckles white his phone was dead and he had forgot to bring a battery extra.   
"you're worried about Tiana?"   
Miranda asked him he just nodded. She smiled a little and hold her hand out.   
"you wanna see how she's doing? I can show you if you want." he looked at her questioning.   
"give me your hand and close your eyes I'll show you were she is right now."   
It got silent in the car.   
"you can do this? How?"   
Antonio asked. Miranda smiled again.   
"I'm just using his bond with Tiana to get a connection to her. The rest is simple just a spell and a little energy and he'll be able to see her."   
Nick gave her his hand. She closed her eyes mumbling a few words. Nick felt as if his skin was tickling and then he saw Tiana. She was curled into Jeremy on the couch. Both smiling Jeremy seemed to read something to her and she was talking back. Then everything was gone nick opened his eyes again.   
"see told you I could help."   
She smiled again and Nick nodded. His father looked at him. Through the rearview mirror.   
"she's okay. She's with Jeremy looks like he's reading something to her."   
All of them smiled. 

Jeremy laughed about her last comment to the book he was reading to her. She had asked him to read to her after she had calm down. Now she had fallen asleep still sitting on his lap and curled into him. Her nose near his neck one of her hands holding his shirt right over his heart. Her head on his shoulder her breath slow and her heart beat too. A soft smile got to his face. He moved a little to look at her. Her face was smooth and didn't show anything from what had happen. Her sweater by now showed more of her legs then it covered. He looked at her skin and remembered how it felt. A soft chuckle came from his throat. He picked her up bridal style and carried her up to his room. He laid her down on the bed and put the sheets over her. She curled herself up again he kissed her soft on the head.   
"sleep my love you need it."   
She signed and a little smile was on her Lipps. He left her and got back downstairs. He had a few things he needed to take care of. 

When Pete arrived Tiana was still asleep. Logan came a short time after. They were talking and playing games. Jeremy was on the phone when he heard someone fall down upstairs. He ended the call immediately and run up. He found Tiana laying on the floor he got down and turned her around. Her body started shaking he tried to hold her down so she wouldn't hurt herself. After a few seconds Pete and Logan were by his side.   
"she's having a seizure Jeremy bring her to one side."   
Logan said and Jeremy did. A few seconds later her body relaxed. Jeremy tried to pick her up but she opened her eyes and shook her head.   
"don't Jeremy please."   
They all looked a little confused. She got up she was pale and didn't really looked like she was steady but she was standing now.   
Pete and Logan left and Jeremy looked questioning into her eyes.   
"I always having a seizure before the pain starts. I didn't wanted the others to see me like that but looks like I don't have to worry about that anymore. I'm sorry."   
She looked ashamed. Jeremy put his index finger under her chin and made her look up.   
"nothing to be sorry about my love. You told us you'll be having hard times. So what do you need?"   
She looked at him moving a little more to him putting her arms around him.   
"I just feel like to change and be with the pack."   
"you want me to stay while you change?"   
She nodded and then he began to move her sweater up. He undressed her holding the sweater over his arm when she put her panties away handing them to Jeremy too. They both smiled she got down looking up at him and started changing. When she finished her wolf looked up at him. He put her clothes back into his room on the bed. Tiana nudged his legs purring a little. He petted her head and let his fingers wander through her fur. He got to one knee and signaled her to come to him. She came willingly nudging his neck with her nose licking over his skin one time. He chuckled and started scratching her neck and shoulders. She pushed into him telling him not to stop. When he started scratching over her sides she whined and he stopped immediately   
"did I hurt you?"   
He asked but she shook her head. Then he saw her hind legs starting zu shiver and he hold her under her belly when her legs gave up. Her eyes showed pain and a low whining tone came from her throat. He understood and hugged her head soft to his chest.   
" I'll pick you up okay? And bring you down."   
Her wolf nodded and then he picked her up. She was surprised over his strength because it didn't look like he needed a lot of power to pick her up. He carried her wolf downstairs to the others. A fire was on and Pete and Logan were talking over something. When they saw Jeremy with Tiana in her wolf Form carried by him they looked up question in their eyes.   
"hy Tia you wanna kuddel with me and Logan?"   
A yilp was heard from her and all three men chuckled Jeremy laid her down in front of the fire on the carpet. Logan and Peter got down too she Wolf was between them now. They brought cards with them and Logan started to give them out. Tiana moved till she found a good position half on Pete's legs half on the carpet. He was crawling her fur soft. She purred and closed her eyes.   
"Jeremy wanna join?"   
Logan asked his alpha. Jeremy seemed to think about it and it looked like he would refuse but a little twist of Tianas tail and her opening her eyes looking at him pleading he decided different.   
"why not."   
He got down too and Logan got him his cards too. 

They had played for a while Tiana moving between them but in the end curled herself into Jeremys side. Falling into a deep sleep. Logan and Pete looked at this picture and came to the same conclusion still feeling Tianas need to be close with her pack members.  
"we'll change too Jeremy then we'll be able to be closer with her."   
Jeremy nodded and they both undressed and started to change.   
Tiana woke up from the grunts of pain looking around if someone was hurt.   
"shh my love Logan and Pete just changing so they could be close to you."   
She relaxed again and Jeremy laughed a little.   
"I know my love. You know I would never let anyone hurt one of my pack."   
He had felt her thoughts about thinking one of them would be hurt and just her protective side reacting. When Pete and Logan were standing in their wolf Form too they came closer heads down still asking for permission to came closer and be with Tiana. Her tail wagged a few times giving them a ok but they still waited for their alphas approval.   
"you both may come closer."   
Jeremy himself got up to his feet feeling Tianas eyes on him. Pete and Logen started licking and nudging her like wolfs would do to help a pack member in pain. Then they laid down Tiana between them. Tianas back at Pete's belly and Logans back at her belly. All of them on their sides curled around each other. Jeremy observed them from the couch were he had sat down now his book in his hands again. This picture he would paint he decided. Three of his pack curled around laying in front of the fire in their house. He would watch over them. And he saw and heared them falling asleep. A big smile on his face. It was the first time where even he felt at peace. His phone buzzed and he moved out of the room picking up.   
"Jeremy we'll be there in a few hours. How is Tiana?"   
Antonio was on the other side of the phone. Jeremy smiled.   
"I'll be waiting for you. She's fine they are sleeping in the living room."   
"they? Did we miss something?"   
Antonio asked with a chuckle. Jeremy joined.   
"Pete and Logan arrived a little while ago. She's having one of her painful days she changed and the boys did too to be close with her. Now their all sleeping curled around each other in front of the fire. You should see the picture I'll be painting it."   
"good to here. We'll see you all."   
"I'll have something for you to eat when you get home."   
"thanks Jeremy."   
And the phone went dead. He walked to the kitchen and made plates with sandwiches und pieces of cooked bacon and meat. He also filled some water into a bowl so that if they wanna drink something they could just do. He brought the bowl into the living room and placed it on the carpet. 

It was nearly midnight when Jeremy woke up from the engines of Antonios truck. He must had fallen asleep too sitting in his armchair. He pushed his fingers through his hair and stood up. He opened the door and sniffed. Nick was already on his way to the door. They hugged each other.   
"their in the living room still sleeping."   
Nick nodded and was nearly running up to his room to get his things away so he could join the others. Then he saw Antonio with their two guests. The woman which must be Miranda and Mike. Still looking the same maybe a little older but still the figure of the enforcer he would have become one day. He nodded a little and the group came to the door.   
"Jeremy this is Miranda. And you remember Mike?"   
"welcome to Stonehaven Miranda. I'm Jeremy Danvers alpha of the north American pack. It's a pleasure to meet you."   
He hold out his hand with his always polite smile. She took his hand and cupped it with hers.   
"nice to meet you in person I've waited a long time for this. I'm Miranda protector and savior of the losts of their kind. I'm happy she's having someone like you and your pack around her."   
Her smile got wide and joy was coming from her. Jeremy smiled and let go of her hands. Now it was Mike how came closer.   
"it's been a long time since we last seen each other Mike."   
"your right Jeremy. It's been a long time and I would respect your decision if you don't want me…"   
Jeremy hold up his hand stopping him from speaking further. He shook his head.   
"you're welcome in this house like every guest. You were with Tiana for most of her life she'll need you as much as she needs us. And I respect your wish not to be asked to be part of a pack again."   
They both nodded and shook hands. Jeremy directed them all inside.   
" come first we eat then we go to sleep. In the morning we'll see further. Miranda Mike I have Rooms ready for you. Mike you'll be in Tianas room it's the next to mine. Miranda you'll be next to Tianas room Antonio is the next to your room. I hope you'll be OK with this. "  
" don't worry I don't need a room. I'll be sleeping outside you have a wonderful tree behind your house I'll be there. "  
Miranda said and Jeremy looked a little questioning at her.   
" she never really sleeps in a bed Jeremy don't worry. She's a lot more into nature then maybe anyone we know. "  
They all laughed and then entered the kitchen and started to eat.


	23. Chapter 23

When I woke up the smells around me had changed. Dad and Nick were back nick was laying with Logan and Pete around me. Sheets over us so someone must had put them their. I could smell Jeremy on my sheet and smiled. We were all back to our human form. I stretched myself und sniffed again. The smell of a woman and Mike. I was awake in one second getting up finding pants and a shirt near me i smiled and put them on. The shirt definitely was one of Jeremys. I sniffed again and found Jeremys smell in the kitchen and followed. He was sitting at the table the sun on one side of his face. He looked so beautiful to me I nearly gasped. He looked up with a loving and full smile. I just ran to him just giving him enough time to get up to his feet before I was in his arms. My arms around his neck my Lips on his. He responded with a soft humm and kissed me back. His hands on my back. One smacked my bottom a little when I accidentally bit his lip in the rush. I giggled and took a little step back to look at him.   
"good morning."   
I wisperd soft still a grin on my lips.   
"good morning to you too my love. How was your sleep?"   
He touched my cheek and let his thumb wander on my skin there.   
"wonderful I slept so well like I would have been with you."  
I pushed a little into his touch.   
"and the pain?"   
I looked into his eyes closing mine for a few seconds.   
"I think it's gone."   
"so being with the pack helped?"   
I nodded and came closer again. Pushing him a little so he had to sit down again looking up to me a grin on his face. I straddled his lap and kissed him again. His hands over my bottom squeezing a little wich made me humm und purr into the kiss.   
" oh come on take a room please…"   
Nick's voice was heard. I looked up and saw him standing in shorts hair wild and looking like he just fell out of bed. Jeremy just chuckled and I stick out my tongue to him.   
"you can't really see anything puppie how did you even find your way here."   
Nick laughed and put his hand through his face.   
I got up and ran to nick jumping him from behind when he was trying to get a cup of coffee. I was on his back legs around his hips and arms crossed over his chest. He needed a few seconds but stood steady then. I kissed his cheek when he turned a little.   
"morning brother sleep well?"   
"morning sis. Jep and you?"   
I laughed and let go of him he turned and we hugged inhaling our scents at each other necks. I nudged his nose with mine and took the cup of coffee he made for himself and got back to Jeremy. Sitting crossed over his lap. He put his arms around me kissing my shoulder.   
"where is Mike? I can't smell him inside the house."   
I asked Jeremy taking one of his hands in mine. I felt the need to be in close contact with him.   
"he's out in the woods. I think coming back here isn't right easy for him. Last time he needed to left and had to live away from the pack."   
I was leaning back into him closing my eyes taking a sip of the coffee. Jeremys tea still standing on the table.   
"what is it my love?"   
He asked me I opened my eyes again moving so I could look into his eyes.   
"I just… can I meet him alone?"   
Jeremy looked at me kissing me soft. Taking away my fear.   
"of course you can meet with him alone. I know he'll never do something to you other then protect you. Like everyone of us."   
I smiled and realized that nick must have left cause we were alone in the kitchen again. I got to his ear and whispered soft into it.   
" tonight I want you all for myself. I want to have sex with you. "  
" can you really wait till tonight? "  
He teases me and I got red a little.   
"I'll try I promise."   
He laughed and kissed me I smiled into the kiss.   
"we'll see how the day goes."   
I nodded and took my cup back and drunk it.   
"I'll get us something to eat if you let me."   
Jeremy said I chuckled and shook my head.   
"are you telling me you don't wanna eat?"   
He said and is brow got up. A cheeky grin on his lips.   
"I'm hungry but I'll get us something. Just stay where you are I love to watch you and you know it."   
We both smiled and I got us some of the sandwiches he had made yesterday. We eat in silence and I put the plates away afterwards.   
"so you get the sheets for us and the clothes?"  
I asked he looked up and nodded.   
"Antonio and me did. I assumed you'll like my choice of clothes for you."   
"oh absolutely I really like it."   
"I thought so. I even started to paint before I got down. Seeing you and the others curled around each other in your wolf Form it brought me a feeling of peace I didn't had for a long time."   
I was a little surprised and looked with big eyes to him. Then I got my head up. Hearing someone in the woods and I recognized the footsteps. I looked pleading zu Jeremy he chuckled and give me a wink to go.   
" go on. "  
I was up and running outside. I saw Mike coming out of the woods. I screamed and ran in full speed to him.   
"MIKE"   
I jumped into his open arms I tackled him down we rolled over the grass tears of joy in my eyes when I felt him and it got real to me that it was really Mike. We kissed like friends on the lips. He hugged me strong and close and we both cried. I was laying on top of him we sniffed at each other and hugged. He sat up with me holding me one hand at my head the other arm around me.   
"shhhh Ana. I'm here it's OK it wasn't your fault little one. We all knew what we were going in to. Nothing of it was your fault. Take a deep breath slow and deep. I'm here see i'm not going away so soon."   
I opened my eyes and looked at his face my hands on his cheeks touching him to make sure. He smiled at me and I just hugged him again. We started to laugh between my chokes.   
" come on let me see that you still got it. "  
He pushed me up in the air I landed on my feet getting a little to my knees steady in my fighting position. Mike was up to we circled around till we both attacked. It didn't take us long to find back into our dynamics. We landed punches at each others but nothing serious. I completely lost track of time but it felt so good having Mike back as a sparring partner. But Mike stopped even if he was throwing a punch at me. Like he was paralyzed. I stopped and looked at him with question in my eyes. But he was looking to the House so I turned and saw Jeremy there and all the others too. They must have watched.   
"why did you stop it was getting funny?"   
Mike relaxed and I just attacked him again. I didn't take him by surprise but he didn't fought back.   
"hy what the hell why don't you fight back?"   
Mike looked at me with a little smile.   
"sweetheart your part of this pack as long as they watch especially Jeremy I can't fight back. If I hurt you…"   
"idiot.."   
I smacked his head and we both laughed and I tagged him down again both of us rolling from one side to the other. After we were finished we had grass in the hair and all over us. I shook myself to get the grass away.   
"looks like you got stronger then I thought. I like it. And seems the wolf being is good for you you even shook yourself like one."   
"I had one of the best teachers remember an old man who still got it."   
We walked back arm in arm. The others were smiling.   
"you all ruined my sparring. How could you? It was just getting funny."   
I said getting my hands to my hips playing like I was angry. They looked surprised only Jeremy and Antonio didn't.   
"it's my fault I couldn't stand and watch you two."   
Jeremy said with a smirk. I pointed my finger at him.   
"you then. Then you can choose between giving me the other half of my sparring or you'll make up to it…."   
The sound of a firing gun was heard I turned around and was in front of Jeremy ready to protect my alpha and my mate. A dangerous growl in my throat my nails changed into claws and my fangs came out. The pack stepped back a little.   
" Tiana their just hunters but outside of our property."   
But Jeremys voice didn't made me relax. Didn't they smell and hear the others? Not the hunter but wolfs and from their smell it must be more then three. Then Jeremy got stiff.   
"all of you go inside now. Tiana you too."   
I was split between doing what I was told and staying to protect what I loved. I whined to let Jeremy know I was trapped. The others were still on they way inside. Jeremy put a hand on my shoulder his touch felt good.   
" I know come with me. It's the council their on their way to us."   
I growled again but followed him he still had his hand on my shoulder.   
"will you send me to my room?"   
He smelled my fear because he kissed me soft on the forehead.   
"let me meet them on my own you may join later. Will you be ok with that?"   
I nodded and I felt he was proud of me and he smiled at me. I left to my room were Antonio was waiting sitting on a chair near my still empty dresser.   
"are you OK?"   
He asked me. I nodded my nails were back to normal and my fangs too.   
"I just need a little to come down."   
A soft knock was heard and when I turned I saw Mike.   
"hy Ana. Need help to calm down?"   
I smiled and shook my head I was surprised that I was nearly calm down.   
"you made progress I see."   
Mike said bringing me into a big hug. I hugged him back relaxing even more. I felt more like myself again. But then I turned and faced my Dad. His soft face was giving me what I needed I did right and I was glad about it. He got up and hold his arms open. I moved into his embrace and snuggled into him. Mike left us alone and I enjoyed the alone time with my dad.   
"I'm sorry I was so out of myself. I wasn't fair to you and Jeremy."   
He just hold me.   
"you were hurt principessa I can understand that. I'm glad you and Jeremy worked it out. Are you still mad at me?"   
I shook my head.   
"no. I'm only glad you're back. I just felt so alone."   
"you'll never be alone. We'll always be there for never forget that."   
I nodded and enjoyed he was holding me.   
"you seem to need a lot of body contact right now. Is something bothering you?"   
I faced him again and he sat down with me on his lap. I thought a long time I think before I answered.   
"will they force him to give me up?"   
He looked at me worry in his eyes when he felt my uneasiness and fear.   
"oh my Tiana. No Jeremy would never give up a member of the pack. Don't be afraid principessa. I think they just want to meet you so they knew your smell and can see you. Like you know you're after Elena the only female who survived the bite. Don't be afraid. Jeremy would never let something happen to you and we neither. "  
I nodded again. Smelling them come closer.   
" they won't hurt Jeremy would they? "  
I nearly panicked by those thoughts.   
" no. Tiana what is it? Why are you so scared that something will happen? "  
" I don't know dad. I just don't want anyone of my… of the pack get hurt. I don't know why I'm so protective right now. "  
I was a little ashamed but dad just smiled and kissed my cheek.   
"let Jeremy deal with them and it will be ok I promise."   
He rocked me a little like a child but it felt good. I could hear Jeremy open the doors for the alphas. I tensed an Antonio kissed my head soft again and I closed the eyes concentrated on his heard beat. 

Jeremy wasn't really amused that the council just arrived without calling him before. But he was proud of Tiana. She let him know she was trapped between following and protecting him. And this time she let him help. He knew she wanted to be with him but it would be best if she wasn't at first. He could feel her worry but she seemed steady. When the cars arrived he opened the door. All of the alphas were there he smiled polite.   
"what can I do for the council this time? I wasn't expecting any of you."   
His voice was strong and all of them straightened up Jeremy included.   
"we're sorry Jeremy that we didn't call but since it's time to meet the new member of your pack we thought a visit would be the best. So you wouldn't have to left your property we all new how newly bit ones could react if their have to leave so soon."   
"how thoughtful of you Konstantin."   
Jeremy said to the new Russian alpha.   
"come inside. The living room will be the best I think."   
He let them enter and observed them getting into his living room. They took seats and Jeremy sat down behind his desk.   
"so where is your second female? We hoped we could see her. Maybe learn a little about her to find out how she survived the bite."   
Jeremys right brow got up he didn't like this tone. Tiana wasn't an animal in a zoo which they could come and see like a show horse.   
" first of all her name is Tiana Sorrentino and second I don't think you need to know more than that by now. "  
The alphas stiffed again knowing that Konstantin was pushing it a little bit to much right now. So the English alpha spoke up.   
"Jeremy of course it is your decision if we gonna meet Mrs Sorrentino today or not."   
He tried to get them all back to a little more ease. That was when Logan nick and Pete came also into the living room position themselves around Jeremy or near him showing clearly the packs power.   
" nick will you ask Tiana if she wanna join us. These gentlemen wanna meet her."   
Nick nodded and left. 

"hy Jeremy wanna know if you wanna come down?"   
Nick asked when he stood in the doorframe. She looked at him and smiled.   
"just let me change into something more appropriate. I wanna show them I'm no problem."   
Antonio smiled and let her stood up. She went to Jeremys room putting jeans on and a tank top. She put her hair into a bun showing her shaved side of her head. But also let everyone see she was a beauty but also a very skilled fighter with a lot of muscle. She made sure Jeremys bite mark could be seen if payed attention.   
"how do I look?"   
"stunning as always my dear little principessa."   
Antonio answered with a smile nick smiled too and nodded.   
"let them show I'm no one's property only Jeremys."   
They got down. Nick first and Antonio and Tiana followed. When she entered the room her eyes got over all of them taking in every single detail. Her head up and proud. Standing with crossed arms and a straight look on her face. The alphas all seemed to see something new. She didn't really liked it to be watched like this. Jeremy smiled a little and she faced him easing a little.   
"she looks stunning Jeremy. A really beautiful thing you've got there. It's no news that Elena already has a mate so is she free?"   
She nearly burst out but only her shoulders stiff and she breathed out heavy. Jeremy was the one who made clear that Konstantin overstept a line.   
" first she's been addressed with her name and second Tiana can absolutely talk for herself. "  
It was the English alpha who tried to get it under control again.   
"I hope you excuse Konstantins manners Mrs Sorrentino. I'm Tristan alpha of the English pack it's a pleasure to meet you."   
She nodded and a short look to Jeremy and a nod from him let er smile polite.   
"nice to meet you too. But I think I can't keep your hopes on. I belong to this pack and Jeremy is my alpha. And I absolutely don't wish to change that for nothing."   
She moved closer to Jeremy needing his presence and maybe a touch. She bit her tongue to not spit into their faces that she belonged to Jeremy and she was deeply in love with him. She was now standing beside Jeremy. He squeeze her hand short telling her she did good.   
"is that so? Maybe you just don't know what any of us could offer. You look like a good alpha bride if an alpha would produce puppies with you I knew they would be strong and beautiful."   
Nick was up Pete and Logen too ready to show them where the door was. Even Antonio stiffed. In her throat was a low growl but low enough to only be heard by Jeremy who got up leaning forward firing looks at them.   
" you absolutely stepped over a line right now."   
It got silent and Tiana tried to get Jeremys attention. He moved to her let her whisper to his ear.   
"let me tell them I'm yours. They lose their interest in me I now that for sure."   
He nodded and she took his hand for comfort.   
She moved her top a little so the bitemark was visible.   
"if all of you would have taking a good look you would have seen my mate mark already. I belong to someone and I'm deeply in love with my mate."   
They all looked at the mark trying to find out who would be the one.   
"and who is the lucky one?"   
Tristan asked with a real interest. Jeremy put a arm around Tianas waist and she snuggled into his side.   
"that would be me then. Are there any other questions?"   
"no of course not. And Jeremy please forgive Konstantins behavior I'm sure it's because he still is new to the alpha being."   
With that Tristan made it really clear that he and a few others didn't appreciate Konstantins actions.   
"as long as he remembers the next time he'll be forgiven."   
"then till the next time Jeremy it was nice to see you again."   
Jeremy nodded and the alphas left. Antonio closed the door and Tiana let out a breath. Jeremy took her into his arms hugging her kissing her head.   
"you were wonderful my love i'm proud of you."   
She smiled bright and hugged him back.   
"now we'll eat together come on everyone. Nick will you let our guests know to join us."   
Nick nodded and was out. They all got to the kitchen only Jeremy and Tiana left.   
"I just wanted to jump them how could he talk to you like that with no respect we could have killed him for it if he wasn't an alpha right?"   
Jeremy chuckled a little over her outburst.   
"he was rude you're right."   
He kissed her soft and lovingly.   
"I hope I don't have to see them anytime soon."   
She answered with a chuckle too.   
"you hold up well. But I'm with you this time. I would appreciate it too if I had a long time to the next meeting."   
They kissed again and then went to the kitchen as well.   
All of them were in the kitchen when nick and Mike came. Antonio was cutting down ham and when the knife got to the wood Tiana stiffed. And the room was filled with distress.   
" I don't feel well can I go?"   
Her shaking voice was heard. All of them looked at her with worry.   
"of course my love. Let us know if you need anything."   
Jeremy said he knew something was off but as soon as he had finished she was out nearly running up.   
"Jeremy if you allow I'll go after her I think I know what is going on."   
Mike said and Jeremy nodded. When he left Miranda came to the kitchen. She smiled knowing and helped Antonio with the ham. Then she seemed to clap her hands but no clap was heard and the table began to fill with plates on them the cutted ham sausages and bacon and eggs which Antonio would had to prepare before now were ready to eat. All of them looked surprised only Nick and Antonio seemed to know it.  
"oh maybe I should have told all of you first that I have powers. But I'm not like the witches you now."   
She smiled again her eyes seemed to change their colors.   
"I hope I didn't offend you with preparing the food."   
She asked Antonio. He shook his head with a smile and Jeremy sat down on his place and all followed and sat down too.   
Mike found Tiana in her room curled on her bed shivering eyes open staring without focus. His heart got heavy when he realized he was right. She was back at one of their hard times. The knife of the wood or better the sound had triggered a memory neither of them remembered easy.   
"Ana it's me i'm coming to you. I'll hug you ok don't be afraid I'll protect you like back there remember?"   
He spoke soft and steady. Coming closer and laid down beside her. Bringing his arms around her. Her heart was pounding fast and she began to sweat. He came closer putting his arms over hers and his leg over hers too. He knew exactly what would happen. And only a few seconds past till she started fighting against chains which weren't really there.   
It took time till she calm down. Now she was crying. She rolled over snuggling into Mike's chest. He just hold her let her past the memory of what happened to them years ago.   
"you want me to tell Jeremy till you recovered?"   
She just nodded still crying silently. He staid till she stopped crying and got up to starting to paint. Mike kissed her on the back head and left. 

When Mike come back to the kitchen they had finished but a plate was left for him. Miranda was showing a few of her powers to amuse the wolfs around her.   
"Jeremy can I have a word with you in private?"   
Jeremy nodded and got up.   
"my study room then I think."   
Mike followed Jeremy up to his study room. Jeremy took a seat and offered Mike one too.   
"Ana asked me to tell you what happened back down in the kitchen."   
Jeremy nodded again to tell him he could continue.   
"nearly eight years ago Ana and I were on a mission. We got captured and were hold for nearly a month. We both got tortured but Ana got the worst part. Her wounds never infected and no matter how often they cut her no matter how deep she never got unconscious. "  
Jeremy tried to stay calm but inside he was fighting for control.   
"the sound from the knife of wood and the situation before triggered those memories. The torture wouldn't had been that worse if it would had been only ourselves but as long as she hold on when she was cut and stept as long they did the same to me and the other prisoners they hold. "  
Jeremy growled and Mike tensed a little. An alpha in this stage could be dangerous even for him and he knew it.   
" But I think what really is giving her problems right now is not that. Ana was pregnant and lost the baby. After we break out I thought she would die. Her injurys healed all of them but we found out she would never be able to get pregnant again or have a baby. It never really bothered her she was fine with the fact. But I think till she is with pack and you all of it comes back. To know she would never be able to have her own family with you. I think she's starting to doubt her own value to you and all of the others even if she know she's loved by all of you. She's still a leader so she can't just put those thoughts away. No matter how hard she tries. "  
Mike ended and gave Jeremy time to adjust to the news. 

When Jeremy listened to what Mike told him something snapped in him like he saw a lot clearer then before. But his anger grew not able to let it out. But to her what it cost her and remembering what the Russian alpha had said let him realize what must be going on in her. Maybe she thought she was no value to him now that he knew she would never be able to give him children not able to continue his bloodline. He was torn between going for a run to let everything out and go to Tiana to make sure she knew that he still loved her. But he also knew no matter how often he showed her or told her she would have to believe it for herself and this would take them long a very long time. He was absolutely captured in his thoughts and was brought back when Mike stood up slow to leave. He realized he was growling and stopped.   
"I'm sorry I was carried away. Thank you Mike for sharing this with me. Will you be ok?"   
And there he was back again always looking out for others no matter what he had to deal with.   
"for me it isn't the same. I was a wolf my hole time I could cope with what happened its not giving me new problems like her. Only flashbacks. I'll be fine like always but she'll need so much more because she isn't able to understand herself."


	24. Chapter 24

Jeremy was alone in his study when a soft knock let him look up. Miranda was standing there but this time she wasn't smiling. She looked serious.   
"so you know now why she's having all her problems. Not her life not what she had to go through. It's what she wants and can't have. She'll leave and deep down you know there is nothing you can do about it. One day or another a week or a decade there'll come the day she can't take it any longer. "  
Jeremy got up he was in rage. How could she say something like this. He was on his way to her when she hold up her hand and he froze at his spot.   
" let me finish please. I know you're in rage and the only thing you want is I'm gone but you need to hear what I'm going to tell you. Like all of you knew Tiana is different in many ways that's because of her powers which right now she has not under her control. Don't worry she doesn't have powers like me but she has the power to heal and a talent for making a pack hole. But she also has the power to make her alpha stronger your abilities could become stronger. She can connect the pack which each other and strengthen the loyalty. If her powers will set free she'll truly will be the heart of the pack. She'll also be bond to her mate forever if her mate dies she may be able to survive but never will be the same and the same applies to her mate. Together you'll be hole but if one of you leave the other one will be in pain. More far away from each other the pain will get stronger. She won't be able to mask her love for the ones she loves. She is a protector and a fighter and like you have noticed she also has a lot qualities of an alpha. If you can it would be best to find a way you both could rule. She'll always be loyal to you but she will question you from time to time because she will always want the best for all of you. I suppose she has already bonded deep with all of you? "  
Jeremy nodded.   
" good. But now there is something other you need to know. You'll be the only one who can set her powers free. If your love to each other is strong enough she'll let you in you will see her like she really is. You'll see how vulnerable she can be you both will know everything about each other you will become one with soul and heart. Don't be afraid of what you'll find out she is strong and you will heal her soul with your love. So please if this moment comes don't think just do what your inside and your wolf tells you. "  
She finished and waited a few minutes till she let Jeremy free. There were a lot of things he needed to progress so much information. He couldn't cope with that even if he needed. He was torn between go for a run and go to Tiana. Miranda looked at him and he felt how he started to calm down. A little smile on Miranda's lips.   
"if you go for a run take Tiana with you it will be good for you both. And yes it was me who helped you calm down Tiana and you will be able to do this for the other one. I'll go now."   
And with that she just left Jeremy alone. He was confused there was so much in his head. This woman was so different and confusing but she seemed to be right. His wolf wanted Tiana with him. His need to be close to her got stronger and stronger. So he got to her room. 

Tiana finished her drawing and he needed to swallow when he saw what she had draw. He could recognize her figure chained to something that looked like a bar. The body showed a lot of injuries and she even draw the blood. He felt tears in his eyes and wanted to leave her alone.   
"would you go out for a run with me Jeremy please?"   
He stopped at the sound of her voice and just walked to her she turned around and he saw her the first time without any of her masks. And he could hear Miranda's words in her head. He couldn't do anything other then take her in his arms hugging her close to him. Kissing her head and let his tears for the first time in his life fall down. Her arms around him holding him and herself like he did it too. They both cried but something other happened too. Like a little light was coming from Tiana and the light got through him and herself. And they both just knew in that moment they became one. She felt him all his emotions all his thoughts memories everything but he did too. And they both felt that they body's started to change but not into their wolfs. They felt their scars going away felt every injuries they had heal. And their souls began to heal too. And they let it happen. They felt the pack their feelings and emotions too everyone of them they could feel them.

Miranda had gone downstairs and was greeted by all of the pack. Even Elena and Clay had arrived. And she saw and felt that something changed. She could feel the great power going through the house coming from Tianas room. She was surprised but happy. And all of the others hummed. She knew what that meant. Tiana had healed herself and all of them too. Her power had saved her and connected her to her pack. She smiled and was taken by Mike into a big hug. It was Clay who asked what happened.   
"what just happened? What was this. Where is Jeremy and where is Ana?"   
"their in Tianas room Clay. Let me explain to you and Elena what happened."   
It was Antonio who answered but Clay just smiled and said.   
"not necessary I think I knew what happened I just don't know how."   
"let them tell you. By the way I'm Miranda. Nice to meet you two. So you came earlier I suppose one of you couldn't wait."   
Clay looked at her suspicious.   
"don't worry I'm no harm to you. I'm here to help Tiana channel her abilities. But I think she won't need me as much as I thought."   
A soft chuckle came from her. Then Clay saw Mike he looked him over. But for the first time he didn't seemed to go kill him or fight him or be cold to him.   
" then you must be Mike? "  
Mike nodded Clay hold up his hand to him and they shook their hands. Elena smiled she was happy that Clay didn't made a scene.   
"I suppose you were the one who looked after Ana when she got here?"   
Mike asked and clay nodded surprised about how he called Tiana.   
"seems we have something in common."   
Clay answered and both man smiled knowingly. They understood each other without words. 

When I hugged Jeremy it was like I was falling into a deep warm ocean of love and safety. He was my true mate. I didn't know how I knew but I felt it with my heart and soul with everything in my body. And for the first time in my hole life I knew I would never leave. Not him not the pack not even this place. This was my home my family my pack everything I would ever need. This time I cried because I was truly happy.   
"thank you Jeremy for everything. I can't explain what this means to me. You gave me everything a loving mate. A family a pack a home you gave me my own life. How can I ever pay you back?"   
I looked at him and brushed his tears away like he did with mine.   
"you will never have to pay me back my love. Just be there with me and tell me when I'm making decisions you're not agree with."   
I looked at him my eyes big and questioned.   
"Tiana my love will you accept to lead the pack with me as my alpha mate?"   
I couldn't believe what he was asking.   
"But what about dad..? Isn't he the beta?"   
Jeremy chuckled.   
"yes and he'll always be our beta. I'm asking you to be alpha of the pack with me?"   
I didn't know what to say. I had never thought that this would ever be a possibility.   
"Jeremy I would love to be at your side but is it allowed to rule together? Will the council accept it? I don't wanna to bring you problems with them any more you already have."   
He chuckled a little his hands on my waist now.   
"don't worry. As my mate you're our loona and you are the heart of the pack. They can't say anything against it."   
My hands were now on his chest feeling his heart beat.   
"if you're sure I'll help you rule the pack. But you always be my alpha Jeremy. What you decide I will follow. And I'll always be loyal to you no matter if we disagree or I think there would be another way."   
I saw and felt his happiness about my words. I still couldn't believe that he had asked me.   
" now you should eat first my love. "  
I nodded I realized that I didn't felt the need to change anymore.   
" kiss me? "  
I asked with a little smile. He smiled too and kissed me soft and with so much passion I thought I would lose my mind. My eyes were closed and I purred a little.


	25. Chapter 25

It had been a few weeks now. My life had changed since my powers were set free like Miranda called it. She helped me a lot how I could control my powers and helped me find a way to learn how to understand my emotions and showed me how I could cope with them and didn't take over. Jeremy and I had settled into a routine for the daily things. The council didn't made problems other then we had thought. They accepted us as leaders of the pack but I had made sure that Jeremy still was the alpha and that I was loyal to him. Mike even got part of the pack. And he didn't had any problems with jeremy as his alpha. He and clay had formed a brotherly bond. Elena and I had also gotten closer. She even moved back with clay into the house. They worked from there. Dad and Nick had started to build a new house in the backyard with the help from Clay and Jeremy and me. I had moved into Jeremys room. My old room was now my study and atelier. Sometimes we painted in Jeremys study. Since I started helping Jeremy with his work as alpha he had a lot more time and made sure to use this time with the pack and me. We had got closer and new each other better from day to day. Dad and I spent also a lot time together. We talked a lot and he helped me find my way. Pete only would be away when he had a tour and Logan would visit whenever possible. Jeremys and my scars had healed but soft lines on our body's still showed that there was a scar.   
I was sitting at the front porch between the rose bushes. Jeremy and I never talked over the baby matter. I knew he didn't know how to and I couldn't I was to afraid. But I asked myself if maybe I even had healed myself this far. Miranda came from the back side of the house and smiled when she saw me.   
"Tiana you're enjoying yourself?"   
I nodded and smiled too. She came to me and let a chair appear and sat down.   
"you're waiting for Jeremy and the others to come back from town?"   
"yes. They wanted to be back soon. And since I don't have anything other to do right now I wanted to sit down."   
Miranda looked me over. She hold a hand to my forehead.   
"I think you may got a fever. You look a little pale too."   
"but I feel fine."   
I said surprised over her words.   
"then maybe it's nothing. But try to make today a slow one."   
"I will I even don't wanna do much today. I just want my loved ones back so we can start making dinner. And this time everyone will have to help."   
I smiled and Miranda laughed. I had sat a rule that once in a week all of us prepared dinner together and everyone had to help. And all of us enjoyed these evenings. The house filled with laughter and music. Afterwards we all got to the living room most of the times and stayed there sometimes playing other times everyone did their own things but we all were together. I really had brought the pack closer together not only because we all were living together now but also all of them started to enjoy more company and wanted it even more when they were alone.   
"what you're thinking about?"   
Miranda brought me back from my thoughts.   
"I just thought about the others and how our all lives changed."   
She nodded and stood up.   
"I've to leave Tiana I'll be back to visit you if you want and whenever you or the pack needs me but it's time now. I taught you everything you have to know and everything I knew. Now I'm needed back home."   
"I'll miss you Miranda. Will you stay to say goodbye?"   
"yes after dinner I'll leave."   
Then she went back to the back side of the house. I was alone again. I closed my eyes and drifted away.  
I was woken by the sound of the trucks from Jeremy Antonio and clay. When they got out I stood up and walked directly to Jeremy who opened his arms for me and kissed me soft. Then I helped them bring the things to the back yard. Miranda helped with her magic to get the things were they belong. When I walked for the third round Jeremy stopped me. He hold me and let his fingers brush over my forehead his eyes showed worry and I could feel his curiosity.   
"your sweating a lot and you have a fever. Why didn't you told me you're not well my love."   
I looked confused and shook my head.   
"I feel alright Jeremy I promise. I don't feel a fever."   
I brushed over my forehead and saw the sweat on my fingers. Then my vision got black. 

Jeremy looked at her. He had watched her a while she was sweating a lot more then normal she also looked pale. Even her sent had changed. He stopped her fall and took her in his arms. The others were immediately at his side. He brought her to the medbay and laid her down on one of the beds. Miranda stood on the other side of Jeremy and moved her hands over her body a soft light coming from her hands.   
"wood you let me be alone with her. You're failing my clear reading of her body."   
They moved out but Jeremy stayed she looked at him.   
"please you too Jeremy. As long as you're at her side this close I won't get a clear response. Just a few steps would be alright you don't have to leave the room. And yes I know you wouldn't leave her."   
Jeremy nodded and took a few steps back. Miranda continued and finished. But her face didn't show anything.   
" what's wrong with her? "  
" oh nothing I'm sure it's because she left out two meals she normally would had eaten till now. After breakfast she didn't eat anything else.   
" she did what? Why? "  
" because I wasn't hungry I think. "  
Tiana answered and sat up a little with Mirandas help.   
"I'll join you in the kitchen Jeremy remember today we all cook. Will you make sure everyone is down when I come."   
She smiled at him and he came towards her she wasn't sweating anymore and had back her colors. He sat down and she pushed into his side his arm around her. He kissed her soft.   
" I'll see you in the kitchen then. "  
She nodded and kissed him again. Jeremy left and Tiana was standing up and wanted to follow to make herself fresh and change into new clothes.   
"wait Tiana. I need to talk to you. I didn't wanna tell when Jeremy was in here."   
Tiana stopped immediately and looked at Miranda.   
"why what is it? I'm not going to die am I?"   
"no my little one you're not. But you are pregnant. And the child is fine. You'll be due in six month because of your wolf gen. I thought you should know first and decide for your own what to do then."   
Tiana looked at her in shock she couldn't believe what she just heard.   
" I'm what? I'm pregnant but how? I mean I know how but how is this possible I can't have children they took that from me. "  
" yes my love they did but you are different now you are you now. What ever happened in that life didn't happen to your true self. You started fresh so you have every possibility there is. "  
Tianas hands moved to her belly. She looked down and began to smile.   
" thank you Miranda. These are wonderful news I wanna share. But do you know I'm safe I don't want to bring hopes on."  
"you are safe my dear. You'll have a wonderful pregnancy I can feel it."   
"so you already knew didn't you? You saw it right. But you wouldn't interfere."   
Miranda smiled and Tiana knew she was right. She left and went down to their room. 

When I was in our room I looked at it different it had changed but not much it showed our symbiotic bond and now we'll get a child too. I got into the bath and showered. I looked at my body and now realized that my belly I thought was just bigger from my good life I knew now it was our baby. I laughed and called jeremy in my thoughts. And it didn't take him long to come. Our telepathic link was getting stronger from every day.   
"what's wrong my love?"   
He looked at her. She had dryed herself and was standing naked in front of him.   
"nothing wrong. We'll getting a baby. I'm pregnant my love."   
Jeremy looked at her needing a few seconds to realize what she just said. Then a big smile came to his lips. Tears of joy in his eyes. He came to her kissing her long. One hand on her belly. Then he got to his knees kissing her belly. Her hand in his hair.   
"I'm happy to meet you little one. And I'll get you and your mother everything you'll need till you're born."   
She smiled laughing and put her other hand on his cheek. He kissed her belly again.   
"how long? Do you know the sex?"   
"I'll be due in six month because of the wolf gen. And I want to be surprised if we get a daughter or a son. But everything will be fine. Miranda said she's having this feeling."   
"six month then. So she saw it. I'm so happy Tiana. I can't explain right know what this means."   
"I know my love. I feel the same."   
Then Jeremy stopped and sniffed at her belly his eyes changing into his wolfs and a soft Humm came from his throat.   
"I can smell the baby. That was the different smell in your sent I realized a few days ago."   
She looked at him now he was standing up again.   
"I love you Tiana. And our baby."   
"I love you both too Jeremy."   
He kissed her long again his hands on her hips his thumbs brushing over her skin at her belly.   
"will you give me your shirt Jeremy I feel the need to have your sent around me."   
He chuckled and started unbuttoning his shirt. He undressed and gave it to her she put it on and Jeremy started to button her up.   
"then we'll have to go to the town for new clothes I suppose."   
"maybe. You know I don't like to leave the house only if necessary."   
"than you want nick to get you new clothes?"   
Jeremy chuckled and the, kissed again.   
"give me my pants?"   
He took them holding her panties and her pants to her. But he decided other and started dressing her. She laughed over his actions but enjoyed it more.   
"I could get used to this kind of affection from you."   
He laughed too and locked eyes with her.   
"when ever you want me to help you dress just let me know. 

When they got to the kitchen the pack looked at them all with question in their eyes. They even seemed a little worried. Tiana smiled and put her arm around Jeremy.   
" don't worry I'm absolutely fine. But Clay and Mike I think you'll have more work to do. And dad I'll need your help too. And nick you can go shopping for me again. Pete I need a lot of songs from you. And Elena I think we'll spent more time together. Because I'm pregnant. "  
They all looked at them with surprise in their eyes then they started to smile and joy filled the room. Antonio hugged her first and then Jeremy.   
" congratulations you both. That's wonderful news. "  
Then it was Clay. And all the others followed.   
" good now we start cooking. Dad you'll make the sauce. Clay Elena you'll do the meat. Pete salad nick potatoes and rice. Jeremy and I make the dessert. So let us start then. "  
And so their started cooking together.


	26. Chapter 26

After dinner and our together time in the living room all of us got to their rooms. I was undressing when Jeremy stopped my hands. He laid his arms from behind around me his hands on my belly now. This evening it was him who needed a closer contact to me. I smiled and let him caress my belly through his shirt. He kissed my shoulder and neck soft. I closed my eyes and felt my pleasure rise. A soft humm from Jeremy and the soft push from his hips told me that he knew what he was doing to me. I bared my throat to him by moving my head to one side. His hands started unbuttonIng the shirt and bared my skin to him. He helped me out of the shirt and kissed my shoulder again. His beard tickled a little.   
"Mr Danvers would you mind to take this to our bed? As much as I enjoy it I wanna lay down."   
He stopped while opening my brah. I let him take it off too then turned around facing him. I saw the lust and desire in his eyes. I kissed him soft.   
"of course my love."   
He answered with a smile but he pulled me closer kissing me again I pressed against him my arms around his neck. His hands moved over my back to my bottom. When his hands wandered a little to my thighs I understood and let him push me up. My legs now around his waist. He hold me with a smile and was kissing me while walking to the bed. He laid down with me. His weight on myself pushing a little towards me. His hands wandered over my body. He took his time and I enjoyed it very much. He admired my body like I did his and he had began to show it more and more. He loved it to take his time with me. He kissed and licked my skin but the most attention he was giving my belly. It was sweet to watch him being this free. Not the controlled alpha but the man and his wolf. It felt good and I put my hands through his hair. He sniffed again and started purring I was surprised but also happy. He clearly was enjoying my pregnancy too and his actions got a little more animalistic than before but I didn't complain. He looked up and I looked into his wolf eyes they showed so much love and happiness. And I knew he would be a wonderful father to our child. He did a good job with Clay and even helped with nick as much as I knew from him and dad. It wasn't only dad who missed to be a father Jeremy did too. And this time it was also his own child he would raise. I let him take his time with my baby belly knowing that for a moment every sexual actively had stopped. My belly seemed the only thing he showed interest right now. I found my phone on the nightstand and took a few pictures from him. Then I laid it back again.   
"am I right to assume you like my baby belly?"   
Jeremy looked up now more himself again. His eyes back to normal. He smiled and nodded a little.   
"yes sorry. I love our pup in there. Are you ok with it I forgot to ask I'm sorry my love."   
I saw he was a little unsure because he just did what he wanted to.   
"Jeremy if I didn't want it I would have told you. And if I'm honest it's really sweet when you're acting more primal then normal. And it feels so good and safe. You'll be a wonderful father I know you raised Clay. I'm looking forward to see you with our child. Maybe when Elena sees us and absolutely will also have time with the pup she'll want pups of her own. This family is absolutely perfect to rise good wolfs. "  
I chuckled and Jeremy looked at me a big happy smile on his face.   
" it would be nice to have more children here. We still have more than enough room and it's been a long time since we had children in these walls. "  
I laughed and pulled him a little up so I was able to kiss him. He was on his knees over me kissing me with so much passion.   
" mhm who knows what the future will bring. "  
Know his attention was back to my half naked body. His hand caressing my breast. He was kneading one breast and sucked soft on the other. I closed my eyes again and just let him give me pleasure. He knew what I liked and I loved it when he just pleased me in every way I preferred. He was the best sexual partner I ever had. And if I was honest with him I always had the feeling that he satisfied me absolutely. It never got boring or unspectacular. He brought me back from my thoughts when he bit a little into the flesh of my breast. My eyes open and a soft low hiss came from my throat. He had a kinky smile an his lips. I hardened the grip of my hand in his hair and pulled soft. He understood and came up again kissing my mouth. His hands wandered over my skin again to my pants and pushed them down with my panties too. Now I was naked and he still fully dressed. I could feel his hard erected cock through his jeans. I pushed my thigh a little against the bulge in his pants and smiled. He huffed and let out a grown. I started undressing him. Looking over his body kissing his skin playing with my fingers over his chest. Than I wanted his pants gone. And I just opened his belt his pants and brushed them down with his boxer too. His hand moved up from my thigh but before he could reach my core I stopped his hand. He looked at me surprised.   
"I want you Jeremy."   
He understood but didn't seemed sure.   
"are you sure? We never did without…"   
I stopped him by holding his hard cock against my entry and pushed my hips up. I nearly cried out loud from the pleasure it gave me a little pain too but I enjoyed this kind of pain. Jeremy was a little taken away by my doing and he needed a few seconds to really realize what just happened. He didn't move just laid on top of me looking into my eyes. He pushed his hips a little more forward so his shaft was fully inside. I gasped and buried my fingernails in his shoulder. He grunted and did it again. This time we both just were intense. Not rough not fast but he did strong and short thrusts. Stimulating me with his hand too. He observed me how my body tried to curl it self up. He had a steady rhythm which led me no other opportunity then give in to what ever happened to me and my body. Not thoughts in my head just the pleasure he gave me. He let me come three times till I begged him to follow. He kissed me passionately holding me close to him and when I came the fourth time he came too hard and with my name on his lips. We stayed a little while holding each other close and he brushed a few strands of my hair out of my face. Their were wet from the my sweat. I opened my eyes and looked at him. Brushing my fingers into his hair and holding them back to see his face better. He cleaned us and I just snuggled into him again when he laid down. My body still shivering like his. My hands wandered over his chest playing a little with his nippels. I had found out quite fast that he was sensitive there. He wasn't like the others. He enjoyed it more to give me pleasure than just have normal sex with me like we called it one time. He took his pleasure from me and what he did to me to give me what I liked and wanted. He could be gentle and soft and romantic but he also could be rough fast animalic and dominating but the mix of all this was what made him so perfect. But he also never had a problem when I took over the control or took what I just wanted. He even liked it when I just jumped him or told him what I wanted him to do or did it my own.   
I remembered the first time when we were out walking through the property and I kissed him pressing him against a tree and gave him a blow job. His shocked look and the surprise and my talent made him come really fast. I remembered how dizzy he looked afterwards. I chuckled over these memories.   
"what did you think about my love?"   
His soft and still little rough voice lat me look up.   
"I just remembered the first time we were outside for a walk and I just couldn't hold back. Your face out there mixed with shame surprise shock and absolutely excitement about how I pleased you."   
He began to laugh and I kissed soft his shoulder.   
"oh yes I remember that really well. But like I told you since then I never had even thought about having sex somewhere other than a bed or the bedroom."   
I chuckled and then closed my eyes.   
"good night Jeremy. I love you."  
"love you too. Good night my love. 

When Jeremy and Tiana had told them that Tiana was pregnant everyone was happy. But it was Clay who hold her the longest and after dinner was always near her like Mike. After Jeremy and she left it was Mike and clay who met outside both wanted to check the lines of the property. A smile on Mike's face appeared when he saw Clay.   
"wanna check with me together if everything is alright?"   
"yes."  
And they walked together.   
"how do you feel about Ana's pregnancy?"   
Mike asked and clay smiled and his eyes sparkled.   
"I'm so happy for her. And for Jeremy too. They both deserve to be parents. And she is so much happier. She's nearly glowing since she knew. But there is something I wanted to ask you Mike. Since Ana is with us she never really left for town or anything like that. She never even left the property. Do you know why? "  
Mike looked at him with a sad look.   
" yes I know why. As long as she don't have to leave she'll never leave her place. She never really liked city's or even a little town. There to much people she says. "  
" but if we all would go would she come with us? We'll protect her."   
"I don't know. We could ask her."   
"can I ask you something other Mike?"   
Yes of course what is it? "  
" do you think she is happy here? I mean do you know if there is anything she doesn't like? "  
Clay pushed his hair out of his face   
" I've never really seen her this happy if I'm honest. She is so different. She's not pretending here she's absolutely free here. I'm very glad she found all of you. Maybe it was the best that ever happened to her. "  
"and I'm glad that she had you. And that Antonio found you and Miranda. We nearly lost her."   
"I know she told me. She also told me that she felt safe with you. That she could talk to you about the things she normally talked with our team about. Things no one can really understand as long as they didn't got through something similar."   
Clay looked at him again and nodded.   
" with her I can be myself. She'd helped me a lot. With her I don't feel like I have to hold back or anything. She also likes it to be close I missed having someone like her. "  
" I know. With her it's a lot easier to be a human and a wolf without needing to decide to be only one. "  
Clay nodded again.   
After they made sure everything was OK they went back.   
"we should hurry to get the second house ready."   
Clay said and Mike laughed a little.   
"don't worry we'll have it ready on time."


	27. Chapter 27

After dinner Miranda had said her goodbyes and left.   
After Jeremy and Tiana went to their room and Clay and Mike got outside to check the property it was Pete Nick and Elena left with Antonio. Pete and Nick went out to have some fun but Elena staid. She was walking through the living room and after a while Antonio laid down his book and looked up.   
"Elena what is bothering you my dear? You're walking makes it nearly impossible to enjoy the reading. Wanna tell me?"   
Elena looked at him and stopped. She felt sorry about her actions and Antonio could see it in her face.   
"I'm so sorry Antonio I didn't realize.."   
Antonio smiled soft and shook his head.   
"now tell me what is bothering you?"   
Elena came to him and sat down beside him. Not sure how to tell him what was going on in her mind.   
"I don't know how to say it.."   
"then just say it my dear. Trust me sometimes it's the easiest way to just say what you think."   
He chuckled soft and waited.  
"it's Tiana. I mean it's not her but since she told us she is pregnant it feels like I need to be close to her. More than before. My wolf wants to get out and be with her. Protect her snuggle with her."   
"Elena that's absolutely understandable. She's part of the pack and she's Jeremys mate and second alpha. It's normal for you and the others to be more protective about her now that she is pregnant. And it's not a bad thing either. You should tell her in the morning."  
Elena nodded and seemed relieved. But she fumbled with her fingers and Antonio stopped his movements to the book.   
"you need a change right? Want me to join you? I could use some too."   
She nodded again with a big smile on her face.   
Both got up and for the first time Elena just undressed right were she stood. After their change they both went out to the backdoor. Running through the woods checking the other side of the property were Mike and Clay didn't were. 

I was woken up by the sun which tickled my nose. Jeremy had moved the sheets around us like a nest. It must had happened while he was asleep so it must be an instinct. I smiled and realized that he also was curled around me protectively. When I tried to get away his grip tighten.  
"it's ok Dad we just need to move."   
A soft humm came from his throat and he loosened his grip. He was still deep asleep I shook my head and smiled and got up.   
I walked to the bathroom and got ready. Then I left our room. At the end of the stairs I saw Elena sleeping but it was her wolf. She moved her ears and was awake when I was at the end. She howled low and pushed against my legs. I petted her and got down to snuggle with her.   
"are you okay Elena?"   
She nodded and looked at my belly asking for permission. I smiled and said.   
"it's ok Elena."   
She started sniffing my belly and hummed soft. She started to purr and tried to get my shirt away so she had more access to my skin. I hold the shirt up and her nose felt cool on my skin. She licked over my belly and I laughed a little. I scratched her fur behind her ears and let her have her time with my belly too. It seemed that this wouldn't be the last time.   
"I need something to eat and after that I'm laying down on the couch with my music wanna join?"   
Her wolf nodded and she followed.   
When I was settled on the couch with my headphones on she sprung up and positioned her head over my belly. I smiled and closed my eyes. 

When Clay walked downstairs he was looking for Elena. She didn't came back to bed after she came back with Antonio. When he saw Tiana and Elena in her wolf Form he smiled. He walked towards them but a snarl from Elena stopped him. He looked surprised and her ears laid flat on her head. She stared at him and got to ease when she realized it was Clay.   
"wow darling it's just me. You know I would never do something to Ana or the pup. Take it easy ok."   
She stopped her snarling and her ears got up again. She moved her head and Tiana opened her eyes.   
"oh good morning Clay. Sleep well?"   
She asked and put her headphones of.   
"alone but well yes. And you two?"   
She laughed and sat up. She nodded and put her hand through Elena's für.   
"I slept well thanks. But it seems there are at least two people who are a little more protective than normal."   
Clay's brows got up questioning.   
"Jeremy nearly didn't let me got up. And Elena you've seen it right."   
He nodded came nearer and sat down behind her. Tiana moved so she was sitting beside him and Elena moved too laying down over both of their laps. Clay snuggling her head soft.   
"we walked up the property last night. Mike and I took the front and Antonio and Elena the back. And from what I heard in the night Pete and Nick checked too when their came back."   
Tiana looked at him rolling her eyes. Clay hold up his hands.   
"hy we're just making sure that the property is safe so are you and the pup."   
"yes I think I've realized that."   
She smiled and put her head on his shoulder. His arm came around her hugging her close. And the feeling of safety made her fall asleep. Clay and Elena were like a shield around her.   
That was how Antonio found them. He smiled and got to the kitchen to make tea and coffee and started cooking breakfast. 

When Jeremy woke up his first instinct was to hold Tiana but she wasn't there and for a few seconds he nearly panicked and was awake instantly. Then he smelled her downstairs and relaxed again. Going for a shower and dressed up. Jeans and one of his favorites shirts. The arms rolled up and the shirt a little open. He got down and saw the three of them. Elena looked up whining a little and clay smiled a little. Jeremy came and petted Elena's head proud.   
"you did well Elena. Now get ready for breakfast would you?"   
Her head pushed a little into Jeremy's hand. And she jumped down. Clay handed Tiana slow to Jeremy and followed Elena.   
Tiana woke up while Jeremy kissed her slowly. She smiled and her hands moved to his face cupping it and holding it at place. He smiled into the kiss.   
"good morning my love. Sleep well?"   
She smiled and nodded.   
"absolutely my love. After what we did before how couldn't I sleep well?"   
His hand was on her belly rubbing little circles over it.   
"so you liked it?"   
He smiled a kinky smile and her hand wandern dangerously close from his belt upwards. He stopped her hand but she took this opportunity to let her other hand slip into his pants at his back und cupped his bottom cheek. She pulled him to her and he landed on top of her. She was now the one who smiled kinky. He hold himself up with his hands so her other was free again and she cupped him through his pants.   
"absolutely yes I liked it very much or didn't I show you or more let you feel it how much I liked it."   
He shook his head and growled low. She laughed and let go of him. He kissed her again and pulled her up with him.   
"come on breakfast will be ready anytime soon."   
"I know. Dad is cooking so he should call in three two one.."   
"breakfast is ready"   
Both laughed and got up and went to the kitchen.


	28. Chapter 28

Breakfast was wonderful. Talking and eating a few pack business things were talked through before. Jeremy and I both sat side by side since we both were alphas. And it made it easier to let my hand or his wander over the thigh of the other. Still it was Jeremy who took the first bite. Only if he wasn't here it was me who took the first bite.   
We'd decided to go for a run all of us. Even Jeremy would join us. He did join us more from time to time till I lived here. He still had his times were he run alone like myself or another member of the pack but there were also a lot times when he was with us. And since I changed more than only one or two times a week the others had started to do so too. Jeremy had told me about it and Antonio had told me about Jeremys change about the running.   
After all of us had changed even Elena we met at the backside of the house.   
We went out as a pack. Jeremy Dad and I stayed a little behind and observed the others. We were running through the woods. When we arrived at our spot were we all met I went for something to drink and then laid down watching the others play or doing whatever they did. Jeremy nudged my head with his standing beside me but I just rolled to my side looking up at him a yelp came from my throat. He was trying to get me up for playing but I wasn't really in the mood. I wanted to lay and watch. No active playing for my own. He understood and wanted to lay down too when Clay came and tried to get his attention. Nick Elena Mike and Pete were waiting too they wanted their alpha to join their play. He huffed short but I let out a soft howl to let him now he should go. It was rare that he played with the pack but all of them enjoyed it and I knew that Jeremy missed playing with others since he became alpha. He waited but then jumped forward tagging Clay down rolling with him in the grass.   
Dad was sitting beside me or more behind me. He watched them and I looked at him. Moving my head to tell him to join. But he shook his head and laid down too. Of course I forgot that now that they all were a little overprotective that Dad would be too. I huffed and rolled to my back. I started sneezing when all of them stopped immediately. Their ears up and when I stopped sneezing I could smell the deers too. And I got up too. We made two groups one with Jeremy Elena nick and Mike. The other was Clay Antonio Pete and myself.   
After the hunt we met again with our prey at the spot and started eating.   
After the first bite of meat I got hungry like never before. The uncooked meat tasted wonderful and I ripped out more and more. When nick tried in a play to get my part my ears got flat and a dangerous growl formed in my throat. My fur stood up and I got up my hind legs. Everyone stopped. I or no one other in the pack had ever reacted in this way. But I was completely taken by my instincts I wouldn't allow anyone near me and my meal. Nick just moved back slowly and earned a growl from clay too. When nick just stopped moving Clay jumped him and bit his ear. Not hard and absolutely harmless and Nick only whined to play it up like always. But in my state right now it triggered something. The tone of his voice was sharp and I was up in no time. Running and jumping on top of clay pulling him away from nick and kick him with my hind legs. He was hurt I know for sure nothing serious but it was painful. I started sniffing nick from head to his tail checking for injuries licking over his ear and his head like a mother wolf would do. Then my attention was back on Clay who was laying by his side Elena over him trying to shield him. No one moved not even Jeremy. I came closer and Elena lowered down pleading not to harm them. I nudged her soft away to get a better look at Clay. A soft howl from me told him sorry and I started to examine him too. Licking his fur and snuggling him too. I felt his pain go away. I walked back to get my meal and came back to clay laying the meal down between us and laid down too. Sharing with him. Everyone was at ease again and we all continued eating.   
After we finished we all laid together enjoying the sun on our fur and cleaning the others. But I only allowed Jeremy to take care of my fur like I did with his. Afterwards we rest the pack around me and Jeremy like a wall of wolfs. 

I must had fallen asleep and when I woke up only Jeremy was with me. The others must have gone back to the House. I had changed back into human form and I felt Jeremys heartbeat under my ear. I smiled than I realized that sheets were over us so either he or one of the pack must had brought them. He kissed my head soft and brushed his fingers over my bare back.   
"slept well my love?"   
"yes how long did I sleep? Is Clay ok?"   
Jeremy laughed a little and nodded.   
"he is absolutely fine. He wanted to stay but the second house should be built. Will you tell me what exactly happened?"   
"I think it's the pregnancy. When nick tried to get my meal I just wanted him away but when Clay bit him and Nick whined I wanted to make sure he wasn't hurt but when Clay was hurt I needed to look after him too."   
"so you're already acting like a mother. We'll think about it the next time. And it looked like you enjoyed the meat. Maybe we should buy more meat so you'll always have something."   
I nodded and let my hand wander. Yes he was also completely naked under the sheet. His skin was warm like my own. I started kissing his chest and wanted to kiss my way lower he stopped me with a chuckle.   
" Tiana what are you trying? "  
" I was trying to kiss my way down to your cock because I want to make you horny so you would fuck me."  
He kissed me and let his hands wander over my body.   
"next time why don't you just aks me I could always have sex with you and you know that don't you?"   
I smiled and kissed him too.


	29. Chapter 29

Jeremy pinned Tiana down under him. Her eyes sparkled and her grin was bright. He needed his whole strength to hold her down. But she got a strong grip around his hips and rolled them over now she was on top pinning him down. She straddled him smiling his hands wandered over her sides. He liked to watch her and her attitude told him he would get so see a lot. She kissed him and started touching herself enjoying it and most of it that he was watching and getting absolutely aroused by it. One hand massaged her breast the other wandered between her legs. She touched herself and let her fingers slide between her folds. He felt how she got more wet and she felt his cock against her ass. She got her hand back and wanted to lick her juice from her hand when he stopped her hand and brought her fingers to his mouth sucking them soft. She smiled and moved her hips up getting in position to led herself down on him. She moaned and let him fill her. She did it slow but steady and his hands were on her hips to hold her. She started slowly to move her hips in circles and a little forward and backwards. She kissed him tasting herself in his mouth. He moaned into her mouth by her movements enjoying them a lot. She absolutely knew what she was doing not only for herself but to him too. He sit up to get better access to her breasts. His mouth cupping her left breast sucking her hard into his mouth biting down a little. She hissed and her hands gripped his hair. She rolled her hips against him while one of his hand slipped between them to stimulate her more. His other hand cupped her other breast kneading between hard and soft. She hold back a cry of joy by biting down on her lip. He released her breast from his mouth and she kissed him make him lay down again. She hold herself with one hand on his chest the other between her legs stroking herself while she started to ride him hard and fast. He made her steady with his hand on her hips and thrusting upward into her to get deeper into her core. She came hard and her muscles tighten around him. She got herself to her orgasm in only a few minutes.   
"now fuck me hard Jeremy"   
Her voice was rough and she barely got the words out. She didn't even had too but he knew she liked dirty talk.   
"you wanna be mine then? Want me to make sure of it?"   
"yes please."   
He moved them slipping out of he and laying her down on her back. She pulled her legs up and he pushed them hard apart. He lowered himself down getting the tip of his cock back to her entrance and then slammed into her. Her body moved up. Her back arched and her eyes flew back. He hold himself on the ground to get more power into his moves. He slammed into her again and she was getting more and more excited. This time he was really rough but she wanted it when he wanted to eas she let him know she wanted him to fuck her hard. When she came a second time he came too. He whispered into her ear while she bit down into his upper arm.   
"you are mine Tiana and I am yours."   
They both needed time afterwards to recover. He had a bad feeling about taking her in this way he wanted to make sure she really wasn't hurt or that he didn't misread her.   
"Jeremy listened. I like it when you are rough with me you know that. I also like it when you dominate me. And when you do both I like it a lot more. I know you would never hurt me or force me if I didn't want to. Relax my love I absolutely enjoyed it. More than you think. "  
He let his hand wander through her hair the sheet up over them. She let him feel what it was like for her when he took her in this kind of way. He was surprised about it but it also felt good. And he started to understand what she meant. She liked it when he played out a little his alpha position she even needed him to do so and not only in their life but also when they had sex. He knew that she also enjoyed when she had the upper hand and he was letting go and he absolutely had a few things in his head he wanted her to do. But not now he decided and pulled her closer again kissing her. 

After we had found our breath again and both were back to normal I stood up stretching myself. Jeremy laid and watched with an amused smile on his lips. I gave him a chuckle and continued my doing. 

He had needed a few seconds to realize that her stretching wasn't stretching she was performing forms and exact movements.   
"what are you doing?"   
He asked and she smiled but her eyes now closed.   
"I'm performing my training my love. It's a mix of a few techniques. You have to learn to control your mind emotions and body at the same time. If not you'll make mistakes and the flow is gone. You need to clear your head and emotions completely and let the strength of your body do the rest. "  
She made a move like she was pushing something away but extremely slow. She looks gracious was the only thing he could think.   
"wanna join? Just look and try to do the same."   
He got up and stood a little behind her to her left. She started a few movements and recalled them again and again. He remembered them and tried following her. It wasn't that easy as it looked. But he got better and the movements just seem to came to him.   
"that's great Jeremy. No put your elbows up yes like that. Your hip needs to be steady but also free like this. And your feet more apart for a better stand. Your shoulders straight like this your head like this and move it with the flowing."   
She had come to him correcting him he continued the movements.   
She watched him and smiled. He looked beautiful and she admired him till she joined again. He followed her movements again. 

After their practice she put on cloth which were laying by the sheets. Short pants and a tank top. Jeremy dressed in white linen pants. I loved this look at him. It wasn't the typical for him but it still was stylish and absolutely typical to what he was wearing normaly.   
"you look good you know?"   
She told him and he smiled and took the sheets.   
"let's go home my love."   
She nodded and waited till he was beside her and she hung herself at his arm. Their walked back barefeet and she stole a few kisses from him by their way home.   
"will you join me in the shower?"   
She asked when they walked out of the woods.   
"I will join you in the shower and after we need to go through some of the business things ok."   
She nodded and they were greeted by Clay and Elena. They were carrying both a plate with food to the others which were working on the house.


	30. Chapter 30

Jeremy never had the chance to join me in the shower. I walked into the house after taking four of the sandwiches from the plate clay hold under my nose and wouldn't let me go till I took some I knew. Jeremy stayed out.   
I was undressing when I heard the first shot. Shortly followed by three other shots. My heart started to beat faster and all my muscles got a tight sensation. I still was wearing a bra and my pants so I run down. I heard Jeremy shouting instructions. My pack was in real danger this time. This weren't just gunshots from Hunters I knew this sound of gunfire and i felt the anger of the pack. I felt Mike stronger then before but it was clear why. This was something we both knew to handle better then the others. When I got out at the backside I saw Jeremy kneeling beside Dad. He was pressing his hands on his shoulder I smelled blood and my own blood began to boil. Elena came running with a med kid. Clay and Nick and Pete in front of dad and Jeremy. I spotted Mike running into the woods I knew exactly what he was trying to do.   
Jeremy saw me and his eyes got worried but also darker.   
"Tiana go back. We're under attack I don't want"   
I hold up a hand and he stopped talking. I shook my head and pointed in the direction Mike was running.   
"I knew what to do Jeremy. These is one of those moments I knew better how to handle things."   
My thoughts were linked with his and he just nodded. But he wasn't happy and he was serious I felt his worry.   
"take care of Dad all of you I'll handle it with Mike."   
And up I was running into the woods but not at the same side as Mike. I felt the presence of the shooter he wasn't alone another was with him. Of course a sniper and his protégé. Mike and I circled them and came from the back. Making absolutely no sounds we got closer. Mike would take the sniper I the other.   
It was a short fight and I snapped his neck when he tried to hit me into my belly. Mike hold the sniper down and rolled him to his back. We both remembered him.   
"what the hell are you doing Joe? Why are you attacking us?"   
Joe looked at us surprised. He stopped fighting against Mike.   
"I didn't knew I just was hired to shoot the people who live here. The man who pays me was clear he wanted no one dead but hurt. I didn't knew you two would be there. It's good money you know how it works."   
I shook my head.   
"who is the man who's paying you?"   
My voice was full of anger and my body shook a little from the adrenaline. Mike put a hand on my shoulder to calm me down.   
"I don't know his name but I'm absolutely sure he is a Russian. We only talked over phone. He gave me the address and told me how many persons would be there and that he didn't want anyone dead. I should only shoot the men. And one especially he gave me a Photo. "  
Joe was trying to get the Photo out but I pulled it away from him. The photo was one of Jeremy. My anger started to rise again. My body shivered Mike tried to calm me.   
"you'll give my all information you have about the payer and don't forget I know exactly how you work. So I want everything you have about this man. And you'll never come back here. If you tell anyone I'll find you and I'll kill you."   
My voice was cold but Joe just nodded.   
" okay but can I first tell him I did what he wanted? So I'll get the other half of the money and we all get what we want. "  
I nodded and let him send his massage then I hold out my hand and he gave me a little black book.   
"now go and never come back"   
He got up and took his dead protégé with him and left. I heard a few minutes later his truck driving away. When I was sure he was away I turned and wanted to run back but Mike hold me and looked at me.   
"you can't go like this Ana. Calm down take deep breaths if Jeremy feels you like this he'll go after him. What's inside the book?"  
I closed my eyes and started breathing slow and deep.   
"it's all the evidence I need to proof who is behind this and make sure he never can do something like it again."   
I felt Mike's hands coming around me from behind holding me close but without any pressure. I closed my eyes and leaned into him. After I was nearly calm enough we started walking back. No one of them was out. So they must have brought Dad to the infirmary room. I put the book in my back pocket and walked the steps up. I found them around the bed Dad was laying in. They made room for me. He was pale and seemed to sleep. He must had lost a lot of blood. Jeremy had taken care of the wound a large bandage was around Dad's chest and shoulder. I laid my hand on his forehead feeling his temperature a little high but nothing serious. I kissed his forehead soft. Now tears in my eyes my Dad was hurt he may could have died if he wasn't a wolf. I felt Jeremys hand on my shoulder and laid mine on top of his brushing with my thumb over his skin. 

When most of them left nick and me staid nick had brought another bed to the side of Dad's and was laying there holding one of Dad's hands. I had curled up at Dads side breathing his sent and one hand under his over his heart. I didn't really realized that Jeremy must had come back. Only when he gave my shoulder a soft touch I realized he was there.   
"he'll be alright my Love I promise. It was a through and through no important organ damaged. He lost a lot of blood but he'll survive. He'd survived worse."   
My tears now started to fall. Jeremy sat down on a chair and made small circles on my back with his hand calming me down.   
" feel his heart yes that's it my love. He is strong feel this his pulse is steady and strong. "  
He just knew what to say I thought by his words. His touch was good feeling his presence around made me feel safe and that everything would be alright.   
"promise?"   
I asked and it was dad's voice who answered.   
"promise. I'll be alright thanks to Jeremy."   
A small smile was on dad's pale lips. Nick and my head too got up looking at him. Jeremy had a happy smile on his face too.   
"take it slow old friend. Rest and get better."   
"I will. And I thinks those two will make sure of it."   
His hands gave ours a little squeeze. We both nodded. Jeremy put his hand for a moment on Dads forehead and said.   
"thank you for out there Antonio."   
Dad opened his eyes for a short time.   
"you don't have to thank me for that you would've done the same."   
They looked at each other then Jeremys lips turned to a smile again. But I had got suspicious. When dad fall back to sleep I moved out of the bed.   
"take care of him nick ok?"   
Nick nodded   
"don't have to ask sister. I'll stay till he's back on his feet."   
I kissed nicks head then went for the door looking at Jeremy.   
"you me talking in our room now."   
I pointed with my finger first at him then at me and out.   
I didn't looked back when I walked to our room. I had a strange feeling that I wouldn't like what I was going to hear.   
Jeremy must had followed because he was in the room only a few seconds after me. I turned around meeting Jeremy or nearly crushed him he hold my arms to steady us both. He looked at me searching for a clue in what kind of state I was.   
"what was this about? Why did you thank him? What happened out there?"   
"which question should I answer first?"   
He had a little smile on his face playing it a little like a joke. I slapped him on the arm not to hard but he rubbed a little over the spot   
"this isn't a joke Jeremy. I have to…"   
He silenced me with his finger over my mouth.   
"Antonio must have known that the bullet was meant for me but he got between. That's how he got shot….."  
He couldn't quite finish because I started to move my hands over his arms and chest and ribs to check for any injuries.   
"are you fine? Did this ass hole got you let me see."   
I was a little scared and wanted to make sure. Jeremy looked surprised and stopped my hands.  
"look at me no wounds not even a scratch. I'm fine my love. Thanks to Antonio."   
I walked around him my fingers wandering over his skin. But he was right not even a scratch was on his body.   
"because off your choice of words I suppose you knew who did this?"   
Now he was serious and made sure I faced him again. But I still needed time to recalm myself after the shock for fearing for his safety. He seemed to realize something was off because he just took me into his arms kissing me soft.   
" I'm glad nothing happened to you and the pup and Mike."   
I put my arms around him kissing him too. It's sounded nice how he called the baby just pup. It holds so much in this one word.   
"yes Mike and I both know the guy who shot. But he just did his job he was hired to. I have prove about who's really behind this. And I want him punished. He really thought he could Attac our pack. Pay someone to shoot you. If I get my hands on him I swear I'll kill him. "  
Jeremy looked at my taking my hands in his.   
" and who is it you want to kill? "  
I looked at him needing a few seconds to realize he didn't knew who I was talking about.   
" I.. Oh sorry… it's the Russian alpha. Joe gave me his black book with all informations we need to prove it was him."   
"he just gave you that book?"   
"I made him. I told him he could either give the book to me or I'll kill him."   
I took the book out and gave it to Jeremy. Looking a little unsure. He took it and looked through it. Anger raised inside of him I could feel and see it. But when he looked at me I saw love in his eyes.   
" I'm very proud of you my love you now that? With this we have more then enough to prove to the council that he means a threat to our pack and our kind."   
I felt good when he told me he was proud I smiled and kissed him. He tossed the book on the bed and pulled me up. I hooked my legs around his hips and laughed.   
" now we'll take the shower you attempt to take before chasing a shooter or you have another idea?"   
I shook my head and let him carry me into our bath we undressed and took our shower.


	31. Chapter 31

Jeremy was watching his wonderful pregnant mate how she tried to make sure Clay and Elena believed her that she was fine. Mike chuckled while he was preparing coffee. Pete was sitting at his side.   
"come on both of you. I said I'm fine. But go ahead ask Jeremy if you don't believe me."   
Tianas voice was filled with her grin.   
"I believe you it's just I want to make sure you and the pup are safe."   
Clay looked a little uneasy by those words. He never was known as someone who talked about things like this but he was known for his protectively actions.   
"it's ok Clay. I appreciate your concern about me and the pup well being but I'm pregnant not ill. Don't forget that and I have a wonderful pack and a mate who is even a little more protective then you are since he knew I'm pregnant. But please all of you don't be like this for the next six months I won't survive that okay? I love you all but I also love things how they are. "  
They looked at her processing what she just had said. And clay nodded.   
" I get it Ana and I'm sorry I'll promise I'll try better. "  
She smiled and hugged Clay and Elena close. A little purring was heard from the women while they hugged. A purring that set all of them at peace but got through Jeremy and Clay with a special sensation. They smiled at each other and they all looked at Tiana when she spoke again.   
"OK know that we know everyone in here is safe and nick is with dad I have somethings to talk about with Jeremy. And no sneaking not even to try to make sure I'm ok. Clay Mike I want you to check the property. Elena Pete will you go into town and buy more meat and food. I think we all know I'm having a new taste for food and I think I'm not going to eat less then before. I want to be prepared all the time. Last time I was hungry it didn't go well so please? "  
All of them nodded and put their coffee in cups their could take with them. So that left Jeremy and Tiana alone again. She straddled his lap and put her forehead onto his shoulder.   
"I'm sorry Jeremy but I couldn't cope with this anymore. I know they just worry about me and the pup but it's too much. I'm sorry I talked to them like that it wasn't my place to tell them what…."   
He silenced her with a kiss to her neck.   
"shhhh my love. You had every right my love you're alpha too don't forget that."   
She had closed her eyes and moved her head so she could sniff at his neck.   
"so I'm overprotective about you and the pup mhm?   
He asked with a little grin. His hands where on her back one circling at her lower back the other just holding her. She put her arms around him.   
" yes a little. But you control it a lot better. I know what you think sometimes don't forget my love and I feel it but you're not acting on it and I'm absolutely grateful for that. It doesn't feel like you're not giving me room anymore."   
He nodded because he understood what she meant.   
" But Jeremy we have to talk about the Russian alpha. What are we gonna do about that? We have to let the council know what he planned. And I think we should invite them here in our house. What do you think?"   
Jeremy listed and looked at her because she had sat up a little facing him leaning a little backwards.   
" I think you're right. We should invite the council here but first all the others before the Russian alpha arrives. I'll handle it ok? I don't want you to get stressed out by talking to all of them. I know that you don't like it. And I would appreciate it if you'll relax a little and take it slow for today please? "  
He brushed over her cheek she moved into his touch. She nodded and he was relieved about it. When she tried to get up he hold her hips down.   
" stay? "  
His voice was soft and made it nearly impossible for her to resist. She looked at him with one brow up.   
"what do you have in mind Mr. Danvers?"   
He chuckled over her words and put his index finger under her chin and his thumb on it to hold her chin.   
"just want to have you a little with me in my arms maybe be close to the pup?"   
The last words absolutely where a question. She was stunned and didn't know what to say. This side of him was new to her. That he talked open and free about his needs and what he wished for. He always hold back or she asked him if it would be OK with him if she would do this or that. Of course he told what he wanted and what not. But he never asked for something of his personal needs. But in the exact moment she also knew she absolutely loved it. She wanted him to be a little bit more like this. Even if it would only be when their were alone.   
"of course Jeremy. You can always have time with the pup. Whenever you feel the need to be close to us."   
She felt his joy about her words and it was like a stone had fallen from his heart.   
"wait did you think I talked about the fact that all of you seemed to want to be close to the pup or make any kind of connection to it? Oh my gosh Jeremy No. I love it when you snuggle our pup I love it when you touch my belly. I didn't meant that. I only talked about the overprotective actions. "  
Now she got why he had seem so unsure. She took his hands and laid them on her belly.   
"you know what I wish for?"   
She asked him when he moved his hands so he had them under her shirt on her skin. He looked up with a happy smile.   
"what do you wish for?"   
"maybe in a few weeks or month when you in your wolf Form and I'm not would you be with me? Maybe even lick my belly? Gosh this sounds so stupid and strange I know but I…"   
He stopped her with a kiss.   
"I will I promise Tiana. I've dreamed about it to being out with you walking or you laying in the grass petting my fur while I make sure the pup is safe in there."   
She smiled now too because that was a dream she had and it was the one she just had the last night.   
He let his hands stay on her belly for a while and she just enjoyed it. Thinking about how it would be like when her belly got bigger and bigger. If it would be a boy or a girl. But what she absolutely loved to imagine about was Jeremys face when their pup would be born and lay in his arms. 

Tiana had laid down in the living room on the sofa reading one of Jeremys books. Jeremy was on the landline phone talking to the alphas one after one. She could hear what their were saying because of her better hearing.   
It took Jeremy some time to get through all the calls.   
He just ended the last call when Elena and Pete came back. He got up and helped them put the things were their belonged. Mike and Clay came back too from their check out. Clay was still in his wolf Form and walked directly to Tiana. She laughed and ruffled his fur when he sat down on the floor beside the sofa. He yelped a little to make sure she knew he liked it. His tail wagging and his eyes closed while he pushed into her touch.   
"so I assume everything is clear out there?"   
Clay nodded and put one of his paws onto the sofa near her belly he wined a little like asking for permission to get to her belly. She laughed   
"go on your big groof."   
He pushed her belly a little with his nose sniffing und snuggling. She laughed and giggled a little because some of the touch tickled her. Mike sat in his wolf Form in the doorframe like controlling that no one could pass. She looked at him with a smile she was grateful because right know it felt good to be protected to give Clay and the pup time.


	32. Chapter 32

I didn't even know why I thought about the pup as a pup because right now there wasn't even something to see. And there wouldn't not in the next weeks even when my pregnancy would only least six months. But still it was our pup Jeremy and my child. I was happy about it but more, everyone in the pack seemed to be happy too. The council would arrive tomorrow it had been a few days till Jeremy called them. I was tired since yesterday even when I slept more than twelve hours. Jeremy was a little worried but dad told him that it was normal that nicks mother had the same symptoms in the first months. I was happy that till now I hadn't any morning sickness. I've found the taste of meat was better than anything. Yesterday I had stayed the hole day in my wolf Form and had eaten a lot of the meat uncooked. I had followed Jeremy everywhere and had spend some time with clay. Sometime in my sleep I had changed back into human form. Jeremy didn't had a problem with it when I was sleeping in the bed in my wolf Form. I looked into the mirror in front of me. I was naked and took my body full in. The fine lines on my body were the scars had been. A soft knock at the bathroom door got my attention.   
"Tiana my love is everything ok? Do you need something?"   
I smiled and when he opened the door I saw him in the mirror.   
"I'm just looking you know. There gonna be changes you know I'll grow wight and everything. Right now I'm still me so I wanna remember it and imagine how I'm gonna change."   
Jeremy chuckled and came closer his arms came around me his hands rest on my belly his fingers brushed soft over my skin. He kissed my shoulder and looked through the mirror into my eyes.   
"yes there will be changes absolutely but I'm happy to be there with you."   
"oh wait till I'm fat and looking like a whale then you'll change your mind about that."   
He shook his head with a smile.   
"no trust me. No matter how you look I'll still love to look at you touch you. Have sex with you and admire you."   
I laughed but his words were honey in my ears. I moved my hands over his and hold them in place.   
"I'll remind you of that trust me."   
He laughed and nodded.   
"do as you wish but it wouldn't be necessary I promise. And that you'll grow wight means only that our pup is growing. And I promise I'll remind you of that when you tell me you're fat. I'll remind you that you're still beautiful no matter what you think."   
I laughed too yes he would absolutely remind me of that. I was sure about that fact.   
" Jeremy can I ask you something? You won't like it but I wanna know. "  
Now he got serious he nodded.   
" go ahead you may ask. "  
" if something should happen to me I want you to promise me to make sure the pup survives no matter what it will cost. Even if it would mean I die. And please try to love the pup and don't make it responsible for anything."   
I nearly cried and was ashamed of it. Jeremy looked at me in shock he absolutely didn't like that question.   
" Tiana why would you think about something like this. Why are you even asking this? "  
I turned around to face him. His look was strange it felt like he was a long distance away from me even when he stood right in front of me. His presence felt cool. I shivered and it felt like I was freezing.   
"I'm sorry Jeremy please…. I'm I'm so sorry…. I.. I it's just I can't shot down my brain I still think through every possibility it's like I just can't stop it. All those awful things ar coming just one after one even when I fight it with all my power. I hate myself for it. I'm ashamed of it…. "  
I didn't know what happened to me I started to cry like I would never stop. I was so sad and didn't know what to do. 

Jeremy couldn't believe what just happened. Why would she ask something like that from him. Why did she even thought about it? But his instincts got through when he heard her cry and saw her shivering. He pulled her into a deep hug hold her shield her. He kissed her head and he realized that he had made a mistake. Of course she would think about it with all her past it was still part of her. He had totally forgotten about it. He hold her briefly and kissed her then. Brushing away her tears.   
"shsh my love. Of course you think about everything. It's me who should be sorry and I am. I don't want to think about it but I'll promise that I'll try. But I hope I'll never have to act on that promise. I can't think about it even losing you. It would break me I can't stand it. I can't even imagine it. "  
He locked eyes with her and saw she had stopped crying and her sadness changed into deep pure love. He was breathless about that feeling it was so strong. He kissed her again slow and deep. His tongue slowly moved over her lips. She opened her mouth to him willingly and met his tongue with her own. A soft touch of their tips and then a slow circling. Her hands came to his neck one holding him there the other in his hair. His hands moved to the sides of her neck and hold her soft. When they broke apart they laid their foreheads together both eyes closed.   
"Tiana Sorrentino will you maybe someday accept me as your loving husband and father to our pup?"   
He looked at her saw how her eyes opened and she looked at him. Needing a few seconds to realize what just happened. She just looked at him.   
"yes Jeremy Danvers one day I will someday accept you as my loving husband and father of the pups and I will become your loving wife and mother of our pups."   
He felt like he was in another world. Then he got her words.   
"wait did you just say pups? Wait are be having twins?"   
"what? No we're having one pup right now. But it doesn't have to stay that way you know. Maybe when this pup is a little older we could have another one?"   
He looked at her. His smile became bigger.   
"oh Tiana I would love to."   
She smiled and kissed him again this time passionately.   
"I love you Jeremy Danvers I love you with all my heart and soul. I'm so happy to be with you and the pack. You all make so happy."   
"I love you too Tiana. With all my heart and my soul. And you made our life so much better. You brought us all back together. You make me and the pack hole."   
Thy both snuggled at each others necks inhaling deep the sent of the other. 

After I'd dressed Jeremy and I got downstairs. Dad was standing at the door talking to some stranger. A human by his smell. It was a young boy who I saw must be the mailman cause he handed dad a packet. Dad signed and the man left. A grin on dad's face was seen when he turned to us. If I didn't know better I wouldn't believe that he was shot just few days ago. He seemed absolutely fine and he was. To be a wolf had his privilege when it came to heal. I smiled.   
"what did you get?"   
He laughed and hugged me when I slung my arms around his middle.   
"it's something for you actually. But first I have to check if everything is alright then you'll get your present."   
Jeremys brows shot up with a grin on his face.   
"it's not my birthday and nothing other I could remember why you should think I need to get a present."   
I was a little confused. Dad laughed I loved that laugh of him. Even Jeremy laughed a little because when dad laughed all the others joined.   
"I don't need a special event or day to give my daughter a present ask nick."   
I shook my head laughing too.   
"okay I get it. Just a present because you want to give me something."   
Dad nodded and kissed my head.   
"how are you doing today?"   
"I've slept most half of the day it's nearly midday. I've cried like a baby and now I'm happy and excited so it's been good I suppose? But it's absolutely strange you can believe me. From one emotion to the other in only a few seconds. It's confusing trust me. "  
Dad smiled at me and Jeremy.   
" hormones my darling. You'll maybe have a lot of those days principessa. "  
I huffed not amused over his words.   
" I hope you're wrong this time Dad if I'm like this for the next month it'll be hell for all of you and for me too."   
Dad shook his head.   
"you're pregnant Tiana right now you're nearly allowed to do whatever you want or need. And the best part no one really can be angry or mad at you."   
My smile grow big.   
"oh that I'm gonna remember. This part I like very well."   
"Tonio did you really had to tell her so soon? Now she'll play out that card every time."   
Jeremy said with a grin on his face.   
"hungry? Jeremy and I left plates for you in the kitchen."   
"plates? Hy I'm not eating that much more."   
They both looked at me with their brows up I hit them both on their arms.   
"hy pregnant remember."   
We all laughed.   
"see I told you Tonio that will be her answer to everything she's doing."   
Dad just shrugged his shoulders with a grin. Than we heard the others outside coming to the door or more burst through it. Nick at first Clay after him tackling him down on the floor both laughing. Clay hold nick down and pinned him on the floor.   
" told ya I'll kick your ass again puppy."   
We heard Elena scream but laughing Mike had her over his shoulder she trying to get free. But he had her in a firm grip.   
"Elena you're done trust me you'll never get out of this hold."   
I said laughing. Clay ruffled through nicks hair till he let him go. Nick looked a little like he had gotten into a tornado.   
"Jeremy join us all outside please? We didn't train or play in the last days?"   
Elena asked it was always her as if the boys couldn't ask him. But how should they? This kind of closeness to their alpha was new. Jeremys face showed a bright smile.   
"OK then. Tiana will you join us after you've eaten?"   
"hell yes I'm taking the food out I'm not gonna miss this not even a second of it. Now go all of you hush hush."   
I waved my hands at them to play like it would push them through the door.   
"like a mother hen"   
I heard Mike say.   
"you'll pay for that Mike I heard you."   
I said before I got to the kitchen to take my plates. 

I sat down in the grass and watched them. Clay and Dad where training together. Jeremy kicked nicks ass and Mike and Elena built a pair too.   
"hy everyone look who I found at the gate"   
I heard Pete's voice and turned and saw him appear with Logen.   
"hy you two you should join too."   
The others had stopped and looked at Logen happy all of them. Back again the hole pack was here. Logan was greeted by Jeremy first with a hug. Then he made his round. We hugged long and I was happy he was back.   
"so now I will choose who will be with who."   
I said and gave Logan some time to get ready.   
"Logan you'll be with Mike. Elena you will be with Dad. Nick you and Pete will be with Clay. And Jeremy you and I will be a pair."   
"really Sis again with Clay that's not fair."   
Nick complained.   
"you've got Pete with you now don't be a baby and get your ass up or i'll show you what isn't fair."   
We all laughed. I paired up with Jeremy smiling. When he lunged at me I made a side step to get away smacking his bottom. Then I tried to attack him he blocked my hit and trapped me in his arms kissing me till I broke away from his hold sending him backwards with a push of my hands against his chest. Yes we all trained but it was more like playing cause all of us liked to tease each other. 

When they had finished their sparring all of them were exhausted but smiling and happy too. Jeremy had pinned Tiana down but now she was sitting on top of him kissing him soft and than got up holding her hand out for him.   
"now I need a shower see you guys."   
Tiana said than she went into the house. Everyone watched her.   
"how long will she train with us till she shouldn't anymore Jeremy?"   
Clay asked his father and Alpha. Jeremy shrugged his shoulders.   
"I don't know Clay. But I think she'll decide that for her own."   
"so it's OK when we fight a little with her?"  
Clay asked and Jeremy got why Clay asked.   
"of course Clay. As long as she feels fine she can do whatever she wants. Maybe no belly kicks but I don't see why we should keep her out. And trust me even if we try we wouldn't succeed."   
They both laughed. And Jeremy laid his arm around clay to hug him close. The others were heading into the house. Clay relaxed when his alpha hold him. Jeremy missed those hugs but it was his own fault he had thought as alpha he had to let things like that go. But having Clay know back in his arms felt good.   
"I'm very proud of you Clay you know? I'm sorry I took my distance all those years."   
Clay knew what Jeremy was talking about. When he moved away from the hug he smiled happily.   
"I'd missed you too Jeremy. It's Ana isn't she? She's bringing all of us together again."   
Jeremy nodded they both headed into the house.   
"yes she is. She's changing a lot without doing anything than just be herself. But I can't say I don't like it. It makes things a lot easier and the closeness of the pack gives us more strength then before."   
"and she's making you stronger. You're faster than before I saw it."   
Jeremy nodded. Yes his abilities had become stronger like Miranda had told him.   
"yes but it's not only me she's making stronger. The abilities of all of us are getting better."   
Clay nodded Jeremy way right.   
"all of you we meet back in the main living room."   
Jeremy said loud enough to be heard by everyone. Then he got to his and Tiana room. Clay had went for his own. 

When Jeremy entered the bathroom Tiana was already in the bathtub. Hot water was steaming from the tub and had filled the room. He undressed quickly and joined her in the tub. Her hair were upholding through a pen she took in. She made room for Jeremy he sat behind her. She leaned back closed eyes and a soft deep humm came from her. He smiled and kissed her shoulders. Kissing her neck and back to her shoulder and her arm. He did it with both of her sides and he saw how much she liked it. Goosebumps all over her body. Her nippel hard. He firmly hold her to himself and she nearly fell asleep.


	33. Chapter 33

First I had talked to Jeremy about the visit from the council and that I wanted to have rules for them here on our property. He had agreed to my rules. He even was glad that I brought it up. We had bought enough food to feed an army. I had cooked a few things so we only had to warm them up. I was a little stressed this morning I even snapped at Jeremy when he wanted to slide his arms around me while I was working on some papers. He had brought his hands up to apologize and looked a little confused. I had started to cry and apologized to him for my behavior. Jeremy just smiled and took me into his arms were I found my comfy zone again. I was commanding today and when nick tried to make a joke about it the ice inside of me broke. He was right I really was bossy but no one seemed to complain. Jeremy just watched chuckling and amused over my actions.   
"nick what the hell! didn't I told you not to eat when you're walking through the house."   
Nick laughed with a grin.   
"you also told me to kiss your ass a few minutes ago so what should I do first?"   
I threw the pen I was holding at his head.   
"ouch. Hy! "  
He screamed looking at me surprised.   
"don't be a big baby and do what you told."   
He rubbed his head grumbling. Then left to the kitchen.   
"gosh she's like a little general.."   
"I heard you Nicolas."   
I told him loud enough. Dad and Jeremy chuckled over the situation.   
"and you two why are you just standing here. Shush I want everything ready till they arrive."   
They looked at me both man shook their head.   
"it's really funny to watch you you know."   
Dad said laughing. I put my hands on my hips looking at him.   
"maybe we should say yes Ma'am."   
Dad teased me absolutely enjoying it.   
"don't you dare yes Ma'am me or I'll yes ma'am your pancakes Dad."   
Jeremy burst out laughing at Antonio face. I smiled proud. Pete came from his room and tried to get back hoping no one saw him but I saw him.   
"Pete Meyers why aren't you dressed and helping Clay and Logan? And don't you dare tell me you slept till now."   
He grunted and whispered something like.   
"holy shit those hormones making her crazy."   
He was on his way back to get ready.   
"what did you just say?"   
"nothing."   
He shouted back and the door was closed again. I looked at Jeremy and Dad which both seemed a little surprised over me.   
"what?"   
I asked them. Dad just hold up his hands and went out.   
"it's funny to watch you. How you're acting it's s amusing really and to see all of them so submissive doing what you tell them."  
I looked at him seeing his grin. He leaned at the door frame arms crossed. The sun coming sideways from his back. His hair a little wet from his shower. His beard was a little longer I realized but it even made him more attractive his hair were grown to his shoulders and framed his sharp face. His jeans fitting very well. And I knew how is ass would look like if he would turn. He was wearing a belt with the Stonehaven crest. It was a present from all of us to him after I told them I was pregnant. He was dressed in a dark blue button up shirt and a blue west. Oh fuck I thought I remembered what we did last time he wore that west. He had wore that west the first time I pleased him in the woods. His brow got up searching my face while I stared at him. I was absolutely speechless and couldn't do anything other than watch him. His presence absolutely showed he was our alpha he had a calm and polite aura around him. Gosh he was so fucking sexy I thought. Only looking at him was like watching a porno.   
"what is it my love don't wanna say something? Nothing you want me to do?"   
I swallow and grinned at him.   
"oh there are a few things I would want you to do but we don't have time… So Just let me watch you a little bit longer."   
He smiled and his eyes sparkled oh yes I liked that. He looked so beautiful when he smiled fully.   
"Tiana Sorrentino did you just fantasies about me?"   
I blushed a little and nodded with a kinky smile.   
"absolutely yes. I mean look at you. Your fucking very well fitting jeans. Your belt which automatically make me look at special parts. The dark blue shirt which is absolutely your color by the way and than that West. I know you remember very well what I did to you last time you wore that. And then all of you you are nearly screaming with your hole attitude alpha. It makes me weak and crush on you. "  
He laughed and moved so he was standing.   
" so you have a crush on me then. I should tell my fiance about that. "  
" maybe yes you should. I hope you're fiance isn't jealous. "  
" no she isn't I would say. "  
" so how is she tell me. "  
He came closer brushing over my cheek gently. Looking into my eyes.   
" oh where should I start. First of all she is absolutely stunning and beautiful. She's nearly as high as me. She has wonderful long black hair but a shaved left side. She has wonderful eyes I always can lost myself. Her face is beautiful when she smiles her eyes sparkle. Her lips are soft and full sometimes a little apart wich makes my knees weak. She as a very attractive body. She's in a very good shape and has a lot of muscles but still all the curves a woman should have. Right know she's dressed in one of my shirts and also very well fitting jeans which shows her bottom very well. My shirt is a little tight over her breasts the first three buttons open so that it's still looking stylish. She's wearing a laced black bra under it. And she's not wearing panties but a string wich I know because other wise I would see them through her jeans. And she smells delicious always. And you wanna know something very special? She's pregnant and since she know she's nearly glowing everyday. She's full of life and absolutely stunning. And when she bent over the desk a few hours ago I couldn't stand and watch her ass. "  
I chuckled and licked my lips.   
" so that was why you didn't answer me before because you were staring at my ass. "  
He laughed.   
"absolutely yes."   
I brought my hands up to his chest and one moved to his neck.   
"will you be okay with everything I planned?"   
He nodded and kissed me long. The kiss was wonderful but also a little dominant from his side. It must me instinctively because it would only be a little time left before the other alphas would arrive.   
"should I change into something other till they arrive? If I'm really looking so good in those clothes like you say?"   
"no. You shouldn't have to change because of them."   
"I just thought maybe it would make things easier for you if you wouldn't have to see them all looking at me and my body. Because we both know which kind of thoughts most of them have."   
His arms came around me holding me to him.   
"as long as they keep their hands by them self and don't make comments I'm fine. I know you love me and that's all what I need to have. You should feel free not trapped my Love and I absolutely trust you. I know you can handle yourself very well."   
We both laughed.   
"no one could ever call me his own only you Jeremy. I belong with you and to you. And I want them to know that."   
We kissed again and my hand wandered over his ass a little. I squeezed a little bit and he hummed into my mouth. His hands now both on my bottom cheeks. Holding my body in place when he deepened the kiss. I flushed and my knees got weak.   
" Jeremy "  
I said with a little warning. He smiled at my lips when he broke apart.   
"will continue this in the night I promise."   
"oh you're a kinky bad boy. You want them to hear it don't you? Make sure they know who's the only one who fucks me."   
I hit him a little on the chest. His smile told me I was right and the thought about it made me get very horny.   
"gosh Jeremy stop it. This isn't fair. I swear only to think about it…"   
I stopped when his hand gripped my sex through my jeans. I nearly jumped and needed to hold my breath. He looked at me.   
"so you're getting wet about thinking me fucking you tonight make you scream my name every time I thrust into you knowing that the other alphas can hear you? You like that? You want me to do it?"   
I just could nod because I absolutely wasn't in any place to do something other.   
"gosh Tiana you're a little minx you know."   
The sexual tension between us was high but still controlled. He let go of me and I started to calm down again.   
"you started it don't forget that. You know I like it and you like to play it out I know that too."   
He kissed me again.   
"I love you Tiana."   
"I love you too Jeremy."   
He gave my ass a little slap and I bit down into is lip as a revenge.   
"now what do we have to do next?"   
He asked and I thought short till I answered.   
"getting out personal things organized. Papers they shouldn't see we should keep away."   
He nodded and we started. 

After everything was in place I could rest for the first time today. And we still got a little time left. I was sitting at the porch looking into the roses drinking tea which tastes better with a fresh citrus drop. My feet up not wearing shoes toes wiggling. Jeremy had done a great job with the roses. I closed my eyes and let the sun shine on my face. I heard Jeremy approach and get down at my feet taking one of them into his hands kneading them. It felt so good I hummed.   
"that feels wonderful Jeremy."   
He chuckled and I opened my eyes to watch him. He looked at me with a smile and continued to massage my foot. When he got to my other foot I closed my eyes again.   
"so is everything as you wanted it?"   
He asked. I smiled and nodded.   
"absolutely and even better. I have to thank all of them later. They were wonderful even when I snapped a lot of times. I appreciate that."   
He chuckled again and than stand up coming to me getting down again taking the sun away by kissing me.   
"you look beautiful my love. How you commanded them all but always with a little humor and now after everything is done how you start to relax again. Back to your normal feeling more as yourself again. I like both by the way."   
I chuckled and opened my eyes again to look at him. He smiled and I put my finger through his hair. He kissed my arm soft.   
" I really love that moment by the way. It's all done and we still have time before the house will be full of alphas and a lot of tension. I hope the way I planned everything will help to calm everyone down and get things at ease. I don't want to have days of stressed wolfs around me. "  
" I think you've done a great job and will do. I would appreciate it too if there wouldn't be stressful time for you. Not when you're with our pup. "  
" I could kiss you right now and never let you go Jeremy Danvers. "  
" then why aren't you just doing it?"   
I kissed him and than said.   
" because Clay is coming with Elena. I think their pup time is up. I'll call it that. I wanna know if the other get their time too. You already have yours. "  
He laughed over my comment. And then Clay and Elena came.   
" come here. Elena come sit down right of me. Clay come here left. "  
Jeremy had stood up had s taken another chair to my feet and sat down and started massage my feet again. Clay and Elena sat down on the porch.   
"give me your hands."   
I took them and laid their hands on my belly. Their heads moved closer and laid them down too. Now able to take in the smell and feeling. 

Jeremy looked at the picture in front of him. His beloved fiance being absolutely at ease with Clay and Elena at her sides. Their heads on her belly like their hands too. Tiana smiled and waves of joy and happiness coming from her. This was beautiful he decided and he definitely would paint it. Maybe he would ask Elena if she could photograph Tiana sometimes. He wanted to hold those moments for as long es possible and show her too. He was glad that their all shared a deeper bond since she was with them. He loved watching the pack being close with her. He even was happy about that he could be more close to them again. Not lonely as before. And it felt so right to everyone.   
But the moment was interrupted from the sound of cars coming to the gate. Elena and clay both started to growl dangerously not liking that their where interrupt.   
"calm down. I'll meet them take your time."   
He got a loving and thankful smile from Tiana and an apology one from Elena and clay. He smiled and got up kissed Tiana and then went into the house to get to the front. He had realized Tiana started to go more for the backyard porch when she wanted to be alone or with the pack. But he knew also that she did it for them to make it easier to adjust. She was so thoughtful sometimes but she did it on reflex not with a plan. She had a wonderful talent and he was more than grateful for it. He still couldn't believe his luck sometimes. She did want non of them could. In a lot of ways. She could give them comfort not only with words she just snuggled with all of them she even had found a way with Elena that no one other could. Elena had started to enjoy her wolf being even seemed to love it.

He got to the front door and opened to step one step out. He waited for the cars arrive hearing the others to get their places. They had changed the living room a little so there were enough places for all of them to sit. Antonio in the armchair nick beside him on the sofa Pete and Logan too. Elena and clay would take another armchair together. Mike sat at the fireplace near the doors at a chair. His own choice. Jeremy and Tiana would sit at the desk. She wanted to sit on the desk or his lap but not on a chair. He heard Elena and clay coming back but without Tiana. She just came to him when the first cars arrived. She stood beside him he took a short but intense look at her. She looked beautiful she was smiling and her body was nearly screaming happiness. He smiled and she answered with one too.   
"Jeremy nice to see you again. Mrs. Sorrentino it's a pleasure again."   
The English alpha greeted them first. He and Jeremy shook hands and he took Tiana hand to give her a hand kiss.   
"welcome to Stonehaven help yourself to a seat in the living room."   
He nodded and got inside with his two pack members. They greeted all of the alphas that way and followed as the Las ones. Everyone had took a seat and now were looking at Jeremy and Tiana.   
" we wanna thank you for your coming. Now Tiana has something to say."   
Jeremy said and let Tiana take over. She stood beside him holding his hand.   
"for those who wanna stay here till this is over I should say there are rules here and as long as you are on our property and our house you'll have to accept them and also live by them."   
They all looked at her she really was stunning and all of them seemed a little calmer than before. They nodded and Tiana smiled and continued.   
" good first of all street shoes or dirty ones will stay in the floor. The rooms which are open are free for those who wanna stay. We'll eat together breakfast lunch and dinner. Don't just take food. There'll always be plates with sandwiches were you can eat from. If you need to run you'll only can run free in the west side of the property. Tomorrow after breakfast all of us will go for a run. I don't want any unrespectful actions here. No teasing no bad words. If you leaf for a run you'll tell always one of the pack. Since everybody does something here you all will have things to do and all of you will help in the free time building the house. And always one of each pack will help Clay and Mike check the property lines. In the evenings and in the morning before the last of our guests arrives too. And since this is our property it will be Jeremy who eats first and if he says something all of us will follow. We'll talk with respect for each other. And everyone here does something to be part. Is this clear? "  
Her voice was alpha all the way but also smoth and confident. The English and the Spanish alphas smiled and seemed happy the others seemed surprised but also willingly. They all nodded.   
" good really good. Now I think you should get your rooms and relax a little. Oh I nearly forgot to say that the day after tomorrow we will all cook together. It's a rule in our house once in a week all of us cook together. I'll tell everyone what he will have tot do don't worry. "  
A small chuckle got through all alphas but no one spoke up.   
" Good then you can really go. "  
They stood up and without any problems everyone got their rooms. 

Jeremy and Tiana stayed in the living room even when all were settled and a few out.   
She was sitting beside him her legs over his lap. Both reading only Tiana had one of her earphones on and listened to music. One of Jeremys hands were at her belly his book was laying on her legs. She hadn't realized that he had stopped reading and looked at her. He watched her with a smile. Her toes wiggled a little whenever a good part in her book came or she really liked what she read. One of her fingers always moved in the rhythm of her music.   
She looked up and into his eyes with a questioning look on her face.   
"what is it Jeremy is something wrong?"   
He smiled and shook his head.   
"no everything is absolutely fine. I was just watching you. How are you doing my love?"   
"oh. I'm fine."   
She saw his look and said laughing.   
"we are fine Jeremy. As long as everything stays this way we'll be fine promise. I'm feeling good no stress. OK not to much stress and I feel safe as long as the pack and you are around so don't worry Jeremy."   
He moved to kiss her passionately his book no longer on her legs. She hummed into his kiss letting her own book down on the floor. She lend back on the couch he following her with a chuckle.


	34. Chapter 34

Antonio and Tiana had gone to the kitchen to get dinner ready. She enjoyed the times when she was alone with her Dad and he did too.   
"I'm impressed principessa. I've never seen so many alphas in one house being that calm. You've got them around your fingers only by speaking to them."   
He chuckled and she grinned. When she tried to take one of the big kettles he stopped her with a smile and shook his hand and took the kettle from her.   
" let me do this. "  
She looked at him like saying really now?   
" Dad come on. It's way too early for that. This kettle isn't heavy."   
"yeha maybe but I'm not taking any risks. I would have to explain to Jeremy why you took the kettle even when I was here. So my choice is to get your look right now. It's far more pleasant than have this conversation with Jeremy trust me."   
She laughed and let him do.   
" OK you got me with that. But dad please no extra treatment for me not till it's really time for it okay? I really meant what I said before. "  
He nodded and let her take over again.   
" and you really think it's a good idea that all are going to cook tomorrow?"  
" oh yes absolutely. This is our house and if their wanna stay here their gonna do exactly what we all do. I'm not changing our way of living only because a few alphas and their protégés are here. "  
He chuckled again over her words.   
" you enjoy it to have them follow your rules right? "  
She nodded with a big grin on her face.   
" yes I mean they said for themselves that things are changing so I'm making sure that things are changing. I won't let them talk unrespectful over or to Jeremy anymore. They may lead their packs with different rules but I'm not telling them to change their kind of ruling and so they should do the same here. They will accept our kind of leadership or they can go and kiss my…. Ok not my ass Jeremy wouldn't like that I suppose but their can go and… You know what I mean. "  
Antonio laughed over her last words. Tiana looked over the oven an nodded and let her eyes travel through the kitchen.   
" OK are you looking over everything? Then I'll go and tell them to help set the tables and benches outside. "  
" go on principessa I'll have everything under control here."   
She kissed him an both cheeks and left. She got to the front door.  
"everyone out we're going to set the tables."   
It didn't take long for all their guests and the pack themselves to came to the floor.   
"we're eating outside so who wants to eat shall help prepare for it."   
Clay and Pete coordinate who did what and Tiana gave instructions were to put the tables and benches. Everyone was helping and first no one could have said who was alpha and who not. Tiana had made notes in her head over all this and was creating who should take seat where. Jeremy glanced at her he got some of her thoughts. He came to her and wanted to ask but was stopped by Nick who tried to tickle Tiana which just swung him over onto the grass in his back both laughing. She came to Jeremy hugging him close   
"don't think so much trust me my love I know exactly were to sat them. I'm having a good feeling over my choice."   
He smiled and kissed her soft. She hummed a little and smiled.   
"I trust you. Just make sure I'm with you okay?"   
"of course Jeremy im only sitting with you. I wouldn't even want to have one of them sitting with me doesn't feel right you know?" 

When everything was ready and all set Tiana was proud. All waited till Jeremy took the first bite and nodded. Than all started to eat. It wasn't loud but with time more and more started to have conversation with each other. All of them sat mixed and it really was a good choice from Tiana. She and Jeremy leant back watching them all. She had her legs over his lap with a glass of wine in her hand. Jeremy looked at her with one brow up she just smiled telling him with her look not to try and stop her. He gave a short grumble but smiled than too. She took a sip and handed him the Glas. He took it and sipped too handing it back to her.   
"you really made a good choice. I've never ever seen something like that. Everyone talking relaxed no tension nothing it's incredible my love."   
She felt wonderful when he said that. He stroke with his hand slowly over her legs massaging them a little. She wiggled her toes to show him she enjoyed it. She had closed her eyes and just listened to the voices around them. And she also concentrated on Jeremys hands on her legs. She grumbled when he stopped and tried to move her legs.   
"don't stop Jeremy please."   
She whined low. Her voice like high pinches in his ears.   
"I just wanted to move your legs. Because your toe wiggling moves your muscles and that could become uncomfortable for me."   
She opened her eyes and looked at him and looked were her legs were lying. Now she got it and blushed a little with a smile.   
"sorry"   
He chuckled and moved her legs more to his knees.   
"you're not and we both know that but I appreciate that you really tired."   
He laughed a little. She looked at him smiling still.   
"no I mean it I didn't though about it. I didn't noticed that my legs were laying directly over your"   
She leant forward and wisperd into his ear.   
"cock. But I can understand that my moving must have caused some friction which would lead to being you getting turned on."   
A very soft but warning growl came from his throat. She smiled and kissed him than leaning back again. He started massaging her legs again and watching her closely. He knew exactly were her behavior would lead. It always was that way when she was like this. And that he had the house full of guests didn't made him relax about it. He needed to find a way to be prepared.   
"take her to the old barn at the line of the territory. It's still in good shape."   
He could hear Antonios thoughts in his mind and a look from him with a smirk. Jeremy nodded thankfully and smiled than Antonio continued with his conversation. Jeremy and him had figured out their share a deep bond through their friendship wich made it possible to communicate in their thoughts. He and Tiana had figured this out a while ago and where working on it. He knew that Tiana had that bond with everyone in the pack. He hoped he would be able as fell with time. She was sure of it that's what she told him the first time. And he absolutely believed her. 

When everything was back where it belonged they said their goodnights. Jeremy had a firm grip around Tianas waist. He had packed a few things and now was leading her in the direction of the barn.   
"we can't stay in the house tonight. But I have a place were we can go."   
"I can't wait to see. Because I look forward to a night with you alone. Without anyone around us. I have a few things in mind what I want you to do to me and with me. Like I want you to just throw me over anything in there and just take me there. I want you to claim me again make me yours and only yours. "  
Jeremy growled at her words and his eyes sparkled. She had a kinky smile on her lips and cupped his bottom cheek with one hand.   
" and I also want you to be gentle for the second time intens just you and me. "  
He stopped and looked at her his eyes dark from his lust and she felt his heartbeat raise.   
"Tiana listen no matter how much I like all of it but we can't after tonight not till all our guests are gone. We can't leave the house every night and no we won't stay in the house and have sex while their are in the house too. Their not pack and their don't have any right to hear you like that. "  
His voice was raspy and a little growl laid underneath. 

When he stopped and looked at me like that I got goosebumps all over my body. His voice got deep into my bones.   
" are you saying they don't deserve me? "  
I needed to tease him. And I absolutely did he gripped me pulling me at my waist to him his lips at my ear.   
"yes they have absolutely no right to know about our private things. I won't share anything of this with them. You are mine and you belong to our pack."   
He was changing I could feel it. His wolf was strong I could sense him. I triggered him pushing him to let out his animalistic side. And it even turned me on more. He bite down into my shoulder I hissed in lustful pain and got my fingers into his hair. I scratched a little over his skin and he hummed. I closed my eyes and pushed my hips against him. He growled and his grip an my waist got harder.   
"please take me to this place alpha."   
I didn't really know how but he was a step away from me. I opened my eyes and got a little uneasy. There was no Lust in his eyes anymore he looked curious.   
"Jeremy?"   
He didn't answer and I really got uncomfortable now. I didn't know what was going on and he blocked me out of his thoughts.   
"Jeremy please you scare me."   
It was like if he got out of something.   
"Tina please tell me you're not doing all of this only because you wanna prove to them something?"   
"what?! No!"   
I nearly screamed at him. Not sure what I was feeling right now. I was confused.   
"why the hell would you think something like that?"   
"Tiana you just called me alpha."   
"and?"   
His words didn't were clear to me. He didn't made any sense.   
"you never called me alpha before not like that. Not submitted like that. That's normally how a"   
"devoted partner would do if… you know if I wanted to have MY alpha? I called you alpha because I wanted MY Alpha. My loving mate my partner and I really got turned on by the thoughts about having my alpha take care of me. Please me like no one else could giving me a wonderful night. Only you and me. I didn't wanted Jeremy Danvers alpha of the North American pack I wanted Jeremy Danvers my mate and my alpha."  
He looked at me. It felt like hours till he spoke.   
" Tiana I'm sorry I really am. I just I didn't wanted you to "  
I put my finger over his lips. He looked at me.   
" I love you Jeremy I do what I want of my free will no force nothing. Please Jeremy I would tell you otherwise I promise."   
He brushed over my cheek and smiled.   
" I love you Tiana. I love you both. "  
He kissed me and I smiled into the kiss.   
"I'll show you know that place."   
He got near my ear.   
"alpha."   
I felt wonderful and he smiled at me moving again.


	35. Chapter 35

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Sorry guys that it took so long this time. I was ill and things didn't really went well so it took a lot longer but now hope is back and I'm already writing a new chapter.

Everyone in the house was sleeping only one person was still awake. Mike was in the kitchen so he wouldn't wake the others. Jeremy and Tiana weren't here. He knew they needed time for themselves. He didn't wanted to search for them he knew they both needed this time but he had got a message which he should tell Tiana and Jeremy about. But he didn't want to tell Tiana. It would bring her into a difficult situation. He was brought back from his thoughts when his mobile vibrated.   
"hello?"   
"Hallo"   
Mike got silent.   
"who's there?"   
"who's there?"   
Silence on both ends.   
"hast du die Nachricht auch bekommen?"   
Mike let out a breath now it really was real.   
"ja. Ich hatte gehofft…"   
"ich auch. Wann und wo?"   
"in drei Tagen bei Emma."   
"drei Tage ich schaffe es in vier. Ich habe viel Gepäck dabei das bringe ich einfach mit."   
"ok. Dann in vier tagen."   
"bis dann…. Und Mike…. Sei vorsichtig ja?"   
"du auch."   
Mike ended the call.   
"you speak German?"   
Mike turned around facing Antonio and nodded.   
"yes. Tiana does too."   
"so you'll leave?"   
"I have too but that's not the problem."   
"Tiana is I'm right?"   
"yes… It will bring her into a very difficult position. But she's my alpha too I couldn't even ask Jeremy to keep it from her."  
"will you tell me?"   
"I think I owe it to you I suppose."   
Antonio sat down too and looked at Mike.   
"when we started our job it wasn't just Ana and me there where six other people. We were the first ones. Two left one of them are in danger. We promised each other to come and help if the code word would be sent. And only Ana and the two others and me are alive to know about it. And the word was sent. I don't want to put Ana through this again especially now when she is pregnant and has to put the pup in danger. "  
Antonio nodded.   
" I can see what bothered you. It's a difficult decision to make. "  
"I have to tell them the truth that's what Ana would want me to do."   
Antonio nodded a sad smile on his face.   
"so you'll wait after the run I suppose?"   
"would be best I think. She's always calmer after a run."   
They both laughed a little.   
"you still seem to know her better than any of us."   
Antonio said Mike shook his head.   
"not really her new being is also new for me. She's so much stronger but most of all she's not in that pain anymore all the time. There isn't the pure sadness always in the back of her eyes."   
"I suppose it must had been hard to always see her like that."   
Mike nodded drifting a little in his thoughts.   
"she never complained about any of it never."   
"that's her way I think it always will be. Some things will never change you know."   
"I hope so. I don't like to much change at once."   
Antonio laughed over Mike's words. 

 

Jeremy had brought Tiana to the barn. He couldn't remember who started their heated actions but he remembered clearly how he did exactly what she asked of him. He had thrown her over one of the mid high doors ripping her pants away and pushing his fingers into her rough. She cried out his name in pleasure and pain when he gripped her hair and forced her head to her back with a very rough pull. He got rid of his pants and entered her with one hard push of his hips. He had pinned her between the door and himself and slammed hard into her he didn't know what had gotten into him but this was the first time their sexual activity wasn't about gentle pleasing. This was rough and hard and animalistic like the wolfs inside of them trying to dominate each other. She hold on like showing him that she wouldn't break she would stand up. And they both growled at each other he made her come three times till he turned her around facing her. She was covered in sweat and her face showed traces of tears. He brushed them away and pulled her right tight up and slammed into her again. She hold herself one hand on the door the other on his shoulder. She met his hips every time he moved. They came together biting down into the shoulder of the other.   
After their recovered he had started to give her pleasure with his mouth and hands and when he pushed slowly into her they pressed their bodies together holding each other while their hips moved together. It took them long this time till their came but it was intense like before. 

After that they fall asleep and now Jeremy looked at his wonderful mate. His fingers started to wander over her breasts making her nippels getting hard. She was waking up when he sucked at one of her hardened nippel. She groaned low with a smile. Her hand came to his head pushing him a little down. He understood and smiled. He moved down and put his head between her thighs. He started licking her and watched her body curl. Her hand in his hair to guide him if needed the other one kneading her breast. She tasted wonderful to him and he loved it to pleasure her this way. He took his time with her.   
"holy…. Fuck sake Jeremy… I want your cock now…."   
She sounded so wonderful when she was pleading and commanding at ones. A deep growl in her throat when he just stopped his doing but didn't do anything else.   
"Jeremy please….. I'll be good to you too I promise…"   
She nearly whispered he came up to her she kissing him. Licking his lips and beard to clean him.   
"say it again love."   
She growled and looked at him.   
"Jeremy please I want you to take care of me. Make me come please."   
He smiled satisfied with her words.   
"you want me inside of you?"   
"yes.   
" are you sure? How do you want it then? "  
She hummed at his words.   
" yes i'm sure I want you inside of me. I want you to….. oh God yes"  
He had pushed into her while she was speaking. He groaned when he entered her. He stopped to look at her. She looked up and met his eyes. Then they started to move. He put one hand between their bodies and stimulated her with his thumb over her clit.   
Before she came she turned them and switched positions with Jeremy. now she's straddling him his hands on her thighs one of her hands get to her sex and she continued what Jeremy had started. She liked it to be watched by him and he growled Lust fully when he saw her. He hold her tight so she couldn't move her hips. He withdraw from her which caused her to have an tone of unhappiness in her growl.   
"Jeremy do you wanna watch? I could come like this."   
Her smile got kinky and her voice was rough. An animalistic growl was heard from him. He watched a few minutes but then he was so hard and needed to release himself. He wanted to enter her again but she didn't let him. She came on him he could feel her wetness dropping down on him. But after she calmed down a little she brought his member in front of her and started stroking him with her hand. His eyes were closed and he whispered her name soft. She knew exactly how he liked it to be worked by her hand. She got more down and then kissed his tip and let her tongue slip over   
"holy… Fuck Tiana…."   
She grinned at his words and started licking up and down. She hold his hips down one of his hands had grabbed her hair. She took him more in as deep as she could and started moving her head up and down. One hand of her found the way to his balls and started massaging them.   
"yes… God this feels…. Ahhhhh"   
Jeremy couldn't say more cause she took him down her throat and started sucking. She didn't even gag.   
"I'm gonna come love…."   
She knew that already but she stayed and continued. Jeremy tried to pull her head back but she didn't let him and he understood.   
Let go my love   
He heard her voice in his thoughts and shut his eyes again his head flow back and his muscles cramped. He came hard and she swallowed till he was coming down. She released him when he started to soften a little. She licked him clean and than curled herself at his side. She looked peaceful and happy. Her lips were swollen and red. Jeremy hold her closer and cupped her cheek with his hand.   
"come here my love."   
He kissed her passionately and she hummed soft in response. Both more than satisfied and happy. She pulled the sheet back over them. Her fingers playing on his chest. Her head on his shoulder her eyes closed. She was absolutely relaxed and smiled soft. Jeremy watched her with a smile on his lips too.   
After a while he moved and rolled to his side. He made her lay back and his hand was over her belly. He made soft circles and kissed her again.   
"how do you feel?"   
He asked her and she opened her eyes.   
"I feel fine thanks. And the pup is fine too I think"   
"you think?"   
He teased her and kissed her again. Both laughed.   
"yes I think but I'm also absolutely sure so.."   
He kissed her again and then she felt him move. He started kissing and licking her belly. Inhaling deep the scent of the unborn pup inside of this mate. Tianas scent had changed too not much but it had changed. No one then the pack seemed to be able to smell it and if he was honest he was glad about that fact. 

Jeremy woke Tiana up with soft kisses on her shoulder blade. She felt his breath on her skin his hand on her belly. Her back at his chest. She also could feel the sun must be rising and hummed a little till she rolled to look at Jeremy.   
"good morning my love."   
He kissed her long and she smiled into the kiss.   
"good morning to you too my love. Thanks for the wonderful night."   
He smiled too and brushed a few of her hair back.   
"and i need to thank you too for a wonderful night."   
She put her leg over his and hooked it over him pulling him closer. Kissing his neck and inhaling deep.   
"we should go back and shower before breakfast."  
He laughed and nodded.   
"absolutely yes. The house is full of wolfs and they don't need to smell"   
"I know."   
She cut him off with a grin. 

Everyone was still asleep so they walked silent to their room. When the door was closed Tiana pressed Jeremy against the wall. Kissing him with pleasure. He kissed her back his hands on her waist. She opened his shirt and pulled it down removing hers too. She didn't put on a brah so he could see her breast with goosebumps and hardened nippels. He let his thumb brush over one of them. She shivered a little smiling at him.   
"Jeremy shower remember? And after I need to eat i'm hungry. And I mean I'm really hungry."   
He grinned and kissed her and lifted her up. Her legs around his hips and he carried her into the bathroom.   
After the shower Tiana dressed in a long line dress. The dress was floating around her body. Bound under her chest it felt to the floor. Jeremy had never seen her le this. Her hair open she walked bare feet down. His hand holding hers.


	36. Chapter 36

Tiana and Jeremy started to prepare breakfast together. Tiana took care of the meat Jeremy made pancakes. Antonio joined them short after and started to prepare coffee while Jeremy took also care of the tea. One of the protégés came and asked if he could help. Tiana smiled at him and nodded.   
"you can start making sandwiches we'll need a lot of them and we can use any help we can get"   
He smiled and looked relieved and started his work.   
"Jean was ist right?"   
Antonio asked and he nodded.   
"yeha Sir Jean Montgomery."   
He seemed surprised that Antonio knew his name which made Tiana and Jeremy smile.   
"do you like it here since you arrived?"   
He nodded with a happy smile.   
"absolutely yes sir. It's wonderful your property is great and how you live. It's so different from our pack."   
Tiana sensed that he was torn inside. She felt a little drawn to him to protect him. Jeremy looked at her one brow up questioning.   
He's not happy in his pack. He's frightened he only is part of it under pressure.   
She told Jeremy in her thoughts. She saw that this information didn't made him happy.   
"we've heard our living is different from most other packs. But this is how we like it and were we can be happy what makes us also stronger."   
She smiled at Jean and continued with her work.   
"so how long has it been since your first change. I can smell your still new."   
Jeremy took over the conversation. Jean flinched a little when Jeremy spoke wich caused curiosity in Tiana again.   
"I'm sorry I didn't wanted to scare you."   
Jeremy said. Jean nodded.   
"you didn't it's just im not used to being talked to by an alpha directly. To answer your question my first change was one year ago."   
Jeremy nodded but know he was thinking about Jean more. He was only one year into this world.   
"how did you change?"   
Tiana asked and Jean needed again a few seconds to answer.   
"I was told I was chosen they got to me after I just returned home. Was bitten."   
Tiana stopped what she was doing and looked Sean up and down. Chosen was the only word in her mind. Sean seemed uneasy by her looks an Jeremy put a hand on her shoulder. She looked to him an Sean seemed to relax.   
" Sean I'm sorry it's just what do you mean when you said you were chosen?"   
Sean looked perplexed at Tiana as if he couldn't believe what he just heard.   
"I assume you also not used to an alpha apologizing?"   
Antonio cut in to eas all of them. He also knew Jeremy was on edge because of Seans statement. Sean nodded and his shoulders relaxed.   
Tiana smiled and continued her doing realizing this had to wait. Jeremy continued too and Antonio patted Seans shoulder and they started working again too. 

The house was full of noises from all the wols awake and walking around. They had started to prepare the breakfast tables outside of their own. Tiana was sitting in the kitchen her eyes closed and listening to all of them. A smile appeared on her face as she heard Jeremy approaching. He came to an stop behind her his hands on her shoulders kissing her head.   
"taking in the still time till breakfast starts?"   
She hummed soft as an yes. She could feel him smile.   
"I only hope for a little more time so you could say hello to our pup."   
Her voice was so low only he could her her and his heart got warm. He helped her up and turned her around so she was facing him. He got to his knees and kissed her belly. Her hands in his hair he sniffed at her and put his hands an her sides. Kissed her belly again.   
"hello little one. I hope you and your mother gonna have a good day."   
She smiled at his words. He got up again and kissed her long and deep. They both hummed and when they parted they both smiled.   
"let's go then. Breakfast and then a run. The day starts good."   
Jeremy stroke her cheeks and she nodded.   
"I look forward to it."


	37. Chapter 37

After breakfast Jeremy and Tiana got to their room and changed. In their wolf Form they waited behind the property. Almost every one had agreed to come for a run. More and more wolfs came out of the house. Jeremy and Tiana stand side by side her wolf pressed against his taking in his scent. They waited till everyone was out. Nick Clay and Elena stood near to Tiana the rest of the pack stand with Jeremy also waiting for their command. Tiana sat down nudging her head at Jeremys side.   
Jeremy gave a low houl and all wolfs looked at him he and Tiana started running to the forest.  
After a while of running Jeremy and Tiana lead all of them to an opening in the forest. The younger ones started to play with each other. Even Tiana joined them but when one of the other wolfes lounged at her side Clay nick and Elena were in front of her growling and their ears flat at their heads. It was silent and the wolf backed away but the three still were growling. Tiana run to Jeremy nudging him to assure she was fine he growled deep to get his three wolfs in line again. They stopped and stepped back.   
After that short incident nothing happened again and it didn't seemed as if something had happened. Wolfs were playing and Jeremy and Tiana had laid down watching them. Tiana cleaning Jeremys fur licking over it. 

After the run they came back to the house. Everyone got to change. Jeremy and Tiana were in their room and Jeremy changed back into his human form but Tiana had laid down on the bed. Jeremy was worried and just put on boxers and let his hand wander through her fur. When he came to her sides and belly she started shaking and a low houl came from her snout. Now he really was worried she rolled to her back and he started to examine her. Then he found what he was looking for. When the wolf had lounged at her he must have got a little flesh of her. It wasn't deep and it didn't bleed but he knew she wouldn't change back till she was healed. He snuggled her soft and scratched behind her ears. She started purring and he started talking to her.   
"do you want Clay or Mike with you? I have to go downstairs you know today they wanna talk about the possibilities we all have in this kind of matter."   
Her wolf nodded nd he could hear her say  
I want Clay with me. Mike is keeping something from me I can feel it he wants to protect you and me. Will you talk to him before you and the alphas start?   
" okay I will talk to him I promise. I get Clay up here you want Tonio too? He already is here."   
The shewolf turned her head and started licking his hands and she buried her nose at his neck taking in his scent. He let his fingers flow through her fur. He got up and dressed himself. Then he let Antonio in who had waited outside their door. He must had known about it because he was at her side the hole way back. Jeremy still was a little unhappy about her not telling him or let him know. Antonio nudged his shoulder and sat down beside Tianas wolf. Jeremy got downstairs and clay looked at him.   
"clay would you go upstairs to my room? Antonio is with Tiana but she wants you too."   
Clay nodded and went to their room. Mike looked at Jeremy.   
"Mike? Let us talk in the study you wanna tell me something Tiana said."   
Mike nodded and followed him to the study. 

Clay walked through the door and saw Tiana on the bed. Antonio at her side stroking soft through her fur. Her eyes closed and her breath steady and low.   
" why doesn't she change back? "  
" she's hurt a little. She wants to heal first before she changes back."   
Clays eyes got small and a growl formed in his throat. Antonio hold up his hand and clay stopped. He sat down on the other side and Tiana laid her head into his lap. They both patted her and she licked over clays hands. 

Mike had sat down in one of the chairs.   
"so Tiana knows something am I right?"   
Jeremy nodded and sat down too.   
"she said you're hiding something from her and me? You want to protect her from something I suppose?"   
Mike nodded. He put his phone on Jeremys desk and showed him the email.   
"I don't know how much you know about our past Jeremy. But this mail here we ones had promised each other if this word would ever be send by any of us we all would help. Since it's not Ana or me there are only two other options and one of them just talked with me yesterday. I hoped it wouldn't be true but after the phone call yesterday I know better. We will be meeting in three days at a friend's place. I don't wanna tell Ana because it will bring her into an situation which isn't good. We don't know anything jet but "  
" but you are sure it's gonna be ugly. "  
" yes and if I tell her she has to decide between getting the pup in danger and help or stay here and maybe will never forgave herself for not being there and breaking her promise. So yes I don't really know what to do. "  
Jeremy looked at him he could understand him but he was glad Mike was talking to him. Even asking him for advice. He didn't want Tiana to leave and bring the pup in danger but he also knew that Tiana would never leave behind someone she called family. If he would hold her back she would break about it someday.   
"I'll talk to her. Do you wanna be there too?"   
Mike nodded and Jeremy smiled shortly.   
"good. Then let us talk to her after I talked to the alphas."   
Jeremy got up and let Mike walk at first. When he was alone in his study he put his hands through his face and tried to calm himself before he would face the council. 

 

When Tiana was ready she got up and walked into the bathroom changing back putting on a top and short pants. Antonio had left and only Clay was in the room. Tiana laid down on the bed again and clay curled himself around her.   
"wanna talk? What is it Ana?"   
"I want Jeremy. Something isn't right."   
Clay hold her and kissed her head. He knew that Jeremy was talking to the council and it would be not the best to get him away.   
"Ana can it wait a little? Jeremy is still talking to the council."   
She nodded and turned around curling herself around Clay taking in his scent and closing her eyes. Clay hold her close and tried to remember everything tried to get what could have happened. Why would she need Jeremy this much? What did she mean something wasn't right? Was ist the pup?   
"Ana is the pup…."   
"the pup is safe and okay Clay. It's something other. Jeremy knows but he's blocking his thoughts so I will not know till he talks to me. But I can feel it it's something bad."   
Clay hold her und tried to comfort her as best as he could. His hand was protective over her belly after she turned around her back at his chest. 

This was how Jeremy found them. He tried to get through the meeting as fast as possible. Everyone on the council had agreed that the Russian Alpha had to pay. And that Jeremy and Tiana could do as their want. But first the council wanted him to arrive and make it official and all of them would decide who would be the next alpha of the Russian pack. It would be the first time the council would decide who would be alpha. But all of them agreed.   
Now everyone was doing their own thing most of them left the house and the property so Jeremy knew they had a little privacy. Seeing Clay and Tiana like this made him smile and when Clay got up to left them alone he pulled him in a short hug. Clay sniffed short at his neck to get his sent. Jeremy kissed his forehead soft and let him go. Clay had shown with time that he developed a closer need to be with Jeremy. He shown moments when he just needed to be able to get Jeremys scent.   
Jeremy went to their bed and looked at Tiana. She turned around immediately and locked eyes with him. He sat down and she came to him sitting up to get her arms around his neck. He hold her at his body and kissed her neck soft.   
"how are you and the pup?"   
He asked first the only thing that really matters to him.   
"we're fine my Love I promise. Now will you tell me?"   
He looked at her and nodded. He told her what Mike told him and waited for her reaction. She just stayed in her position and took a few minutes till she talked.   
"Jeremy I don't know what to do."   
She cried and he just hold her. He also didn't knew what to do.   
"I don't wanna go what if I lose the pup? What if I die?"   
He had himself prepared for everything but not this. He had prepared for her leaving and coming back. But he didn't though she would be this torn between her old and her life now.   
"you don't have to be alone Love. Mike's gonna be there with you if you go. And if you want…"   
"Jeremy would you come? I don't mean come there but would you be with me?"   
He understood what she meant.   
"you want Mike to find out as much as possible and only when it's necessary to get there by yourself? You want my opinion to everything you decide so you want me to come with you if you have to go. Am I right?"   
She nodded and a soft smile got to her lips.   
" yes can we do this as the alphas we are? Even if this is something from my past can we go through it together? "  
" of course my Love. I'll be with you. "  
He kissed her soft and long. She pulled him closer and she fall back onto the bed. He above her. He grinned and shook her head.   
" Tiana my Love. What do you wanna do right now? "  
" I'll talk to Mike he should know. "  
Jeremy nodded and pulled her up so she was sitting again.   
"you wanna know something? They all appreciated their stay till now and they looking forward to the last days. I've never seen something like it before. It's like you are able to change not only us and our pack but also the others."   
They both smiled.   
"I want them to realize that there iis another way. They can't be here and do what they want. Here they have to live by our rules. You are our alpha. They will never talk to you with no respect. They will accept your way of ruling."   
He looked at her and shook his head. Now he got why she wanted everything planned and organized. This was her way of showing her loyalty and power. He was proud of her.   
" I love you Tiana do you know that? "  
She nodded with a smile and kissed him again. But this time her passion took over and she moved to straddle Jeremys lap. Her hands in his hair pulling a little she hummed when Jeremy put his hands to either of her sides. They broke apart to get air into their lungs. Tiana blushed and tried to hide her eyes from his. Jeremy caught her chin with one of his hands soft. He moved her chin up again so she would face him. He smiled and shook his head a little.   
" Tiana didn't I told you last night?"   
She grinned und shrugged her shoulders.   
"I can't really shut it off Jeremy. We don't have to….. but can we just a little please?"   
She whined and high pitches started to hurt his ears. He shushed her by kissing her. The whining got to be a purring and that pleased his ears better. He let his hands wander over her body.   
" if you could hold back your voice I maybe be able to help you here"   
He whispered into her ear. She took a deep breath and her eyes got dark from Lust und her purring started to vibrate into him. He chuckled and let his hand wander into her pants.he pleased her with his fingers she kissed his neck oder bit into his shoulder to hold back her voice. He liked it to have her in this way he knew she needed it and this was okay for him too. Most of the others were not here and she wasn't naked she wasn't exposed in his eyes to them. This was taking care of his Mate and pregnant alpha. She needed him she needed to be released and he would always provide for her. After she had her orgasm he let her calm down. He felt her relive and she showed it while she kissed him soft scratching softly at his neck. That was her saying thank you. He hold her close and then started pulling her pants a little down cleaning her and dressing her again. He laid down on his back sche moving over him. Her body completely laid down on top of him.   
"thank you my love I needed that."   
"it's okay Tiana. I love you too. I'll always will provide for you and what ever need you may have especially now when your with our pup."   
She grinned at him and snuggled closer. She was all over him and he didn't complain in any matter. She was unconscious showing he was hers. He smiled and caressed her cheek she hummed and pushed into his touch.


	38. Chapter 38

I'd took time for myself and had stayed in our room. It was time to got back and start the cooking but I didn't really felt like going down. I was tired and felt like I had no power. I was looking out of the window and heard the door open. Then only a few seconds later two hands came around me and lay down on my belly. I felt the breath in my neck and then felt lips followed. I smiled and pushed into the body behind me.   
"Tiana my love what is it? Why did you isolate yourself are you okay?"   
I could feel and hear his concern.   
"I was tired and I don't feel like I have any power left. I don't know why."   
Jeremy kissed the side of my neck inhaling deep. One of my hands wandered in his hair tangling my fingers through it pulling him a little closer my other hand laid on one of his our fingers where intertwined.   
" will you join us downstairs or should I excuse you?"   
I turned around looking him over. He wore jeans and a button up shirt sleeves rolled up a west over. He had the belt with the Stonehaven crest in his jeans. His hair looked a little messed up and I could see he was ruffled up a bit everywhere. One of my brows got up   
"and what exactly did you do?"   
He chuckled and kissed me he laid his hands on her hips.   
"I've spend most of the time with Clay we got a little distracted after one of his jokes"   
He tried to straighten his hair and cloth but I stopped him I shook my head soft.   
"don't you still look beautiful and even more sexy"   
He laughed and I let my hands rest behind his neck letting my fingers wander over his skin there.   
"so you let your typical alpha down and you and clay had a little time for yourselves?"   
"yes if I'm honest I miss times like that a lot. Clay and I are close but I have the feeling we were closer."   
I nodded and kissed him again soft nibbling at his lip.   
"you know you could have this times again I mean here with us with the pack?"   
"I now Tiana but we have guests here so…"   
I chuckled and let him bring me closer. Then he was down on his knees sniffing at my belly pulling the shirt up. He kissed and licked over my skin. My hands were in his hair and I watched him. He talked to our pup and it was sweet. His eyes had changed and he was in full father wolf mode like I started to call it. He was totally focused on my belly the scent and our pup. As someone knocked at our door Jeremy growled dangerously low.   
"Ana are you two coming?".   
I heard clays voice and tried to calm Jeremy a little by purring low.   
"we'll be down promise. But daddy needs time with the pup."   
Another low growl from Jeremy was heard I could hear Clay chuckle and leaving.   
"Jeremy Love don't you dare growl at me again Clay's your son and I'm close to him too. If you won't stop acting like that I'll shorten your time with the pup."   
He stiffed and I could smell his distress.   
"relax love you know I would never use the pup…. Jeremy what the…"   
He had bit into my flesh and his growl was animalistic I realized that he was more in a state of pure instinctive actions then really logical thinking. "  
He didn't bit hard but I had felt it he licked over it again and again.   
"it's okay my Love the pup is yours you will always be able to be close. Don't worry I would never take the pup away."  
Then I heard a sound which was so rare it felt like time stopped. Jeremy was purring low and deep down in his chest and throat. His emotions where so strong so full of love and the promise of protection. And I knew this was how he felt for our pup. It took him another few minutes till I felt him change back to his normal self. I had realized the dangerously aura around him earlier. I let him get up again and watched him. The aura was nearly gone I wondered what would happen if we ever were disturbed it was a very dangerous side of Jeremy who came out I knew he would kill instantly everyone and everything that would mean a threat in his eyes without thinking to long. I was hoping he would separate between our pack and family to the other wolfs if pack or mutt.   
I was brought out of my thoughts by Jeremys voice.   
"Tiana are you coming?"   
I nodded with a smile but couldn't resist and opened my pants and pulled them down his eyes got wide and I felt a mix of excitement and disappointment and unbelieve. I grinned and throw the pants to his chest where he hold them.   
"don't worry Love. I'm just putting on more suitable pants okay?"   
Happiness radiated from him and I just shook my head. I knew he would never ask me to choose other clothes only because we weren't only with pack. But still he liked it a lot more to know they wouldn't see me like this or so much of me without cloth. I put on dark blue jeans that matched his and put a light sweater over my shirt which matched his shirt and West. My hair I pulled out of the bun and let them fall down.   
I had shaved my head on my side again and Jeremy hold out his hand for me so I took it and followed him down. 

Tiana had ordered everyone to do something and be helpful. Most was just preparing and taking things out to the tables. She asked Jeremy and Tristan to put the grills to their places. So the two alphas where a little alone and it didn't take long till Tristan started asking.   
"Jeremy so tell me how are you and miss Tiana are doing? I realized you two seemed to develop a great partnership in your ruling."   
Jeremy nodded.   
"yes we seem to find our way easy. She's great."   
"can I ask something how should I say it can I ask a favor?"   
Jeremy looked at him not sure what would come next.   
"you can ask of course but I can't promise you that I can help."   
Tristan nodded and started then.   
"you know that I only rule since I fought for alpha five years ago? I've always admired how you rule your pack. You always were different and never one of the cruel ones only if necessary I'm sure you would do everything. But since I…. It's really hard to talk about you know. "  
Jeremy waited for Tristan to continue he knew something seemed to bother the other alpha. Tristan always was someone Jeremy respected he didn't share all the thoughts like the other alphas Tristan often was quiet and listen. Jeremy even liked him a little Tristan and him had developed a good connection he would say friendship but they shared a few thoughts about how to rule or treat pack or mutt and life or not life like the old rules. Tristan seemed more open then the other alphas.   
"it will stay between us I can assure you that if you wonder"   
Tristan shook his head.   
"it's okay Jeremy but yes I would appreciate if it stayed between us. I wanted to ask you if it would be possible to talk to you and Tiana more often. I believe more in your way of ruling then like the others are doing."   
Jeremy smiled he understood why Tristan seemed a little unsure. It wasn't easy to officially say it was time for changing when most of the others in the council believed otherwise.   
" I think that wouldn't be any problem. We would welcome to talk with you."   
"that would be great. Can I ask another favor?"   
Jeremy looked at him an nodded.   
"you've met Sean I suppose? I know he's not happy I've never seen him at ease like he is here. Would you and Miss Tiana take him in if he would agree? The only chance I have is making him a mutt or someday he'll just choose to leave and life like mutt."   
"he Rolf me he was chosen? How's it came to that?"   
Jeremy asked he wasn't really sure if Tristan meant what he said. Tristan nodded and paused shortly.   
"yes I choose him. I'd observed him and after I found out that his wife and daughter had died while he was overseas fighting as a soldier I tried to help but it wasn't easy without the pack knowing. Sean is my nephew my father also had a daughter and Sean was her son. So in some way he still was family. I'll approached him with my beta and another one I can trust and told him about what would happen. Sean would had been send back overseas and he would have let himself been killed. But with us he's not better like I hoped. "  
Jeremy was a little perplexed but understood now. Tristan had risked a lot by doing so and then telling him now.   
" if you want we could ask him if he would be willing to come to us. "

When dinner started everyone ssemed at ease. There was a lot of talking and laughing.   
Clay and a few others where preparing the barbecue.   
Tiana was sitting on Jeremys lap talking with Tristan, Antonio and Sean. Jeremy observed them and followed their conversation. He felt good seeing Tiana like this. She seemed to have fun and the others too.   
The hole dinner seemed to change everyone. There was talking and laughing and when Clay and Elena came back out of the house with an music box it didn't take long till Tiana pulled Jeremy up to dance with him.


End file.
